XOXO Class
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi, summary lengkapny ad tiap chap)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: Chankai.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

"Aku… aku terlambat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu… aku sangat terlambat… hiks"

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku terlambat…"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SM High School…

Sekolah terbaik nomor dua di Korea dan masuk SMA favorite murid-murid di Korea, sekolah ini memang sangat mewah, mempunyai fasilitas yang sempurna, dan menyimpan murid-murid jenius. Semua sekolah pasti mempunyai kekurangan, ada satu kekurangan SM High School, hanya satu. Kelas yang mempunyai nama sendiri yaitu, XOXO Class adalah kekurangan SM High School. XOXO Class adalah kelas yang menyimpan-secara kasar-menyembunyikan murid-murid yang tidak berprestasi dalam bidang akademik, seperti hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari kenaikkan kelas dan anggota utama kelas XOXO Class sedang berkumpul bersama membicarakan peringkat.

Byun Baekhyun,

Tidak seperti penampilannya yang imut sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang. Baekhyun merupakan murid yang sering membuat keributan dengan berdandan seperti seorang gadis untuk menarik perhatian lalu mulai bernyanyi dan menari tidak jelas, meskipun suaranya bagus. Selain itu, Baekhyun pernah mengerjai gurunya sendiri dengan cara menempelakan kaki kursi ke lantai lalu menaruh lem di atas kursi, selain itu Baekhyun pernah menyembunyikan sepatu gurunya sendiri di atap sekolah. Terakhir, prestasi akademik, dihari kenaikkan kelas Baekhyun mendapat peringkat…

"Peringkat 310" gumamnya pelan lalu setelahnya ia tertawa.

Kim JongDae (Chen),

Pemuda berwajah kotak ini memang tidak berprestasi dalam akademik tapi kalau bersangkutan dengan computer dan hal berbau internet dia jagonya. Kenakalan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilakukan murid lain adalah membobol website sekolah lalu mengganti nilai teman-temannya tanpa ketahuan. Tapi sayang kenakalan ini terbongkar karena seorang murid yang mirip vampire dan karena dia juga Chen dilarang keras memegang laptop tapi ia murid XOXO Class mana mungkin murid XOXO Class menaati peraturan.

"Peringkat 300 dari 312 murid" ucap Chen menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan nama dan peringkatnya.

Huang ZiTao

Baby Panda adalah julukannya yang sangat cocok dengannya, meskipun tidak pintas tapi Tao mempunyai prestasi di bidang bela diri terutama wushu. Karena keahliannya itu, Tao pernah membuat masalah dengan anak kelas lain yang ternyata anak dari penyumbang sekolah. Hasilnya, Tao diliburkan secara tidak hormat selama satu tahun tapi setelahnya Tao diperbolehkan kembali berlatih dan bertanding. Dan Tao tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah murid kelas lain itu.

"Peringkat 305, naik 1" ucap Tao.

Oh Sehun

Pria albino ini sebenarnya pintar tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dan hanya diam bersembunyi di kelas ini. Alasannya seperti kisah klise lain, dia bosan hidup menjadi orang kaya dan dia ingin bebas seperti orang lain, dan Sehun menemukan tempatnya di sini. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya saat di kelas ini dan saat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Selain itu, Sehun pandai melakuka Rapp dan olahraga lumayan.

"Peringkat 280, tetap sama" lirih Sehun.

"Dia pasti selalu di atas kita" cibir Tao dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Terakhir dan yang paling ganas adalah, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin, seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga sederhana berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang rata-rata orang kaya, Ayahnya membuka usaha percetakan kecil-kecillan, sementara Ibunya membuka usaha mie didekat rumah mereka. Jongin memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang pintar dan berbakat, tidak seperti dirinya .Kenakalan yang paling ekstrem adalah berkelahi dengan sekolah lain dan hasilnya dia di skor selama satu bulan. Jongin mempunyai nama lain di kelasnya yaitu, Kai. Kai juga mempunyai kelebihan yaitu, menari, bisa dibilang menari adalah belahan jiwanya.

"Peringkat 311" ucap Kai lalu tersenyum gembira pada teman-temannya. Mereka tersenyum seperti orang gila lalu membuang kertas-kertas yang menurut mereka sangat laknat.

"HAHAHA! Yang penting kita naik kelas dan tidak akan terpisahkan" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabat-sahabatnya dengan erat.

.

.

.

VVIP Class

Lima orang pria tampan tapi salah satunya manis Nampak lesu mendengar penuturan guru mereka yang mengatakan jika mereka berlima akan dipindahkan ke kelas XOXO Class, kelas yang paling mereka benci. Bahkan kalau bisa jangan sampai mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana, tapi keputusan kepala sekolah membuat mereka harus mengalah dan rela masuk ke kelas itu. Tujuan kepala sekolah adalah agar murid-murid nol itu bisa berubah dengan kehadiran mereka berlima.

"Kalau anak bodoh tetap saja bodoh. Mereka tidak akan berubah meskipun mereka nanti melihat kita" ucap seorang pria keturunan China-Kanada, mata hitam kelamnya menatap tajam setiap objek yang melintas di koridor kelas.

"Aku juga malas" sahut pria bertubuh mungil, bermata besar dan bulat, serta lumayan manis.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa membangkang perintah kepala sekolah, cucunya ada di sini" sahut pria lain berkulit putih pucat, berambut blonde dan terlihat sangat kalem bahkan tidaka ada yang menyangka kalau dia sedang menyindir seseorang.

"Aku juga tidak mau, meskipun dia kakekku. Berhentilah menyindir" ucap seorang pria yang membalas ucapan pria berambut blonde tadi. Mereka hampir berkelahi jika saja sebuah suara yang terkesan menusuk dan dingin mulai terdengar.

"Berhentilah protes Kris dan D.O dan berhentilah saling menyindir Lay dan Suho" ucapan itu membuat empat pria tadi terdiam. Pria yang berbicara tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari buku tebal yang sangat membosankan, pria itu-Park Chanyeol.

"Kajja, kita pulang" ajak D.O seraya bangkit dan berjalan pergi, urusannya sudah selesai dan untuk apa dia berada lama-lama di sini. Satu persatu mulau pergi menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih asik membaca.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang isinya pasti menarik untuknya. Tanpa dirinya ketahui, seorang pemuda juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan earphone terpasang di kedua telinganya. Tabrakan klise yang sering terjadi di film-film terjadi.

BRUK

Chanyeol menatap jengah pemuda yang masih terduduk dan megelus bokong dan pinggangnya yang sakit. Pemuda itu-Kai balas menatap Chanyeol jengah.

"Kau punya mata tidak?" marah Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kening Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu menahan tangan Kai lalu mendorong pemuda itu.

"Aku punya. Lagipula, kita sama-sama salah, kau menabrakku karena sedang fokus mendengarkan lagu dan aku menabrakmu karena sedang fokus membaca buku tebal ini. Jadi, aku minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera pergi, ia tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan murid asing meskipun mereka satu sekolah. Sementara Kai, ia hanya bengong melihat kekolotan pemuda dengan telinga lebar itu.

"Dia itu hidup tahun berapa? Sangat kolot dan tanpa ekspresi bahkan dia lebih kurang saraf ekspresi daripada Sehun" oceh Kai lalu segera bergegas pergi.

Tabrakan yang cukup klise tapi akan membahkan sebuah kisah manis akhirnya…

.

.

.

Kai memasuki rumahnya yang sangat berisik pasti adiknya sedang mendengarkan music lalu menari tidak jelas di kamar, sedangkan Ibunya sudah menyumpal kapas di telinganya.

"Eomma! Kenapa Eomma tidak hentikan anak kecil itu!" omel Kai yang melihat Ibunya-Leeteuk yang masih asik memasak meskipun kaca jendela bergetar karena music yang di setel adiknya.

"Biarkan saja namdeongsaeng mu itu" ucap Leeteuk yang mneghiraukan protesen Kai. Kai naik ke lantai atas lebih tepatnya kamar adiknya. Betul dugaan Kai, adiknya-Taemin sedang menari tidak jelas di atas Kasur.

"Ck! Anak ini!" Kai berjalan ke pemutar music milik Taemin lalu mematikan music yang sangat memekakan telinga itu. Taemin mengernyit lalu menatap Kai jengah, ia segera turun dari Kasur lalu berdiri di hadapan kakaknya ini.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Taemin lalu menoyor-noyorkan kepala Kai, persisi seperti Kai yang menoyor-noyorkan kepala Chanyeol tadi, adik dan kakak sama persis entah darimana kebiasaan jelek itu.

"Jangan menyalakan music kencang-kencang, tetangga akan membicarakanmu!" balas Kai sambil menoyor-noyorkan kepala Taemin lalu mencubit kedua pipi Taemin. "Adikku, jadi hentikan kebiasaanmu, mengerti?" omel Kai sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"Lepaskan sebelum aku marah!" Kai tertawa puas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang menggerutu marah.

"Dasar Kim Jongin jelek! HITAM! PESEK! MURID PALING BODOH! KAU TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT MURID!"

"YA! KIM TAEMIN!" balas Kai berteriak juga. Kai kembali menghampiri Taemin lalu menjitak kepala Taemin dan mencubiti Taemin karena mengejek kulit eksotisnya dan hidung mungilnya.

"Appo! Appo! EOMMA!" teriak Taemin, Kai tetap menyiksa adiknya meskipun Taemin terus berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya, Taemin menginjak kaki Kai dan kesempatan emas itu Taemin gunakan untuk kabur.

"YA! KIM TAEMIN!" teriak Kai sambil mengelus kakinya yang diinjak cukup kuat oleh adiknya itu. "Dia dongsaengku atau musuhku! Appo, dasar!"

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumah-bukan- tapi mansion keluarga Park yang sangat mewah. Chanyeol duduk di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang keluarga, tidak lama setelah Chanyeol duduk beberapa maid mengrubungi Chanyeol. Dua orang pelayang melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Chanyeol setelah itu mencucikannya, satu lagi melepas blazer sekolah Chanyeol serta membawa tasnya ke kamar Chanyeol, dan pelayan terakhir membawakan makan malam.

"Pergilah" ucap Chanyeol setelah merasa puas, maid-maid itu segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau mendapat peringkat 1 lagi?" tanya seorang pria yang baru saja masuk, dia menggunakan setelan jas dan kemeja putih yang menandakan dirinya seorang kelas atas.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku lelah" ucap Chanyeol dingin pada Ayahnya, Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya lalu naik ke lantai atas ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol muak melihat pria yang berstatus Ayahnya, meskipun pintar, tampan, bisa dikatakan sempurna Chanyeol tidak memiliki satu hal di hidupnya yaitu, kasih sayang Ayahnya. Orangtuanya berpisah sejak ia berusia 12 tahun dan sekarang ia hidup berdua dengan Ayah yang lebih mementingkan uang dan jabatan.

"Hahh…" Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas Kasur. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pria yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak lalu menoyor-noyorkan kepalanya, pria yang lumayan lucu. "Kau lucu" gumam Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

.

Kai memakan makan malamnya dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Taemin yang duduk di hadapannya. Leeteuk dan Kangin yang melihat kedua putra mereka saling melempar pandangan tajam membuat mereka menghela nafas.

"Kita sedang makan, berhentilah melempar pandangan seperti itu" tegur Leeteuk yang bosan dan jengah melihat kedua putra mereka seperti itu terus.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menatap Kim Jongin jika dia mau minta maaf" ucap Taemin yang masih bersikeras pada pendiriannya, Kai mengunyah nasi di dalam mulutnya dengan kasar melihat Taemin yang berlagak tidak merasa bersalah.

TAK

Kangin menjitak kepala Taemin lalu Kai secara bergantian menggunakan sendok.

"Kim Taemin, panggi dia 'Hyung'. Kau Kim Jongin juga hormati dia. Kalian berdua tidak ada yang benar dalam masalah ini kalian semua salah, Kim Jongin kau kelewatan memukul dan mencubiti Taemin, Kim Taemin kau memang sudah kelewatan karena menyetel music keras. Jadi, minta maaflah secara bersamaan" perintah Kangin tegas, dengan ogah-ogahan Kai menjulurkan tangannya lalu dijabat oleh Taemin.

"Mianhamnida" ucap mereka bersamaan, Kangin dan Leeteuk melempar senyum karena berhasil membuat kedua putra mereka berbaikkan.

"Eomma ada kabar bahagia" ucap Leeteuk membuat semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. "Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Besok kita kedatangan tetangga baru, dia putri dari Nyonya Kim. Jadi, Jongin tolong bawakan kue dan beberapa makanan lainnya ke rumah itu" Jongin (Kai) memuncratkan air yang baru ia minum, terkejut mendengar perintah Leeteuk.

"Anniyo! Taemin saja"

"Dia ada kerja kelompok" Jongin mencibir melihat wajah Taemin yang bersorak senang karena terbebas dari tugas menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkan sebelum berangkat sekolah" ucap Jongin pasrah, menyebalkan, hanya itu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap malas pintu yang berada di hadapannya, sudah lima belas menit Jongin berdiri seperti ini dan terus memencet bel. Jongin yang kesal memukul pintu itu sangat keras.

"Aku datang untuk memberikanmu sesuatu" teriak Jongin penuh emosi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Jongin yang kesal berusaha masuk ke rumah itu lewat jendela. Tidak mungkin ia menunggu seperti orang bodoh, bisa-bisa ia terlambat ke sekolah.

Saat Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah, rumah itu sepi. Jongin berdecih lalu berjalan ke arah dapur (mungkin).

"Kemana orang-orangnya?" gumam Jongin lalu menaruh kotak berisi kue beras dan beberapa makanan itu di atas meja. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Jongin segera berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin sepasang mata mengamatinya.

"Nuguseyo?" Jongin terperenjat kaget mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakang tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria bertelanjang dada menghampirinya.

"Aku tetanggamu, aku disuruh Eommaku mengantarkan beberapa makanan" ucap Jongin santai. Pria itu menghampirinya lalu menariknya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ketuklah pintu dulu, dasar tidak sopan" Jongin melotot marah lalu menoyor-noyor kepala pria itu.

"Apa kau anak TK? Atau mentalmu terganggu? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajari sopan santun?"

"YA! Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak dengar!" Pria itu-Chanyeol menahan tangan Jongin lalu menjauhkannya dari kepalanya. Chanyeol ingat pria di hadapannya ini, pria yang sama dengan pria yang kemarin tidak sengaja menabraknya. Jongin menarik tangannya lalu berjalan pergi, ia malas berurusan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan anak TK sepertimu!" teriak Chanyeol penuh emosi.

"Memang aku berharap? Tidak sama sekali, dasar telinga lebar gila!" balas Jongin tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

"Dia lagi, dia tetanggaku… mimpi apa aku? Aku ikut Eomma tapi malah mendapat tetangga seperti itu" gerutu Chanyeol kesal.

.

.

Jongin terus menggerutu selama di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, tetangga barunya itu sangat tidak ramah lagipula salah dia kenapa tidak membukakannya pintu kalau saja dia mau membukakan pintunya pasti Jongin akan lewat pintu tidak lewat jendela seperti pencuri.

"Dasar! Pria telinga lebar!" maki Jongin terus menerus bahkan saat sampai di kelas Jongin tetap memaki tetangga barunya dirinya tidak menyadari empat orang asing yang memperhatikannya.

"Kai" Jongin diam, tidak menjawab panggilan Baekhyun, ia duduk di bangkunya dengan mulut masih tetap menggerutu. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan heran ada apa dengan sahabatnya? Kalau Jongin sampai menggerutu seperti itu berarti Jongin habis membuat masalah, entah dengan siapa.

"Dia pasti habis bertengkar" tebak Tao yang menyadari wajah masam dan bibir Jongin seperti itu.

"Apa dengan Taemin?" tebak Sehun yang teringat adik Jongin tapi menyerupai mush besar Jongin.

"Sepertinya tidakm semarah apapun dia dengan dongsaengnya Kai tidak sampai menggerutu hingga tidak menyadari kita" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar Baek, kalau dia bertengkar dengan Taemin dia pasti akan langsung cerita dan biasanya Sehun yang menjadi sasaran" ucap Chen membuat Tao dan Baekhyun tertawa keras.

Suho yang menatap salah satu murid XOXO Class yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, murid dengan eyeliner tebal dan saat ini sedang tertawa bersama murid bermata panda.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Lay yang menangkap ekspresi berbeda dari wajah Suho saat menatap pemuda asing penghuni tetap kelas ini.

"Entah, aku rasa dia lucu. Aku pernah melihatnya sedang bernyanyi tidak jelas dengan riasan wanita dan seragam gadis SMA, saat itu aku tertawa keras dan hanya menonton saja" jawab Suho tertawa kecil mengingat wajah itu saat memakai riasan.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun" ucap Kris menjawab rasa penasaran Suho. Suho mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Chanyeol belum datang?" tanya D.O, teman-temannya hanya menggeleng. D.O menghela nafas lalu melihat jam yang sebentar lagi menunjukkan pukul delapan, bisa-bisa Chanyeol terlambat.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" tanya Kris yang menangkap wajah D.O yang sepertinya cemas, D.O hanya mengangguk. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau D.O memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh, terkadang D.O berusaha melupakan perasannya ini tapi tetap saja rasa itu muncul lagi saat ia dan Chanyeol bertatapan. Akhirnya, D.O memutuskan untuk mencintai Chanyeol tanpa harus dicintai Chanyeol… menyedihkan.

Kembali ke penghuni tetap XOXO Class, Sehun mendekati Jongin lalu duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Kai, ada apa? Kenapa datang-datang kau sudah menggerutu tidak jelas?" tanya Sehun pelan. Jongin membuang wajahnya kesal lalu mulai menarik rambut Sehun.

"Aku sedang kesal dengan tetangga baruku, kau tahu dia itu sangat menyebalkan" ucap Jongin dengan lantang dan keras, Sehun menjauhkan tangan Jongin lalu berdiri di belakang Tao.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai bercerita tentang tetangganya dan hinaan tetangganya itu padanya.

"Aku sangat kesal dengannya!" Jongin berjalan ke pojok kelas merasakan getar ponselnya. Jongin menatap malas nama yang tertera di ponselnya 'Eomma'. Dengan malas-malasan Jongin menekan tombol hijau karena ia masih punya otak dan perut yang nanti malam harus di isi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

'Apa kau sudah mengantar makanan itu?' tanya Leeteuk di seberang sana.

"Tentu saja, Eomma pikir aku akan memakannya? Aku sedang di sekolah Eomma…"

Dua orang pria masuk ke XOXO Class, salah satu pria berusia tiga puluhan dan satunya berusia remaja seperti penghuni XOXO Class. Semua murid wanita menahan nafas melihat ketampanan pria yang memiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata.

"Baiklah, murid paling pandai di sekolah dan salah satu murid dari kelas VVIP yang di pindah ke sini, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah pria yang berusia tiga puluhan yang berstatus guru. Jongin menatap ke arah depan, matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemuda yang sedang berdiri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Semoga kita semua bisa bekerja sama dan berteman" ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol.

Semua ingatan Jongin terkumpul, pria yang ia tabrak di koridor, tetangga barunya yang ia katai gila adalah salah satu penghuni kelasnya.

"HAH?!" Jongin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Sebuah tabrakan klise dan klasik akan membuahkan akhir yang manis pada akhirnya, sebelum mencapai akhir manis semua harus menjalaninya terlebih dulu dan perjalanan dari kisah klise dan klasik dimulai.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Dia satu kelas denganku?! Pria yang aku maki-maki tadi pagi"**

" **Berhentilah berdandan seperti itu!"**

" **Aaa… aku ingat namja itu"**

" **Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa belajar sedikit saja"**

 **Annyeong! Aku bawa ff baru ini, hahaha… aku nggak banyak ngomong untuk ff ini, bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku lagi tergila-gila bikin ff, soalnya nggak ada kerjaan liburan kayak gini inspirasi dari drama yang aku sebutin di atas dan karakter Chanyeol itu kayak Ji SeongJoon-She was Pretty. Kalau reviewnya lumayan aku akan lanjut tapi kalau kurang akan gantung *ketawanista*… hahaha bercanda kok tetep akan lanjut kok.**

 **Last… Please RnR.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, KrisKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

"Aku… aku terlambat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu… aku sangat terlambat… hiks"

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku terlambat…"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Baiklah, murid paling pandai di sekolah dan salah satu murid dari kelas VVIP yang di pindah ke sini, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah pria yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan yang berstatus guru. Jongin menatap ke arah depan, matanya membulat sempurna melihat pemuda yang sedang berdiri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Semoga kita semua bisa bekerja sama dan berteman" ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol.

Semua ingatan Jongin terkumpul, pria yang ia tabrak tetangga barunya yang ia katai gila adalah salah satu penghuni kelasnya.

"HAH?!" Jongin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

Chapter 2

Jongin mematikan ponselnya lalu berjongkok di bawah meja. Sekarang Jongin benar-benar sangat malu bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia maki-maki, toyor-toyor kepalanya, dan berjanji tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

"Eoddeokhae? Eomma~~" gumam Jongin pelan, dia benar-benar malu.

"Satu persatu berdiri kecuali empat orang dari VVIP untuk mengenalkan dirinya masing-masing" perintah guru yang bernama Xi Luhan pada semua muridnya. Satu persatu mulai berdiri dari duduknya memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida"

"Huang ZiTao imnida"

"Kim JongDae imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen"

"Oh Sehun imnida"

Bangku di samping Sehun adalah Jongin, tapi Jongin tetap bersembunyi di bawah meja entah sampai kapan. Sehun memukul-mukul meja Jongin memberi tanda agar pemuda berkulit tan itu berdiri.

"Cepat berdiri! Songsaenim Xi mulai marah!" ucap Sehun memperingati Jongin. Jongin mengeluarkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng kuat. Sehun yang kesal dan tidak ingin kena imbas kemarahan Luhan menarik Jongin untuk berdiri lalu menghadapkannya ke depan.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya itu dengan membungkuk pada Jongin. Jongin balas membungkuk. "Kim Jongin imnida" ucap Jongin dengan kepala yang menunduk malu. Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai melihat gerak-gerak Jongin seperti orang yang malu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang tersisa" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang D.O dan di depan Jongin. Jongin menahan nafas melihat punggung Chanyeol ada di hadapannya.

'Hah?! Dia duduk di hadapanku! Eoddeokhae?' Jongin terus menundukkan wajahnya, ingatan-ingatan tadi pagi dan kemarin berputar di kepalanya, entah kenapa Jongin seperti ini? Apa karena pemuda itu kelas VVIP? Atau… karena salah satu murid VVIP dulu pernah membuat masalah dengannya? Jongin tidak tahu, yang jelas sekarang Jongin sangat lemas saat menatap punggung Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Sial!" gumam Jongin pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku, ia berbisik pada Jongin sangat pelan.

"Kau malu ya? Malu karena sudah memakiku dan menoyor-noyorkan kepalaku yang ternyata seorang murid dari VVIP. Kau malu?" tanya Chanyeol yang seperti paham ekspresi wajahnya, apa sangat jelas kalau dirinya malu saat menatap Chanyeol.

"ANNI! BUKAN BEGITU!" elak Jongin dengan suara lantang yang membuat semua murid menatap ke arahnya. Jongin yang sadar melakukan hal mencolok segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku cetak miliknya.

"Dia satu kelas denganku?! Namja yang aku maki-maki tadi pagi" gumam Jongin nelangsa. Sehun yang melihat Jongin bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang menutupi aib. Sehun menghela nafas, ia menatap ke depan dengan malas, jujur saja Sehun bosan belajar seperti ini.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya Jongin memilih menyendiri di tangga darurat merenungi dan mengingat kembali wajah pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu.

"KYA! Eoddeokhae? Aku sangat malu bertemu dengannya, seharusnya aku menolak perintah Eomma pasti rasa malu ini tidak ada… KYAAA!" teriak Jongin frustasi, dengan kasar Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sekarang saja saat bertatapan dengan Chanyeol Jongin selalu gugup dan khawatir, padahal biasanya ia pandai membantah dan berhadapan dari murid kelas lain. Tapi kali ini lain situasinya, dirinya sangat malu.

"Biarkan, lagipula kejadian tadi pagi semua salah dia" ucap Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia segera bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar tangga darurat. Meskipun sudah menyemangati dirinya dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak khawatir dan malu tapi tetap saja Jongin bertingkah seperti orang yang habis mencuri.

"Kim Jongin" Jongin menoleh ke belakang menemukan Sehun berlari mengejarnya lalu merangkul pundaknya. "Kau darimana?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menggeleng lalu balas merangkul Sehun.

"Ayo makan siang" ajak Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaan Sehun, Sehun mengangguk.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Jongin.

"Chen sedang berulah, Baekhyun juga tapi kalau Tao sedang berlatih sendiri di taman belakang" jawab Sehun, Jongin mengangguk paham. Mereka duduk di tempat biasa, mengambil nampan makanan seperti biasa, dan bertukar makanan.

"Kau tadi kenapa?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongin,

"Saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri" Jongin memuncratkan minumannya ke wajah Sehun mendengar nama channyeol di ucapkan Sehun. Sehun membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena hujan local yang diproduksi Sehun.

"Aku akan ceritakan"

.

.

Di sudut sekolah yang sangat sepi, seorang pria berwajah kotak nampak asik memainkan laptop yanga ada di pangkuannya dengan serius, telinganya terpasang headphone untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang yang lumayan jauh.

" _ **Kau pasti sedang di sekolah"**_ tebak orang yang berada di seberang yang menjadi lawannya bermain game ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" jawab pria itu-Chen seadanya, ia sudah paham pasti lawannya ini sengaja bertanya seperti itu agar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" _ **Kalau tidak suka sekolah kenapa sekolah? Lebih baik menjadi hacker atau gamer saja, kau pandai bahkan kau pernah mengalahkan VIXI satu minggu lalu, juara bertahan 5 kali berturut-turut"**_ Chen tertawa kecil mendengar prestasi game nya satu minggu lalu. Nama Chen langsung terkenal di kalangan gamer dan hacker Korea maupun luar negeri karena keahliannya dan baru-baru ini Chen berhasil membuka situs terlarang (porno) di Tiongkok hanya dalam waktu 2 jam.

"Orangtuaku pasti akan menggantungku kalau tahu aku menjadi gamer. Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat mereka bersedih" ucap Chen, lawannya tertawa kecil.

" _ **Mereka akan lebih sedih lagi kalau tahu anak mereka tidak berkembang di sekolah"**_ Chen terdiam, fokusnya semat hilang tapi segera kembali melihat lawan yang sejak tadi ia ajak bicara menyerangnya brutal lalu game over.

"Aaa… kau sengaja mengajakku bicara?" tanya Chen.

" _ **Tidak, aku juga game over lihatlah. Ada penyusup"**_ elak lawannya, Chen mengernyit lalu mengecek status area game nya, kenapa jadi bertiga? Bukankah tadi hanya dua?

"Nugu?" gumam Chen pelan.

"Naega" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Chen lalu memojokannya di dinding. Chen membulatkan matanya mengenali pria yang sedang memojokannya ini, pria yang sama 2 tahun lalu, pria yang melaporkan dirinya pada kepala sekolah saat membobol situs sekolah untuk mengganti nilainya.

"Diam dan menyingkir" perintah Chen seraya menjauhkan tangan pria berambut blonde yang memanjarakannya.

"Kau manis juga ya" ucap pria itu membuat Chen terdiam tangannya yang masih berusaha menjauhkan tangan si blonde malah dicengkram lalu di singkirkan. Chen menahan nafasnya saat wajah pria itu semakin dekat dengannya, wajah yang lumayan tampan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya pria itu lagi, Chen hanya diam berusaha mengingat pria yang ada di hadapannya, sepertinya tidak asing tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat. Pria itu tersenyum menampilkan dimple simile yang pasti membuat para gadis mimisan, tapi Chen pria.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Chen pelan, pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya ke telinganya.

"Seseorang yang hampir membuat kau digantung oleh orangtuamu" ucap pria itu di akhir seringai, ia segera menjauhkan dirinya lalu bergegas pergi membawa laptop miliknya.

Chen masih diam dengan posisi yang sama, ia berusaha mencerna perkataan pria blonde tadi. "Apa maksudnya?" gumam Chen mengingat pria itu.

"Aaa… aku ingat namja itu"

.

.

Sehun mengangguk paham mendengar semua cerita Jongin tentang Chanyeol itu, Sehun berdecak lalu bertepuk tangan.

"Wae? Kenapa bertepuk tangan?" tanya Jongin yang sengit melihat reaksi Sehun seperti itu.

"Daebak, kau bertetangga dengan murid VVIP" puji Sehun membuat Jongin kesal mendengar ledekkan, bukan pujian dari Sehun.

"YA! Hal itu tidak patut dibanggakan, dia itu memang gila sepertinya aku harus memberikan julukan padanya" ucap Jongin yang masih kesal, entah kemana tadi rasa malunya.

"Bagaimana dengan si Chan keparat? Sepertinya itu terlalu kasar" Sehun melotot kaget melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju Jongin yang terus mengoceh soal julukan Chanyeol.

"Jong, stop!" Sehun berusaha memberhentikan ocehan Jongin tapi Jongin tidak peduli ia terus mengoceh meskipun Sehun sudah memberi tanda untuk berhenti karena ada Chanyeol tepat berdiri di belakang Jongin mendengar semua julukan yang di persiapkan Jongin.

"Si Chan babbo? Anni, anni, dia itu pintar tidak pantas disebut babbo, tapi sifatnya sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana kalau Si Chan menyebalkan? Terlalu panjang dan aneh… kalau si Chan gila? Itu cocok untuknya" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar julukan dari Jongin yang menurut Jongin cocok untuknya. Sementara Sehun terus memberi tanda agar Sehun berhenti, menyilangkan tangan, menunjuk ke arah belakang Jongin tapi Jongin tidak mengerti.

"Dia itu memang pintar, banyak yang mengatakannya tampan tapi dia tidak setampan itu. Apa dia itu Choi Min Soo? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sekelas dengan orang seperti itu yang sifatnya lebih buruk dari Taemin, memang si Chan gila cocok untuknya" Sehun terus menunjuk ke arah belakang Jongin, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan dibalas senyum kikuk oleh Sehun.

"Wae? Kau suka julukkan itu, kau kenapa melihat ke belakang terus?" Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat orang yang sedari tadi di tunjuk Sehun.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Jongin berteriak kaget melihat Chanyeol ada di belakangnya sedang menghela nafas kesal lalu mengangguk paham. Jongin menggeleng berusaha menjelaskan pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

"Anu… tad… aku… anu…"

"Gomawo, julukan yang bagus" puji Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan nampan berisi makan siangnya di meja Jongin dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol… aku… anu…" Chanyeol terus berjalan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Jongin, Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Eoddoekhae? EODDOEKHAE?" jerit Jongin frustasi. Sekarang ia benar-benar malu bertemu Chanyeol dan ia berjanji akan menghindari pemuda itu.

"Eoddeokhae? Sekarang aku benar-benar malu"

.

.

Baekhyun seperti biasa membuat kegaduhan di kelasnya sendiri dengan menari dan bernyanyi dengan riasan seorang gadis serta rambut palsu, tapi masih memakai seragam SM High School pria. Seperti biasa juga, murid-murid di kelasnya maupun luar kelas pasti akan menonton dirinya.

Suho yang baru saja masuk mengernyit dan menutup telinganya mendengar suara dan benda-benda bekas yang digunakan untuk alat perkusi. Baekhyun terus menyanyi dengan teman yang melakukan rapp tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Suho pada dirinya.

" _How about you_

 _Im all about you_

 _Areumdawotdeon keuttaero doragallae_

 _Reset…"_

Suho yang mendengar suara melengking Baekhyun terdiam, bisa dibilang suara boncel itu lumayan bagus, tapi tetap saja mengganggu.

"Namja itu tidak bisa diam" gerutu Suho yang mulai kejam, ia bangun dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menariknya turun dari atas kursi. Semua diam melihat Suho melakukan hal yang menurut mereka kasar pada 'Princess' mereka.

"Wae? Kau terpesona?" tanya Baekhyun, Suho membuang wajahnya jengah, ia semakin mencengkram lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau kira ini hutan? Berhentilah berdandan seperti itu dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti itu HA?!" Baekhyun mengernyit, ia melepas cengkraman Suho lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak berteriak tapi menyanyi"

"Kalau kau hobi menyanyi bernyanyi di club menyanyi bukan seperti ini!" Baekhyun yang kesal karena ada orang yang mengatur hidupnya segera melayangkan jitakan.

"YA! KAU SIAPA? MENYURUHKU SEPERTI ITU HAH?" marah Baekhyun, Suho melotot kaget mendapat jitakan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. "Kalau tidak suka tutup telinga mu anak pintar! Murid kelas sebelah tidak protes aku bernyanyi seperti ini, kenapa kau protes? Tutup saja dengan earphone! Lagipula, aku tidak setiap hari melakukan ini!" ucap Baekhyun diakhiri cibiran yang membuat Suho semakin marah.

"Tidak setiap hari? Baik, aku menantangmu jika kau benar-benar hanya melakukan hal seperti ini tidak setiap hari berarti kau hanya akan melakukan ini 2 atau tiga kali. Jika kau berhasil melakukan hal ini 3 kali saja dalam satu minggu, aku memperbolehkanmu menyanyi seperti itu, tapi jika kau melakukan hal ini lebih dari 3 kali, kau harus berhenti melakukan ini. Deal?" Baekhyun diam menatap tangan Suho yang terjulur untuk berjabat tangan dengan dirinya, ia menatap teman-temannya, mereka hanya mengangguk. Kembali mereka beradu pandang tajam, Baekhyun menjabat tangan Suho dengan sengaja mencengkramnya.

"Deal" Suho menyeringai lalu balas mencengkram lebih kuat tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Tao mengernyit melihat seseorang sedang memainkan alat-alat wushunya yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas rumput, entah siapa dia tapi kelakukan orang itu membuat Tao marah. Ditinggal di toilet sebentar saja sudah ada yang memainkan barang-barangnya.

"Nu-" Tao tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya melihat orang yang memainkan alat-alatnya itu tidak asing di matanya. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah blasteran itu' batin Tao, ia tetap di posisinya cukup jauh untuk mengamati wajah orang itu.

Flashback

Saat itu Tao sudah menginjak tahun kedua tapi dirinya tidak suka sekolah ini, Tao tidak setuju dipindahkan ke Korea ikut dengan Kakaknya yang mengurus cabang perusahan Ayahnya di Korea. Tao tidak suka beradaptasi, makanya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi murid bodoh dan menemukan teman-temannya yang sangat solid.

"Aku malas bersekolah di sini meskipun sudah dua tahun, kenapa tidak di China saja" gerutu Tao. Seorang pria berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah blasteran menghampiri Tao dan duduk di samping Tao.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya pria itu, meskipun berseragam sama dengannya Tao tetap curiga dengan pria itu.

"Annyeong" sapa pria itu pada Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo" balas Tao sopan, siapa dia? Apa orang jahat? Sunbae mesum? Pikiran negative Tao langsung muncul, ia segera menjaga jarak dengan pria itu.

"Mau lollipop?" tanya pria itu sambil menyodorkan satu buah lollipop warna-warni pada Tao. Tao menerimanya lalu menatap curiga pria dan lollipop yang ada di tangannya ini. Apa lollipop ini di beri obat bius atau perangsang? Tao melotot dengan pemikirannya sendiri, ia melirik pria di sampingnya ini yang memakan lollipop yang sama dengannya. Bisa saja lollipop miliknya tidak diberi obat sementara punyanya diberi obat.

Tao segera berdiri dari duduknya dan begegas pergi, tapi pria itu menarik lengannya untuk kembali.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku ingin ngobrol, sepertinya kau ada masalah" ucap pria blasteran itu, Tao menggeleng.

"Ceritakanlah" ucap pria itu sekarang ia mulai memegang pundak Tao tapi rekasi Tao agak berlebihan, ia berteriak kencang, mengatai pria di hadapannya mesum terakhir menendang selangkangan pria itu cukup keras.

Flashback End

Tao menjerit tertahan mengingat orang itu, orang bernama Kris itu. "KYAAA!" Tao menutup mulutnya ia segera merangkak menuju semak-semak untuk bersembunyi. Kris yang mendengar suara teriakkan dari arah belakang menoleh, tapi mata hitamnya tidak menemukan apapun.

"Siapa? Sepertinya itu suara seseorang, siapa ya?" gumam Kris, ia beralih pada alat-alat wushu ini, Kris berpikir mungkin ini milik orang yang berteriak tadi.

Tao terus merangkak berusaha menjauhi tempat Kris tadi, semoga Kris tidak melihatnya. Tao sangat malu mengingat kejadian itu. "Chakkaman, dia Kris dari VVIP berarti… DIA SEKELAS DENGANKU!" teriak Tao lantang dan keras. Kris yang mendengar suara teriakan yang sama persis segera berjalan ke arah suara itu.

Tao memukul mulutnya sendiri, Tao kembali merangkak menajuhi tempat itu lalu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik semak-semak yang tinggi.

Seperti dugaan Tao, Kris ada di tempatnya tempatnya tadi.

"Kaki" gumam Kris melihat kaki yang menyembul keluar dari balik semak-semak. Kris menghela nafas lalu menghampri semak-semak itu dari belakang.

"Sepertinya aku salah dengar, lebih baik aku pergi" ucap Kris memancing orang yang bersembunyi darinya itu untuk keluar. Tao yang terlalu bodoh percaya, ia menghela nafas lega lalu keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Kau pemiliknya?"

"KYAA!" Tao berteriak kaget mendengar suara Kris ada di belakangnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah dan melihat Kris menatapnya dengan tongkat wushu milik Tao ada di tangan kanannya.

"Nde, Gomawo" ucap Tao dengan nada gugup dan kepala tertunduk ke bawah menerima tongkatnya kembali.

"Chakkaman" cegah Kris melihat Tao yang berniat lari, Kris menelusuri wajah Tao yang rasanya tidak asing di matanya. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao lalu membaca name tag yang ada di seragam Tao 'Huang ZiTao'. Kris menjetikkan jarinya mengingat orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, pria yang mendang selangkangannya satu tahun lalu.

"Kau orang yang menendang selangkanganku?" tanya Kris, Tao melotot kaget karena Kris masih mengingatnya. Tao segera menggeleng kuat.

"Anniyo! Kurasa kau salah" elak Tao sambil tertawa menutupi rasa malunya, Kris ikut tertawa membuat Tao berpikir mungkin Kris percaya.

"Hahaha… Nde, aku rasa aku benar" ucap Kris kembali dengan wajah dinginnya yang masih diingat jelas Tao. Tao gelapan mendapat tatapan tajam serta wajah dingin itu.

"Anniyo! Yang menendangmu itu saudara kembarku, dia sudah kembali ke China" ucap Tao bohong, Kris menggeleng lalu memutar-mutar tubuh Tao.

"Kau Tao, Tao yang menendang selangkanganku" ucap Kris membuat Tao semakin gelagapan, tentu saja elakannya tadi kentara sekali bohong.

"Xi Songsaenim ada di belakang" ucap Tao menunjuk ke arah belakang Kris, bodohnya Kris karena dirinya tertipu oleh Tao. Tao tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini ia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi Kris.

"Aku sekelas denganmu"

.

.

Pria yang membuat Jongin merasa malu, Chanyeol sedang di perpustakaan membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang sangat tebal.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya D.O yang baru datang ke perpustakaan ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol begitu melihatnya. Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas lalu meminum soda yang ada di samping buku-bukunya. D.O tersenyum sekilas lalu memilih duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol datar tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya dari buku-buku tebal berisi rumus-rumus kimia.

"Ne?"

"Kau mau apa? Kenapa duduk di situ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. D.O tersenyum sekilas lalu menunjukkan buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Membaca buku" jawab D.O.

"Selain itu, Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini menatap mata bulat D.O. Dirinya sudah tahu tentang gossip yang mengatakan kalau D.O menyukainya, tapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya ia memilih bersikap tak acuh terhadap D.O.

"Kau sudah tahu bahkan kau sudah paham"

"Tapi aku tidak, Kyungsoo"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa belajar sedikit saja?" tanya D.O kali ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca, jujur saja ia sudah lelah bersikap biasa saja-saja dan mengalah untuk diam.

"Tidak bisa" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengenggenggam tangan D.O.

"Kau tidak bisa karena kau tidak pernah mencoba, kau tidak pernah mencoba membuka hatimu" D.O melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, dirinya benar-benar pusing dengan sikap D.O seperti itu.

Chanyeol takut untuk memulai sebuah hubungan meskipun itu hanya sebuah pacaran, trauma perceraian orangtuanya membuatnya takut untuk memulai.

.

.

Taemin menatap namja yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang sekolah dengan tatapan lembut dan manis. Namja itu- Choi Minho, teman sekelasnya yang sangat tampan dan tidak kalah pintar dengannya.

"Gomawo, Minho" ucap Taemin dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi bulatnya yang menambah kesan imutnya. Bisa dilihat dongsaeng Kim Jongin sedang jatuh cinta.

"Taemin, aku mempunyai permintaan" ucap Minho sambil menggenggam kedua tangan namja imut ini. "Kau mau kencan denganku?" Taemin membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ajakkan Minho yang menurutnya tiba-tiba. Taemin sudah menebak kalau Minho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan ternyata benar.

"Bukan kita berdua saja, aku akan mengajak Kakak sepupuku. Seperti double date" ucap Minho, Taemin mengangguk membuat Minho bersorak senang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu besok pagi dimana tempatnya, bye" Taemin mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang membuat Minho ikut tersenyum.

"Chogiyo Minho" Minho yang bersiap menaiki sepedanya berbalik mendengar Taemin memanggilnya. "Ne?" Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Minho.

"Good Night" Minho tersenyum lalu mengendarai sepedanya pulang dengan senyum dan bunga yang terus bermekaran dimana-dimana. Taemin tertawa kecil melakukan first kiss nya diusia 15 tahun, Taemin tidak menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya jengkel dan marah, pemilik mata itu-Jongin menghampiri adiknya lalu memukul punggung mungil adiknya berkali-kali.

"Appo! Appo! Kim Jongin!" adu Taemin sambil menghindar dari Jongin yang sepertinya akan semakin brutal.

"Bagus! Bagus! Kau sudah besar ya! Ciuman, ciuman, ciuman dan ciuman saja yang ada di pikiranmu! Kau tidak punya malu mencium namja di depan umum?!" marah Jongin sambil menoyor-noyor kepala Taemin, Taemin menatap Jongin jengkel lalu berteriak kencang.

"YA! Aku menyukainya, dia juga menyukaiku!" balas Taemin, Jongin berdecih, ia mencubit bibir Taemin agar berhenti berteriak.

"Bagus, kau berani membantahku! Kau memang tidak punya malu!" marah Jongin, Taemin melepas tangan Jongin yang mencubit bibirnya.

"Memang aku saja?! Kau juga tidak punya malu, kau menyebut dirimu murid SMA tapi kau mendapat peringkat paling rendah tiap semester, bahkan kau tidak ingat pelajaran SMP! Kau yang seharusnya malu, mana ada yeoja atau namja yang mau denganmu!" Jongin semakin naik pitam mendengar ejekkan dan makian Taemin yang membuatnya sangat tersinggung.

"KIM TAEMIN! KAU BILANG APA?!" bentak Jongin dengan suara lantang dan keras. "Sekali lagi kau mengataiku seperti itu aku akan mengHWAAAAK MU!" ancam Jongin dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti ingin menelan Taemin. Taemin yang sama sekali tidak takut menginjak kaki Jongin lalu berlari masuk.

"DASAR KIM JONGIN BABBO!" maki Taemin sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin yang meringis kesakitan.

"Dia itu menurun dari siapa?" gumam Jongin. Dia tidak sadar kalau sikap adiknya itu sangat mirip dengannya, Jongin berjalan masuk dengan tertatih-tatih karena kakinya yang baru terinjak sangat nyeri, injakan Taemin sangat kuat.

.

Taemin menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang mencoba beberapa pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk kencan pertamanya besok. Tapi ucapan Minho beberapa jam lalu membuatnya berhenti memilih pakaian.

"Double date? Aku mengajak siapa, kalau dia mengajak kakak sepupu berarti aku harus mengajak… Kim Jongin" gumam Taemin, ia melempar pakian yang hendak ia coba ke Kasur. "Kau harus membantuku"

.

Jongin menatap kaki indahnya sedih, kaki yang awalnya berwarna eksotis itu sekarang berwarna merah kebiruan karena injakan Taemin.

"Dasar! Kakiku"

KRIEET

"Hyung~~" Jongin kenal suara dan nada itu. Suara Taemin dan nada suara yang dikeluarkan jika ia ada maunya.

"Wae? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan PR mu" ucap Jongin lalu menarik selimutnya, Taemin naik ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu menyingkap selimut Jongin.

"WAE?!" tanya Jongin kesal. Taemin memegang memar di kaki Jongin lalu mulai membasuhnya dengan air hangat. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin yang jijik melihat wajah adiknya yang sok imut, wajah yang akan ditampilkan jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Besok akhir pekan… aku akan berkencan dengan namja tadi" ucap Taemin pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Dia mengajak double date, dia akan membawa kakak sepupunya. Kau maukan?" tanya Taemin membuat Jongin terkejut, ia menyingkirkan kakinya dari tangan Taemin lalu membuang wajahnya.

"Hyung~~" rengek Taemin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin.

"Naega wae? Aku tidak suka kencan" tolak Jongin, Taemin cemberut mendengar penolakan Jongin.

"Jebal~~ Hyung~~" rengek Taemin dengan puppy eyes yang ia luncurkan, sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak melihat wajah adiknya segalak-galak dirinya Jongin mempunyai rasa sayang dan tidak tega.

"Hyung~~~" rengek Taemin sekali lagi. Jongin menghela nafs pasrah, kepalanya ia anggukan membuat Taemin tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo, Hyung~~"

"Nde, tidurlah" ucap Jongin lembut sambil mengusap rambut Taemin sayang. "Geure" balas Taemin lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan ceria. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menarik selimutnya kembali.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tidak sabaran, pacar namdongsaengnya ini terlambat 15 menit.

"Namjachingumu, terlambat!" ledek Jongin, Taemin cemberut mendegar ledekkan Jongin tentang Minho. Jongin bangun dari duduknya membuat Taemin terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Taemin,

"Toilet" jawab Jongin singkat.

.

Jongin kembali dari toilet mengernyit melihat dua orang sudah duduk di hadapan Taemin, pasti itu namjachingu Taemin dan kakak sepupunya.

"Minho, itu Hyungku namanya Kim Jongin" Jongin terkejut melihat kakak sepupu namjachingu Taemin yang bernama Choi Minho.

"Annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida" Jongin menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat pria yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu. menjalaninya terlebih dulu dan perjalanan dari kisah klise dan klasik dimulai.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **KENAPA BISA KEPALA! ITU EKOR!"**

" **Dia sekelas dengan kita"**

" **Daebak"**

" **Chan gila itu di posisi ketiga aku pikir di posisi kedua ternyata aku salah, dia sangat angkuh, sombong, menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu. Selain Chan gila, Chan tidak tahu malu cocok"**

" **SEMUA DIAM!"**

" **Gwenchana… Gwenchana… Gwenchana"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, KrisKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

…

"Aku… aku terlambat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu… aku sangat terlambat… hiks"

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku terlambat…"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jongin melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tidak sabaran, pacar namdongsaengnya ini terlambat 15 menit.

"Namjachingumu, terlambat!" ledek Jongin, Taemin cemberut mendegar ledekkan Jongin tentang Minho. Jongin bangun dari duduknya membuat Taemin terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Taemin,

"Toilet" jawab Jongin singkat.

Taemin merengut melihat Jongin yang sepertinya terpaksa ikut dengannya, beberapa detik kemudian yang ditunggu Taemin datang, Minho dan kakak sepupunya yang tampan dan tinggi.

"Minho" panggil Taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya, Minho tersenyum lalu menyeret kakak sepupunya yang bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Annyeong, Taemin" sapa Minho, Taemin mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat pada kakak sepupu Minho.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Taemin imnida" ucap Taemin sopan.

Jongin kembali dari toilet mengernyit melihat dua orang sudah duduk di hadapan Taemin, pasti itu namjachingu Taemin dan kakak sepupunya.

"Minho, itu Hyungku namanya Kim Jongin" Jongin terkejut melihat kakak sepupu namjachingu Taemin yang bernama Choi Minho.

"Annyeonghaseyo Park Chanyeol imnida" Jongin menutup mulutnya terkejut melihat pria yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Chapter 3

Taemin mengernyit heran melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Jongin. Taemin mengernyit melihat keakraban Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Taemin heran, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menuntun Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya sementara Minho di samping Taemin.

Minho dan Taemin menikmati waktu kencannya, berbeda dengan Jongin yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan kaki yang terus bergerak gelisah.

" _Memang aku berharap? Tidak sama sekali, dasar telinga lebar gila!"_

" _si Chan gila? Itu cocok untuknya"_

" _Dia itu memang pintar, banyak yang mengatakannya tampan tapi dia tidak setampan itu. Apa dia itu Choi Min Soo? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sekelas dengan orang seperti itu yang sifatnya lebih buruk dari Taemin, memang si Chan gila cocok untuknya"_

Jongin memijat pelipisnya frustasi mengingat tindakan buruk yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol, melalui ekor matanya Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Jongin tersedak air liurnya sendiri tertangkap basah sedang melirik Chanyeol, ia meminum cream latte nya tidak elit dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bicara?" tanya Minho heran. "Apa kalian hanya satu sekolah tidak satu kelas?" tanya Minho lagi. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati karena namjachingu Taemin sangat bawel, kenapa juga Taemin menerima ajakan kencan MinHo.

"Anu… Min-"

"Aku dipindahkan ke kelas Jongin, kau tahu aku dari VVIP Class" ucap Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan Jongin. Taemin mengangguk paham, ia sempat terkejut melihat pria yang awalnya ia duga pintar mengenal Jongin tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol Taemin paham.

Jongin tersenyum kikuk lalu kembali meminum cream latte nya. Chanyeol sedikit bergeser ke tempat Jongin membuat Jongin mengernyit heran sekaligus takut, ia sedikit berpikir macam-macam karena Chanyeol menatapnya sangat dalam dan menuntuk seakan-akan tatapan itu membuatnya menanggalkan bajunya dan membuat Jongin bertambah malu. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membayangkan itu semua.

"Wae?" tanya Jongin pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Chanyeol menyeringai tipis lalu mulai berbisik di telinga Jongin.

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Chan gila? Telinga lebar gila?" tanya Chanyeol usil, Jongin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku memberikan julukan itu karena aku sangat kesal dengan tindakanmu tempo hari. Kau sangat kurang ajar, menyebalkan dan buruk sekali, tapi aku ingin minta maaf. Mianhae" Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas lalu mengeluarkan sebuah koin.

"Bagimana kalau kita bermain lempar koin? Kalau kepala aku tidak memaaf kanmu, tapi kalau ekor aku memaafkan mu" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menurut dirinya sangat konyol.

"Ini permintaan maaf bukan permainan lempar koin, kalau tidak mau maafkan tidak apa-apa" ucap Jongin yang malas meladeni kekonyolan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya murid pintar, tapi sekarang terlihat konyol aneh sekali. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kepala atau ekor?" tanya Chanyeol bersikeras mengajak Jongin bermain lempar koin.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?" tanya Jongin balik yang mulai kesal dengan permintaan Chanyeol.

"Kepala…" Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap melempar koin miliknya.

"Ekor"-Jongin.

Koin itu jatuh di tangan Chanyeol menampilkan sisi koin bergambar angka, awalnya Jongin berniat tertawa tapi terhenti karena Chanyeol tertawa lebih dulu dengan keras lalu tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Kepala! Mian, aku tidak memaaf kanmu" ucap Chanyeol senang, Jongin melotot tidak percaya mendengar kalau angka adalah kepala yang artinya Chanyeol memaafkannya tapi malah terbalik. Apa benar pemuda di hadapannya ini pintar?

"KENAPA BISA KEPALA! ITU EKOR!" teriak Jongin kesal sambil menunjuk uang koin Chanyeol, pengunjung café langsung menatap ke meja mereka mendengar teriakan yang sangat lantang dan keras menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe. Taemin melotot ke arah Jongin yang membuat dirinya malu di hadapan MinHo dan umum, MinHo berdehem berusaha menutupi rasa malunya karena kakak sepupunya ikut terlibat.

"Kau ini kenapa? Angka itu kepala, Jend Lee Soon Shin itu ekor" elak Chanyeol, Jongin berdecak lalu memukul tangan Chanyeol.

"ANNIYO! Jend Lee Soon Shin itu kepala dan angka itu ekor!" sanggah Jongin dengan nada suara yang masih keras dan lantang. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu balik memukul tangan Jongin.

"Kau yakin Jend Lee Soon Shin itu kepala? Ada dasar hukum atau peraturannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin berdecak kesal lalu menoyor-noyor kepala Chanyeol.

"Bukan dasar hokum yang jelas Jend Le-"

"Tidak ada kan? Kim Jongin, kalau ada orang asing ke Korea mereka akan membedakan nominal uang melihat angka atau gambar Jend Lee?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, Jongin diam ia memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Angka" jawab Jongin pelan, Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Geurae! Itulah alasannya kenapa angka itu kepala" Jongin masih mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti dan kesal, setau dirinya Jend Lee itu kepala dan angka itu ekor tapi… apa selama ini dia salah? Atau Chanyeol yang menipunya.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Jongin, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum lima jari. Jongin masih berpikir dan berusah mengingat-ingat, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Jongin yang nampak bingung dan kesal.

.

Kencan Taemin akhirnya selesai, Jongin bernafas lega selama di perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka. Bernafas lega karena ia tidak jarus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, tidak sepenuhnya sih mengingat Chanyeol tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Taemin yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Jongin. Taemin menoleh lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya, Jongin semakin tersenyum.

"Dia namja yang baik, sopan dan yang jelas dia sangat menyukaimu. Aku setuju jika kalian pacaran, kau pasti bahagia" Taemin tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk Jongin sangat erat.

"Hyung, Gomawo. Karena sudah menemaniku kencan" Jongin mengacak-acak rambut Taemin gemas, meskipun ia sangat galak dan kasar dengan Taemin tapi sejujurnya Jongin sangat menyayanginya.

"Sekali-kali ajak dia main ke rumah, kenalkan pada Appa dan Eomma"

"Kami belum perpacaran resmi, aku akan mengajaknya jika kami sudah berpacaran resmi, neaga yaksok" ucap Taemin dengan dua jari berbentuk 'V' ia acungkan, Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah lain.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Taemin mencegat Jongin yang berjalan lurus bukan belok ke halaman rumah mereka.

"Ke supermarket sebentar saja" jawab Jongin kembali berjalan.

.

.

"Jadi?"

Chen dan Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Jongin diam memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin soal kepala dan ekor di permainan lempar koin, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan memutuskan untuk duduk bersama mendengar curhatan Jongin. Chen mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan game nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol benar, berarti kita selama ini salah" ucap Sehun membuat senyum harapan Jongin pudar. Dirinya pikir teman-temannya akan memihak padanya, Jongin meminum birnya dengan rakus.

"Tapi Harabeoji bilang Jend Lee itu kepala dan angka ekor…Aaa, dia memang Chan gila!" maki Jongin. Chen tersenyum kecil mendengar makian Jongin untuk Chanyeol.

"Kalian ingat murid dari VVIP yang melaporkan aku karena membobol situs sekolah untuk mengganti nilai kita?" Tanya Chen, Sehun mengangguk.

"Waegeurae?"

"Dia sekelas dengan kita" ucap Chen lalu menunjukkan laptopnya yang menampilkan beberapa profil siswa yang sengaja ia ambil dari data sekolah tentang lima murid yang dipindah ke XOXO Class.

"Murid itu Zhang YiXing biasa dipanggil Lay" Jongin melirik sekilas ke laptop Chen.

"Dia anak tunggal dari keluarga Zhang yang mempunyai perusahaan property yang saham nya sedang melonjak tinggi, dia mempunyai bakat menari mungkin Kai pernah melihatnya dan dia lumayan di bidang komunikasi teknologi lebih tepatnya dia rival hackerku. Orangtuanya merupakan donator sekolah dengan jumlah sumbangan diposisi ke lima dan dia termasuk peringkat lima besar satu sekolah"

"Ini Do Kyungsoo atau akrab disapa D.O dia sangat berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara rival abadi Baekhyun di club menyanyi, dia mempunyai otak encer, dia menduduki peringkat dua satu sekolah. Orangtuanya mempunyai Persahaan fashion dan boutique terkenal tidak hanya di Korea, orangtuanya donator dengan jumlah sumbangan di posisi ke empat"

"Park Chanyeol, dia murid paling cerdas satu sekolah. Sejak SD dia sudah menunjukkan kepintarannya dengan mengikuti LCT atau projek sains tingkat nasional dan internasional. Dia mampu menggunakan 5 bahasa, termasuk Korea, Mandarin, Jepang, Inggris dan Tagalog. Orangtuanya bercerai saat usianya 12 tahun, Ibunya memiliki restorant terkenal di Jepang sementara Ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan tambang batu bara. Orangtuanya donator dengan jumlah sumbangan di posisi ke tiga"

Jongin berdecih mendengar orangtua Chanyeol berada di posisi ketiga, ia pikir Chanyeol ada di posisi dua atau satu. Sifatnya itu benar-benar membuat Jongin naik darah, ia memang pintar tapi berlagak seperti penguasa. Memikirkannya membuat Jongin semakin kesal dan mungkin darahnya naik saat diperiksa sekarang atau mendadak ia di vonish memiliki penyakit hipertensi.

"Wu YiFan atau Kris Wu ini keturunan China-Kanada, disini ia tinggal dengan sepupunya bernama Henry Lau. Soal prestasi dia murid yang mendapat peringkat empat satu sekolah, dia tidak mempunyai bakat menonjol tapi ia sangat popular di kalangan yeoja karena ia pernah mengikuti kontes modelling dan meraih juara kedua. Orangtuanya memiliki perusahaan farmasi terbesar di China, dengan jumlah sumbangan di posisi kedua"

"Terakhir, Kim JoonMyeon atau Suho merupakan murid paling kaya diantara teman-temannya itu dia merupakan cucu dari pemilik SM High School dia mempunyai bakat menyanyi satu club dengan D.O dan Baekhyun, prestasi dia menduduki posisi ke tiga. Orangtuanya memilik banyak perusahaan yang memegang kendali penuh bursa saham, orangtuanya soal sumbangan jelas nomor satu"

Sehun bertepuk tangan mendengar semua penjelasan Chen yang sangat lengkap. Chen hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul lalu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh.

"Daebak, kau sangat pintar" puji Sehun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Chan gila itu di posisi ketiga aku pikir di posisi kedua ternyata aku salah, dia sangat angkuh, sombong, menyebalkan dan tidak tahu malu. Selain Chan gila, Chan tidak tahu malu cocok" Jongin menghela nafas kasar lalu beranjak bangun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja pulang" jawab Jongin ketus lalu berjalan pulang dengan membawa sekaleng birnya yang belum habis. Minum seperti ini sudah ia lakukan sejak kelas 2 dan orangtuanya mengijinkan asal masih dalam batas normal.

.

Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya menatap langit malam yang menurutnya indah, malam ini entah kenapa dia sulit tidur mungkin karena ia minum bir tadi. Matanya menatap rumah yang berada di sampingnya dengan tajam, rumah seseorang yang membuatnya malu.

"Tapi Chan gila itu kasihan juga, tapi aneh juga. Dia lebih memilih ikut dengan Ibunya tinggal di rumah biasa seperti itu ketimbang dengan Appa nya, kasihan anak broken home. Malangnya…" ucap Jongin lembut dan pelan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa kasihan mendengar Chanyeol anak broken home seperti itu. Hanya sebentar setelah itu ia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku kasihan padanya? Seharusnya aku melakukan ini" ucap Jongin lalu menendang ke udara bebas. Tepat setelah itu jendela di hadapan Jongin terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada mungkin habis mandi, Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat kaki Jongin tepat menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ommo" Jongin segera menurunkan kakinya lalu menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat. "Sejak kapan dia di situ? Eottoekhae?"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa XOXO Class sangat ribut, karena guru mereka belum datang. Tentu saja kesempatan ini digunakan murid-murid untuk ngobrol, bermain game dengan Chen atau saling melempar kertas, semua terlihat senang dengan jam kosong ini kecuali empat murid dari VVIP Class yang sedari tadi membaca buku dengan earphone di telinga mereka.

Kesenangan semua murid terhenti karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan membawa buku-buku dan dia berdiri di depan dengan jam pasir di atas meja. Beberapa detik hening, tapi mereka semua ribut kembali.

"SEMUA DIAM!" teriak Chanyeol kencang dan lantang, semua murid wanita melongo terkejut mendengar teriakkan Chanyeol yang lebih lantang dari HeeChul Songsaenim atau Luhan Songsaenim.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK!" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara yang masih lantang dan keras. Semua murid terkeseip lalu segera kembali ke tempat duduk. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu duduk di atas meja dengan jari-jari yang memainkan jam pasir miliknya.

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar kalau XOXO Class di percaya untuk pertama kalinya menjadi panitia untuk festival sekolah tiga bulan yang akan datang, aku yang akan membimbing dan menjadi ketuanya. Itu semua ditugaskan langsung oleh kepala sekolah"

Semua murid terperangah mendengarnya mereka sama sekali tidak tahu soal pemberitahuan ini, beberapa murid yeoja mulai berbisik dan memuji Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol berdehem keras membuat beberapa murid itu menghentikan obrolan murahan itu.

"Semua harus berpartisipasi, saat diskusi atau apapun. Semua jumlah murid di sini 36 murid yang akan dibagi menjadi 4 tim, ketua dari setiap tim adalah murid dari kelas VVIP Zhang YiXing, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, dan Kim JoonMyeon" Chanyeol mulai menulis di papan tulis nama dari murid kelas VVIP.

"Zhang YiXing bertugas di bagian iklan, pencetakan dokumen, pembuatan surat dan promosi di luar sekolah maupun di dalam sekolah, Kris Wu kau bertugas di bagian fashion dan perlengkapan panggung, Do KyungSoo pengurus tamu undangan dan mengkoordinir stand-stand, dan Kim JoonMyeon bertugas untuk menyiapkan hiburan dan mengawasi sound system, terakhir aku harus memiliki wakil tapi tetap masuk ke dalam tim tadi"

Semua murid semakin terperangah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dan rencana pemuda itu yang sangat matang.

"Daebak" gumam Sehun menatap cara Chanyeol menjelaskan ke semua murid persis seperti CEO di drama yang sering Ibunya tonton.

"Wakilnya adalah Kim Jongin" semua mata membulat sempurna mendengar nama Kim Jongin disebut sebagai wakil dari Chanyeol. Sementara Jongin yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja segera bangun mendengar keputusan sepihak Chanyeol

"Ne? Joyo?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau harus minta persetujuanku, belum tentu orang yang ka-"

"Kau harus tahu satu hal tentang diriku, aku sama sekali tidak suka di tentang. Jadi, kau bisa jalan lurus ke depan jika kau tidak menurut" Jongin berkacak pinggang mendengar ucapan seenaknya Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol…"

"Apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau murid TK? Terima atau keluar?" Jongin diam mendengar hinaan dan perintah Chanyeol terhadap dirinya. Chan gila itu menghinanya lagi.

"Aku sudah menentukan siapa saja yang masuk tim Lay, Kris, Suho dan D.O" ucap Chanyeol sambil membagikan selembar kertas berisi anggota tim.

Chen terkejut namanya berada di bawah Zhang YiXing, Tao pun sama ia terkejut menemukan namanya berada di bawah Kris Wu.

"Eotteokhae? Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang telah membuat masalah denganku, Eotteokhae?" gumam Tao nelangsa, apalagi dengan tulisan yang cukup besar terletak paling bawah **'ANGGOTA TIM TIDAK BISA DI RUBAH'.**

Sehun tersenyum mendapati namanya berada di tim yang ia inginkan 'Stand Taem', ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang asik menggerutu.

"Baek, Wae?" Tanya Sehun penasaran, Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menunjuk namanya yang berada di tim Suho.

"Itu bagus, kau bisa menyanyi bersama Suho" ucap Sehun girang, Baekhyun melotot tajam lalu melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Sehun menggunakan penggaris.

"Bagus menurutmu tapi kabar buruk untukku!" desis Baekhyun tajam.

Chanyeol memukul mejanya keras membuat semua murid hening seketika yang awalnya ribut.

"Kita akan mulai diskusi, aku beri waktu dua menit untuk berkumpul bersama tim kalian" perintah Chanyeol tegas, semua murid bergerak cepat mereka berkumpul dengan tim mereka. Tao tersenyum melihat Jongin satu team dengannya.

"Kai untung kau satu kelompok denganku" ucap Tao memeluk Jongin sangat erat, Jongin mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Tao dan di samping Tao adalah Kris.

"Waktu habis, kita mulai dari Promotion Team" tunjuk Chanyeol kepada Lay yang timnya duduk di kiri Chanyeol. Lay terdiam mendengarnya, apalagi melihat jam pasir yang terus turun seiring berjalannya waktu. Apa dia tidak memberikan waktu untuk anggota team berdiskusi?

"Promotion Team? Aku sepertinya memanggil Promotion Team?" Chen yang tidak ingin terkena imbas kemarahan Chanyeol segera menginjak kaki Lay agar segera bicara. Lay tersadar lalu membaca tulisan yang berada di notenya, ide paling singkat yang pernah ia pilih.

"Ketua, aku berencana melakukan promosi diluar sekolah melalui brosur menggunakan tema yang sedang terkenal saat ini lalu, akan dibagikan disetiap sekolah maupun di jalan" ucap Lay, Chanyeol diam lalu menggeleng.

"Out!" Lay tersenyum kecut dengan pandangan sakit hati mendengar teman satu kelasnya dulu menolak idenya. "Kim Jongin tolong catat agenda diskusi hari ini dan seterusnya" perintah Chanyeol tanpa menoleh ke Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa patuh saja menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia masih sadar diri kalau Chanyeol ketuanya.

"Next, Entertainment team"

"Aku berencana untuk menampilkan beberapa murid berbakat dari sekolah, club menyanyi akan aku gabungkan menjadi sebuah group vocal lalu dance menjadi group dance" ucap Suho.

"Sepertinya hampir semua murid SM High School sudah menonton murid-murid berbakat itu lomba, hiburan tidak akan menjadi menarik, out!"

Suho menggigit bibirnya mendengar penolak kan Chanyeol.

"Stage team"

"Aku berencana akan menata panggung dengan gaya klasik zaman eropa sepertinya itu sedang digemari" ucap Tao mendahului Kris yang hendak bicara.

"Ada kata sepertinya, berarti ada kemungkinan ya dan tidak dan kau tidak berpikir biayanya? Out!" Tao menggerutu kesal, kekesalannya ia lampiaskan pada pulpen malang miliknya yang sudah patah menjadi dua.

"Stand Team"

"Aku berencana akan membuat sebuah café dengan gaya Paris yang glamour dengan jajanan pasar Korea" ucap D.O,

"Sepertinya tidak sesuai dengan covernya orang berpikir mungkin masakan yang disajikan adalah masakan barat mereka akan kecewa dan gossip menyebar penghasilan tidak maksimal dengan pengeluaran, out!"

"Bagaimana dengan mempromosikan festival ini melalui online, selebaran, dan iklan-iklan"-Chen

"Out!"

"Bagimana mengundang penyanyi berbakat dari sekolah la-"-Baekhyun

"Out!"

"Tata panggung yang minimalis dengan kon-"-Jongin

"Out!"

Semua terdiam menahan kekesalannya, ada yang mengigit bibir, mengigit pulpen, menggerutu, melipat tangan di dada dan masih banyak. Mereka kesal karena semua ide mereka ditolak mentah-mentah begitu saja tanpa dipertimbangkan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu melipat tangannya di dada, sebuah kebiasaan kalau Chanyeol sedang marah dan kecewa.

"Apa hanya segini? Kalian memang rendah dalam pelajaran tapi tidak aku sangka kalian lemah dalam diskusi sepert ini, apa kalian tidak bisa berpikir? Selain itu ada masalah lain…" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kepala kalian kosong"

Semua murid menahan emosi mendengar makian Chanyeol yang sangat kasar dan tidak berprikemanusiaan, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan manusia di kelas ini tidak memiliki otak.

"Kalian yang dari VVIP Class! Apa kalian merasa sudah hebat? Semua ide kalian tadi tidak berisi bagaimana bisa kalian membimbing team kalian!" marah Chanyeol dengan nada lantang dan tinggi, murid-murid yeoja terdiam dengan mata memerah mendengar suara lantang Chanyeol.

"Aku salah menilai kalian berempat… Kalian sama saja kosong"

Lay, Suho, D.O dan Kris menahan emosi mereka mendengar makian Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuk mereka juga. Sepertinya mereka sudah paham karakter Chanyeol sekarang, pemarah, pemarah, pemarah dan memaki orang lain seenak jidat.

"Aku masih di sini kalau kalian mau minta maaf, mempunyai ide atau memberikan alasan kenapa kalian seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sarkatis. Baekhyun menarik nafas lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Begini Ketua Park, kami tentu saja terkejut dengan pemberitahuan mendadak ini. Kalau saja diberitahu lebih dulu kami akan mempersi-"

Chanyeol menjetik tangannya menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun yang membela teman sekelasnya ia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya dan dia tidak terima di hina tidak memiliki otak.

"Geuraeseo, kalian harus mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum menyajikan dan hasilnya seperti tadi. Apa kalian tidak bisa berpikir 0.03 detik saat diskusi atau memikirkan ide? Ternyata benar dugaan awalku tadi… K-O-S-O-N-G" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan di kata kosong dan nada bicara yang benar-benar sangat menusuk hati mereka semua termasuk VVIP Class.

"Sekarang kalian beristirahat, aku belum menyampaikan satu hal yang penting selama tiga bulan kalian tidak belajar sama sekali tapi jam pelajaran seperti ini akan diisi dengan diskusi kelompok dan presentasi" Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu berjalan keluar kelas begitu saja menghiraukan tatapan sengit dan kesal.

"Dia memang Chan gila!" gerutu Jongin melihat Chanyeol keluar begitu saja entah kenapa, mungkin dia memberi waktu jeda tapi bagi XOXO Class ini buka jeda ataupun istirahat tapi mulai detik ini juga tidak ada istirahat lagi untuk XOXO Class. Seharusnya ini kabar bahagia untuk XOXO Class tapi mereka tidak berteriak senang atau tertawa tapi malah menampilkan wajah horror.

"Jadi, kita akan terus seperti ini? Bertemu dengan namja yang dulu kita idolakan?" Tanya yeoja yang tadi sempat ditegur Chanyeol, yeoja itu-Seohyun.

"Geurae, dia itu sangat menyeramkan berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya yang tampan" ucap yeoja lain-Taeyeon menimpali ucapan Seohyun.

"Kita sebaiknya memberikan dia julukan" usul yeoja lain memberi saran-Tiffany.

"Si Chan gila!" ucap Jongin yang nimbrung dengan trio XOXO itu setelah kembali meng print agenda rapat hari ini, Jongin kesal dengan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol dia tidak ingin jadi wakil dan harus ribet seperti ini.

"Mwo?" Tanya mereka bertiga. "Si Chan gila?" ulang Taeyeon.

"Nde, si Chan gila itu cocok untuknya kalian bilang dia tampan tapi dia tidak setampan itu. Kalian tahu Cho MinSoo? Dia itu Cho MinSoo versi SMA, dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat buruk melebih namdongsaengku. Dulu kalian memuja dan berharap sekelas dengannya tapi sekarang kalian menyesalkan?" oceh Jongin panjang lebar yang diangguki tiga yeoja tadi. Tapi Seohyun melotot kaget melihat Chanyeol tepat di belakang Jongin yang masih terus mengomel.

"Memang dia itu siapa? Langsung menolak mentah-mentah semua ide kita, dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat buruk dan dia mengatai kepala kita kosong! Jangan-jangan kepala dia yang kosong! Aku tidak menyangka, bahkan sangat tidak menyangka bisa sekelas dengan dia. Julukan Chan gila memang cocok untuknyakan? CHAN GILA!" Trio XOXO terus memberi tanda agar Jongin diam dan membatalkan ucapan Jongin yang menghina Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ada apa di belakangku?" Tanya Jongin santai setelah melepas kekesalannya, ia berbalik menatap objek yang di tunjuk Trio XOXO.

"KYAAAAA!" trio XOXO langsung bergerak pergi dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat tadi, meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang gemetar ketakutan karena tatapan Chanyeol yang sangat menusuk.

"Anu… Ketua Park… anu… tad…"

"Gomawo, julukan itu sangat bagus untukku. Lain kali panggil aku dengan julukan itu, mengerti?" Chanyeol mengambil agenda rapat yang sudah di print Jongin lalu melangkah pergi. Jongin mengatur nafasnya, tapi sebuah tawa yang sangat keras mengejutkan Jongin.

"Kau pintar membuat julukan, pasti dia akan mengingatmu setelah ini" ucap Kris yang mendengar semua hinaan Jongin dan julukan Chanyeol yang baru.

"Kau temannya kan? Pergi saja sana" usir Jongin kesal.

"Aku tidak menyukainya meskipun kami satu kelas, aku ada dipihakmu" ucap Kris santai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Wae? Dia tidak normal karena tidak membela temannya" gumam Jongin pelan.

.

.

"Bagaimana menggunakan jajanan pasar tapi stand dikemas dengan gaya simple saja tapi juga menggunakan gaya jaman sekarang, sepertinya orang zaman sekarang lebih menyukai gaya simple, itu sesuai dengan makanan yang disajikan yaitu, jajanan pasar" ucap Sehun menyempurnakan ide D.O tadi.

Chanyeol memencet pulpennya terus menerus mendengar penjelasan Sehun mengenai ide stand café, Tao yang tertarik memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan seksama terutama jari-jari itu dan tatapan Chanyeol.

'Geurae, aku paham-paham gerak-geriknya'-Tao

"Stand simple seperti Café di ujung jalan menuju sekolah kita, café itu memiliki konsep simple meskipun simple orang akan tetap penasaran mencoba masuk ke sana kar-"

"Besok kau presentasikan, kita akan diskusikan ide dari Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun, tapi itu tidak membuat teamnya sedih malahan senang sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik dengan ide dari D.O dan Sehun.

"Sedari tadi kita belum membicarakan konsep, kepala sekolah memberi kita beberapa konsep yaitu, glamour, simple dan klasik. Tapi menurutku itu biasa saja, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya setuju dengan ketua Park, ketiga konsep yang di berikan Kepala Sekolah memang sederhana tapi kita bisa mengembangkan konsep-konsep itu" ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol menatap dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kita memilih konsep simple, Glamour dan Klasik sepertinya sudah sangat klise, sementara simple juga sebenarnya iya tapi kita bisa mengembangkannya" jelas Jongin lagi, ia menatap puas karena akhirnya ia bisa melawan ketakutan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan konsep tentang cinta?" semua mengernyit mendengar usulan yang sedikit aneh yang dikeluarkan Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya? Ini bukan valentine" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Banyak orang yang mengatakan 'aku cinta kamu' tapi mereka tidak tahu artinya. Lagipula, konsep ini simple dan cocok untuk diterapkan team lain. Satu lagi sekolah ini memiliki semboyan yang salah satunya cinta sesama kan? Sepertinya cocok" jelas Sehun lagi, Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar usulan Sehun yang mengingatkannya dengan orangtuanya meskipun jarinya memainkan pulpen tapi pikirannya mengarah ke tempat lain.

"Oke, kita pakai konsep cinta. Festival kali ini kita beri judul 'What is Love?', sepertinya akan menarik minat"

Semua tersenyum senang kecuali Jongin dan D.O yang mellihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Besok kita lanjutkan tentang ide dari Stand team dan dari team lain" ucap Chanyeol lalu bergegas keluar. Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar diskusi ini selesai, ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas keluar, Jongin benar-benar ingin tidur.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap bosan rumah Ibunya yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah terparkir, pasti Ayahnya datang untuk menjemputnya. Chanyeol berjalan melewati rumahnya begitu saja dengan pandangan kosong, sejak konsep cinta diputuskan Chanyeol teringat tentang masa-masa broken homenya dulu. Orangtuanya berjanji akan selalu bersama dengannya dan sangat menyayangi dirinya serta mencintainya, tapi buktinya mereka bercerai membuat Chanyeol menjadi bingung dan diperlakukan seperi boneka Tarik kanan dan kiri.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di taman, perlahan dari atas langit turun air yang awalnya rintik-rintik menjadi sangat deras seiring dengan air mata Chanyeol yang jatuh. Dirinya sebenarnya tidak mau menangis tapi air mata itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk seperti ini kehujanan. Pemilik suara itu-Jongin memayungi Chanyeol lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Gweanchanayo?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan entah apa itu. Jongin menyernyit melihat perubahan ini, saat kencan itu Chanyeol Nampak konyol, tadi Nampak beringas sekarang menyedihkan. Apa Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Jongin"

"Ne?" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin terkejut hingga menjatuhkan payungnya. Matanya membulat sempurna mendapat pelukan dari orang yang sering ia katai. Jongin yang kasihan dan iba balas memeluk Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa… tapi apapun masalahmu… semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin lembut. "Gweanchana… Gweanchana… Gweanahana" entah delusi atau apa tapi Jongin merasakan Chanyeol menangis.

"Gweanchana… Gweanchana… Gwenachana…"

Siluet seorang bertubuh mungil muncul dan menatap mereka seksama, payung ia pegang ia remas sangat kuat menyalurkan kemarahan dan rasa kesalnya.

"Gwenchana…"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Chan gila itu kenapa? Dia sok bergaya Amerika"**

" **Aku dengar"**

…

" **Aku tidak bisa ikut menghibur"**

…

" **Kau manis juga ya"**

…

" **Lebih baik kau diam"**

" **Kau itu pendek, aku bantu"**

…

" **Kau menyukainya?"**

" **Anni"**

Okey, Annyeong! EunRim balik dengan dua chap XOXO Class. Bagaimana? Apa semakin rumit? Semakin GAJE *istilahsekarang*. Enjoy for this chap, dan semoga sedikit ada rasa humornya di ff ini. Aku terharu baca review kalian semua… ini balasan review kalian sebenarnya kemarin aku bikin percobaan untuk balas review tapi nggak tahu itu berhasil atau tidak…

Reply:

desound2111: Gomawo! Sudah kasih semangat, ini sudah di update… review dan baca lagi

KaiNieris: Chanyeol dan Kai memang sama-sama nggak tahu malu, Gomawo sudah mengkritik dan memberi saran semoga aja dua chap ini berkurang kadar typonya. Review lagi ya

Byvn88: reviewnya jadi dua aja ya, Jinjja? Aku nggak nyangka bisa kocag loh ^^. Ini aku udah update, gomawo for review… review lagi ya

SparkyuELF137: Gomawo for review, pasangan D.O kira-kira siapa ya? Aku juga belum tentuin dia sama siapa, lihat aja kelanjutannya… gomawo sudah kasih semangat… ini udah lanjtu review lagi ya

Ariska: Gomawo sudah memberi pujian dan review, ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya

1234: Gomawo sudah memberi pujian dan review, ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya

Yousee: Gomawo reviewnya, ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya

Steffifebri: aku juga mikirnya seperti itu, berarti aku juga lebay? *kayaknyaiya* gomawo for review… ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya

Laxyovrds: Gomawo reviewnya dan pujiannya, ini udah lanjut… review lagi ya

Ohkim9488: reviewnya jadi satu aja ya, hahaha… semoga aja ya, ya karakter Chanyeol memang seperti itu. Double datenya… di chap 3 sudah terkuak seperti apa date mereka… hahaha… ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

...

"Aku… aku terlambat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu… aku sangat terlambat… hiks"

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku terlambat…"

* * *

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di taman, perlahan dari atas langit turun air yang awalnya rintik-rintik menjadi sangat deras seiring dengan air mata Chanyeol yang jatuh. Dirinya sebenarnya tidak mau menangis tapi air mata itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

.

Jongin menatap malas hujan malam ini, untung saja dia membawa payung. Jongin terjebak dengan tipuan Taemin dan akhirnya begini Jongin harus ke supermarket membeli beberapa bahan makanan.

"Namdongsaengku itu" gerutu Jongin. Tidak sengaja Jongin melihat seorang namja sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian, tubuhnya nampak gemetar mungkin karena kedinginan.

"Chan gila" panggil Jongin pelan, ia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu berdiri di hadapannya. "Geure! Chan gila" gumam Jongin pelan, tapi ia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol tidak membalas ataupun menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini?" Tanya sebuah suara yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk seperti ini kehujanan. Pemilik suara itu-Jongin memayungi Chanyeol lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jongin pelan. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar lalu berubah menjadi tatapan sendu dan entah apa itu. Jongin menyernyit melihat perubahan ini, saat kencan itu Chanyeol Nampak konyol, tadi Nampak beringas sekarang menyedihkan. Apa Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Jongin"

"Ne?" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin terkejut hingga menjatuhkan payungnya. Matanya membulat sempurna mendapat pelukan dari orang yang sering ia katai. Jongin yang kasihan dan iba balas memeluk Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa… tapi apapun masalahmu… semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jongin lembut. "Gwenchana… Gwenchana… Gwenchana" entah delusi atau apa tapi Jongin merasakan Chanyeol menangis.

"Gwenchana… Gwenchana… Gwenchana…"

Siluet seorang bertubuh mungil muncul dan menatap mereka seksama, payung ia pegang ia remas sangat kuat menyalurkan kemarahan dan rasa kesalnya.

"Gwenchana…"

* * *

Chapter 4

Pemilik siluet itu adalah D.O, dirinya sengaja datang bertamu ke rumah Chanyeol sebelum menemui Sehun untuk melakukan penelitian. Tapi ia bergegegas keluar dari rumah Chanyeol saat mendengar pemuda itu belum pulang dan D.O menemukan Chanyeol sedang berpelukkan dengan Jongin di bangku taman di haru berhujan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa belajar? Aku akan mengajarimu"

.

Hujan mulai reda, begitu pun Chanyeol yang mulai tenang dan melepas pelukkan Jongin.

"Chanyeol" panggil Jongin pelan, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengantar Chanyeol sampai ke rumah karena ia sedikit khawatir karena wajah pemuda itu nampaknya sedang kacau daripada terjadi sesuatu.

"Soal yang tadi lupakan saja" ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu masuk ke area halaman rumahnya.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya kau akan kena flu minumlah obat" saran Jongin dengan nada suara sedikit berteriak. Jongin terkesip menyadari teriakannya barusan, untuk apa dirinya menasehati pria tiang listrik itu.

"Lebih baik aku tidur"

.

Mata bulat itu menatap malas Sehun yang terus menanyai pemilik café di ujung jalan sekolah mereka. Kelompok mereka akan melakukan presentasi seperti jadwal, tapi D.O sama sekali tidak bekerja dalam penelitian ini, dia sibuk berpikir kenapa Chanyeol seperti itu?

"Baiklah, aku sudah menanyai pemilik café ini. Aku juga sudah memfoto beberapa bagian café ini yang bisa kita tiru" ucap Sehun setelah memasukkan data rekaman dan beberapa foto ke dalam laptopnya. Sehun menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya memikirkan seseorang" celetuk Sehun yang membuat D.O tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?"

"Kau menyukainya, kau menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol" ucap Sehun membuat D.O terkesip, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya D.O dengan senyum kikuknya, Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi D.O.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, semenjak diskusi kau memperhatikannya dengan seksama tapi dia melirikmu saja tidak" D.O menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang membuatnya sangat tersinggung.

"Apa aku sangat terlihat mengejar-ngejarnya?" Tanya D.O pada akhirnya jujur dengan murid tetap XOXO Class ini. Sehun mengangguk sambil meminum kopi nya.

"Apa aku terlihat gampangan sekarang?" Tanya D.O.

"Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, aku sengaja memilih konsep cinta agar kau sadar membedakan antara tertarik dan cinta. Aku kasihan melihatmu seperti ini" ucap Sehun sekarang terlihat seperti menasihati D.O.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras melupakannya tapi perasaan ini malah semakin dalam, sejak itu aku memutuskan untuk mengejarnya…"

"Dan kau berakhir seperti namja gampangan?" ucap Sehun melanjutkan kalimat D.O, D.O mengangguk lemah.

"Kau itu manis dan pintar pasti banyak namja yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu" ucap Sehun memberesi laptop, kamera dan alat perekamnya. "Aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan keluar café meninggalkan D.O yang diam tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aku dan teamku berencana akan membuat stand utama dalam bentuk café seperti ini, beberapa bagian akan dihiasi dengan beberapa tumbuhan hijau, peralatan dapur masa lampau sebagai pajangan dan wallpaper, kami berpikir akan menggunakan wallpaper berwarna kalem seperti pastel dll, serta beberapa lukisan yang di buat pelukis yang menggambarkan cinta"-Sehun

"Menurut kami café ini tidak mencolok dan jauh dari kesan glamour dan klasik yang sangat klise. Meskipun kami menggunakan konsep simple tapi ini akan membuat orang penasaran dengan lukisan-lukisan yang akan kami pajang, mereka akan tertarik dengan makna dan apa maksud dari lukisan ini"-D.O

"Akhirnya, mereka akan masuk dan mereka tidak akan kecewa karena konsep café selaras dengan makanan yang di sajikan"-Sehun

Chanyeol terus memencet pulpennya dengan mata mengarah ke layar projector yang menampilkan foto-foto wallpaper café, lukisan-lukisan yang akan di pajang dan peralatan dapur masa lampau serta beberapa barang-barang yang sedang trend.

"Oke, kita akan gunakan. Besok kalian mulai bekerja mempersiapkan stand utama ini dan mengumumkan pada kelas-kelas lain agar membuat stand yang berhubungan dengan konsep cinta kemarin" perintah Chanyeol, ia mematikan layar projector lalu berdiri menatap semua anggotanya.

' _Kau tahukan, jika semua murid XOXO Class menempati peringkat paling bawah. Kami memberi kesempatan ini untuk menambah poin nilai mereka karena kami tahu dalam pelajaran mereka sangat rendah. Jadi, usahakan penghasilan dari festival sekolah ini dan beberapat event sekolah mereka bisa menyiapkan dan menghasilkan penghasilan yang lebih dari VVIP Class tahun lalu'-Luhan_

' _Jika mereka gagal?'-Chanyeol_

' _Bisa dipastikan mereka akan keluar dari sekolah semester depan atau tidak lulus, kau memiliki 2 kesempatan besar dalam semester ini. Ini sudah kesepakatan bersama dan kepala sekolah sudah bosan mengurusi mereka, kau yang bertanggung jawab'-Xiumin_

Chanyeol menghela nafas mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan dan Xiumin beberapa minggu lalu, ia sengaja dipindah kemari karena ia diberi tanggung jawab oleh dua guru itu. Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu memukul meja cukup keras.

"Entertainment Team" panggil Chanyeol

"Kami berencana untuk membuat sebuah drama musical yang pemerannya berasal dari anggota team, drama musical sederhana tentang seseorang yang memiliki trauma tentang cinta berkeliling dari kota satu ke kota lainnya mencari orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dan perjalanan itu diakhiri dengan dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan trauma itu"-Suho

"Di anggota team kami ada beberapa yang mengikuti club dance, teater, dan menyanyi itu sangat membantu anggota lain yang belum mempunyai pengalaman"-Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Promotion team" panggil Chanyeol lantang dan keras.

"Kami berencana memasarkan festival dengan design seperti ini di televise, internet, dan selebaran" ucap Lay mempresentasikan diskusi mereka semalam.

"Cinta biasanya identic dengan warna pink atau merah serta gambar hati, kemarin kami berpikir warna putih juga melambangkan cinta. Menurut kami arti cinta tidak satu orangpun yang tahu, oleh karena itu kami memlih dominant warna putih. Selain itu, cinta bisa menjadi negative jika orang salah mengartikan dalam praktek hidupnya dan warna putih menjadi tidak suci lagi saat warna itu dicampur warna lain"-Lay

"Gambar kami lebih memilih lambing abstract dan kubus karna cinta seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya orang tidak mengetahui makna dan artinya. Jadi, kami memilih gambar itu"-Chen

"Oke, kita gunakan. Promotion team mulai bekerja hari ini, bukan tapi detik ini juga" perintah Chanyeol.

"Nde!" balas Promotion Team serempak lalu keluar kelas bersama-sama.

"Stage Team"

"Kami berencana akan membuat latar panggung saat opening bukan dengan gambar, melainkan tullisan-tulisan murid SM High School tentang apa itu cinta dan beberapa foto-foto tentang sepasang kekasih, hewan bersama pasangannya, orangtua yang mencintai anaknya dan masih banyak lagi" ucap Kris menjelaskan konsep yang ia pikirkan bersama teamnya kemarin meskipun diselingi adu mulut antara dirinya dan Tao. Chanyeol sempat tertegun mendengar kata 'Orangtua', tangannya ia gerakkan memainkan pulpen dengan jari-jari tangan lainnya bergerak di atas meja.

"Oke, semua team mulai bekerja sekarang" perintah Chanyeol.

Semua team mengangguk paham lalu bergegas keluar, pertama Chanyeol mengawasi team Promotion karena mereka bergerak lebih dulu.

.

.

Chen menatap beberapa orang yang menolak menerima selebarannya, lebih banyak yang menolak daripada menerima.

"Gamsahamnida"

"Gamsahamnida"

"Gamsahamnida"

Chen semakin merapatkan jaketnya merasakan udara mulai dingin meskipun ini siang hari, karena ia tidak mau bergabung dengan Promotion Team tapi anggota tidak bisa dirubah. Lay yang memperhatikan Chen sedari tadi merapatkan jaket berdecak kesal, ia menghampiri namja berwajah kotak itu.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Lay, Chen menoleh sekilas lalu menggeleng. Lay memutar bola matanya malas, ia hadapkan Chen ke arahnya lalu melepaskan jaket miliknya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Chen heran melihat Lay melepaskan jaketnya.

"Kau lebih membutuh kannya daripada aku"

Chen terkesip merasakan tubuh Lay berada dekat dengannya dan jaket tebal milik Lay berpindah ke tubuh mungilnya, tidak sampai disitu Lay mengenakan hoodie jaket itu di kepala Chen.

"Kau manis juga ya" puji Lay tanpa sadar.

"Kajja!" Lay mendorong tubuh Chen untuk kembali membagikan selebaran festival sekolah mereka. Chen sedikit merona mengingat tindakan Lay barusan, tubuhnya sangat dekat dengannya sampai-sampai dirinya bisa mendengar deru nafas dan detak jantung Lay.

"Palli!" teriak Lay memperingati Chen yang masih bengong di tempat.

"Ha? Nde" Chen tersenyum menyadari jaket Lay terpasang ditubuhnya, ia kembali membagikan selebaran itu dengan senyum mengembang yang membuat orang menerima selebarannya dengan senyum, mungkin mereka berpikir Chen sedang jatuh cinta. Lay yang melihat itu tersenyum, tingkah pemuda mungil itu berbeda saat ia melaporkannya 2 tahun lalu, sekarang pemuda itu manis dan benar-benar beda.

.

.

Tao tesenyum membaca isi-isi kertas di hadapannya ini, kertas dengan berbagai warna ini berisi tentang arti cinta menurut murid SM High School. Menurut Tao mereka sangat lucu mendeskripsikan cinta, ada yang mengatakan cinta itu uang, cinta itu, kepintaran, cinta itu sesuatu yang misterius bahkan Google tidak tahu, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kyeopta" gumam Tao lagi, awalnya ia di suruh mengeluarkan kertas-kertas itu dari amplop, terlaksana tapi Tao seperti orang gila karena tertawa tidak jelas.

"Hihihi… kyeopta…" tanpa Tao ketahui sepasang mata hitam kelam memperhatikannya dengan seutas senyum yang sangat lebar. Dia adalah Kris, Kris tidak mendekati Tao karena wajah Tao yang seperti itu sangat langka.

"Sebaiknya aku segera menempelnya" Tao kembali bermonolog sendiri, ia menempelkan kertas-kertas itu menggunakan lem ke panggung bagian kiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kris, pemilik suara itu Jongin nyengir melihat objek yang dipandangi Kris.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Anni!" elak Kris cepat lalu berjalan menghampiri Tao berusaha mengusili pria itu. Jongin menyeringai setan melihat kebohongan Kris, Jongin adalah orang yang sulit di tipu jadi sangat jelas pria tiang listrik itu menyukai Tao.

"Kris Wu" desis Jongin pelan, ia menghampiri dua orang itu lalu ikut membantu menempeli kertas-kertas itu di dinding.

"Jong, kaukan wakil kenapa tidak ikut Chanyeol mengontrol saja?" Tanya Tao, Jongin berdecih mendengarnya itu sama saja mengusirnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku di sini? Aku tidak mau bersama Chan gila itu" ucap Jongin ketus.

"Ya! Aku Cuma Tanya, itu lebih baik. Jadi, aku tidak harus dengan naga ini" ucap Tao dengan mata melirik tajam Kris, entah kemana rasa tidak enak dan malunya sekarang Tao benar-benar sengit melihat pemuda ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memanggilnya dengan Chan gila?" Tanya Kris,

"Geurae, dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Kau tidak ingat saat pertama diskusi tempo hari? Dia langsung menolak ide kita tanpa memikirkan sedetik atau mempertimbangkannya" cerocos Jongin.

"Anni" ucapan Tao membuat Jongin mengernyit heran termasuk Kris.

"Anni? Wae?"

"Saat diskusi aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, saat dia menerima ide dari Sehun dan D.O dia memencet pulpen nya berulang kali. Aku sudah paham kebiasaannya itu, saat dia memutuskan baik atau buruk pasti dia memencet pulpennya… itu pasti kebiasaannya. Ada beberapa yang lolos tapi entah dipakai kapan" jelas Tao membuat Jongin ber'oh' ria. Kris mengangguk, ia yang temannya saja tidak tahu.

"Daebak, kau pintar sekali mengamati orang" puji Kris, Tao meliriknya tajam seharusnya ia senang mendengar pujian itu tapi kalau pujian itu keluar dari mulut Kris tidak ada rasa senang sama sekali. Kris yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kim Jongin"

"Nde" balas Jongin lalu berbalik ke belakang ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak usah membantu timmu, kau ikut aku mengawasi saja" perintah Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin. Jongin berdecak kesal, bisa-bisanya dia memerintah langsung seperti itu memang siapa dia? Mentang-mentang dia ketua dan murid paling pintar.

"Cih! Chan gila!" cibir Jongin lalu menyusul Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya. Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Apa kau maid?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jongin menggeleng kuat apa wajahnya ini mirip pembantu?

"Kenapa jalan di belakangku? Di sampingku" Chanyeol kembali berjalan menghiraukan Jongin yang pasti akan berteriak di depan wajahnya lalu menoyor-noyor kepalanya.

"Sikapnya berubah, kemarin dia menangis di pelukanku sekarang dia jadi beringas lagi. Chan gila itu kenapa? Dia sok bergaya Amerika" cibir Jongin dengan nada pelan.

"Aku dengar ucapanmu" Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan dengan nada dingin menusuk itu, rasanya Jongin ingin memukul orang yang berjalan di hadapannya ini.

Mereka berjalan mengelilingi sekolah mengawasi Team yang sedang bekerja, Jongin yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat pemuda tinggi itu seperti menahan sakit. Apa dia sakit? Atau demam?

"Chanyeol" panggil Jongin, Chanyeol menoleh lalu ke arah Jongin. Jongin dengan ragu menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Chanyeol.

"Kau sedikit demam" ucap Jongin, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari keningnya yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Tidak usah mengurusiku" ucap Chanyeol ketus lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja. Jongin memasang wajah jengah dan kesal melihat Chanyeol bersikap ketus padanya, dan kenapa dirinya khawatir dengan pemuda yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu. Jongin memukul kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan sejajar dengan Chanyeol

'Tapi dia sedikit pucat, aku juga tidak melihatnya makan siang saat semua makan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengajaknya sikapnya seperti itu' batin Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit pucat dari biasanya. Kembali Jongin memukul kepalanya karena khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

'Jongin, biarkan saja dia' batin Jongin lagi lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol.

.

.

Entertainment Team melakukan tugasnya di aula bersama beberapa anggota Stage Team. Mereka sedang menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemeran utama, pemeran pembantu, cameo, dan penari serta memilih lagu dan membat koreografi.

"Pemeran utama ada dua orang dan pemeran utama kedua ada dua orang juga" ucap Suho setelah membaca skrip yang dibuat oleh team mereka. Baekhyun berdecih melihat tingkah Suho yang berlagak ketua, membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Bagaimana kalau Byun Baekhyun saja pemeran utamanya bersama Suho"

Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar usulan anggota teamnya, orang itu seenak jidatnya mengusulkan.

"Kenapa kau mengusulkan itu?" tanya Suho, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun berharap kepada Suho agar menolak usulan itu. Dirinya sangat tidak ingin beradu acting dengan orang yang mencari masalah dengannya beberapa hari lalu, Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi dan Baekhyu juga, sepertinya itu cocok" Suho diam memikirkan usulan anggotanya itu, sepertinya dia lupa taruhannya dengan Baekhyun tempo hari lalu.

"Baik, aku dan Baek-"

"Aku tidak bisa ikut menghibur" ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Suho, semua langsung menatapnya. Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar penolakan Baekhyun, setahu mereka Baekhyun orang yang paling semangat mendapat peran utama dalam sebuah teater atau drama musical, tapi hari ini dia menolaknya.

"Wae Baekhyun?" tanya temannya, belum sempat Baekhyun bicara Suho sudah menariknya keluar dari aula menuju tempat yang sepi.

"Aw! Appo!" Suho meghela nafas melihat Baekhyun berperilaku seperti tadi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Suho menahan geraman marahnya.

"Kau lupa taruhan kita waktu itu? Kalau aku kalah aku tidak bisa bernyanyi seperti tempo hari dan aku tidak mau kalah dari mu. Arra?" jawab Baekhyun dengan mata melotot kesal, Suho menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tentang taruhan yang ia buat tempo hari.

"Arasseo, kita undur saja taruhan itu"

"Ne?" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Kita undur selama 3 bulan saja, setelah itu kita lanjutkan taruhan itu. Arra? Urusan selesai" ucap Suho cepat lalu pergi, ia tidak mau mendengar bantahan Baekhyun dengan suara melengkingnya. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya Suho yang memutuskan secara sepihak itu sama saja tidak menghargainya, dengan kesal Baekhyun melepas salah satu sepatunya lalu melemparnya dan terjatuh di hadapan Suho.

"YA! Seharusnya kau bertanya dulu padaku, apa aku setuju atau tidak? Dasar Egois!" marah Baekhyun, Suho memandangi sepatu mungil Baekhyun lalu memungut sepatu berwarna biru dengan kombinasi putih, jingga dan abu-abu. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot kaget melihat Suho menghampirinya lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya setelahnya Suho menghimpitnya.

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Suho mencubit bibir Baekhyun lalu memasangkan sepatu Baekhyun di kaki mungil pemuda eyeliner ini. Baekhyun mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya, dirinya terlalu terkejut. Awalnya ia kira Suho akan memukulnya atau apalah karena dirinya hampir saja membuat Suho merasakan sepatu miliknya itu.

Suho tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil memasangkan sepatu itu lagi ditempatnya, Baekhyun masih diam tidak bergerak memandangi kakinya lalu wajah Suho yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

"Kau setuju kalau taruhan itu diundur?" tanya Suho memenuhi keinginan Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak marah atau kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Mmmph!" Baekhyun berusaha bicara tapi mulutnya tetap dicubit oleh Suho membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu tertawa kecil.

"Setujukan? Urusan selesai" ucap Suho lalu melepas cubitannya setelahnya menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk lagi ke dalam aula.

"Baekhyun bersedia menjadi pemeran utama bersamaku" ucap Suho mengumumkan pada anggotanya. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia setuju kalau taruhan mereka diundur tapi bukan berarti ia mau menjadi pemeran utama bersama Suho.

"Su-"

Lagi, Suho mencubit bibir Baekhyun agar bungkam. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam lalu memukul-mukul tangan Suho agar menyingkir dari bibir indahnya, sementara Suho tertawa melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

.

.

Sehun, D.O dan anggota teamnya sedang mendekor sebuah ruangan kosong dekat pintu masuk dengan barang-barang yang mereka sudah pesan. Sehun terus memperhatikan D.O yang sedang memilih lukisan mana saja yang akan ditempel. Setelah mendapat satu, D.O berusaha memasang kannya ke dinding yang sedikit tinggi, Sehun tertawa kecil melihat D.O yang nampaknya kesulitan untuk menempel lukisan itu.

"Astaga! Seharusnya aku ikut ekskul basket agar tinggiku bertambah bukan penelitian remaja" rutuk D.O kesal pada dirinya sendiri, D.O terus meloncat-loncat berusaha menggapai paku yang sudah ada di dinding itu.

"Kau itu pendek, lebih baik kau menata tumbuhan saja" saran Sehun dengan nada usilnya, D.O memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ledekkan Sehun.

"Berhenti bicara dan kembali kerjakan tugasmu tadi" perintah D.O, Sehun memasang wajah pura-pura takut sedikit membuat D.O tertawa kecil.

"Neo yeppeo" D.O menoleh ke arah Sehun mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi, sepertinya ia salah dengar tidak mungkin pemuda kurang saraf ini memujinya.

"Ne?" Tanya D.O lagi berusaha memastikan. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam D.O.

"Aku bilang kau cantik, karena sejak datang ke XOXO Class kau tidak pernah tersenyum. Jadi, aku puji senyummu" jelas Sehun, D.O ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Sehun ternyata memuji senyumnya. Ia tidak senang sama sekali mendapat pujian seperti itu, andai saja pujian seperti itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati D.O menerimanya.

"Memikirkan Chanyeol lagi?" Tanya Sehun, D.O menggeleng pelan lalu kembali berkutat dengan lukisan yang ada di tangannya yang belum ia pasang. "Kau tidak ingat ucapanku wak-"

"Lebih baik kau diam" pinta D.O tanpa menatap wajah Sehun, ia masih mencoba memasangkan lukisan ini. Sehun yang kasihan melihat itu berdiri di belakang D.O.

"Mwo?" Tanya D.O heran melihat Sehun ada di belakangnya, lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau itu pendek, aku bantu" D.O membulatkan mata bulatnya melihat Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungilnya tinggi-tinggi hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan paku yang tertancap di dinding. D.O masih diam mencerna semua yang terjadi dengannya.

"Kau tidak mau memasangnya?" tanya Sehun, D.O tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya yang berpikir kenapa Sehun melakukan ini untuknya?

"Nde" jawab D.O pelan, ia memasangkan lukisan itu lalu memposisikannya sedikit miring. Sehun tersenyum lalu menurunkan D.O.

"Lukisan mana lagi yang harus dipasang?" tanya Sehun, D.O menunjuk beberapa lukisan yang ada di atas meja lalu menunjuk beberapa bagian dinding yang akan dipasang lukisan itu.

"Aku bantu"

"Chogi" cegat D.O menarik lengan Sehun.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun, D.O menjeda kalimatnya sembari mengatur nafas.

"Kau membantu seperti tadi?" tanya D.O pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Sehun tertawa keras membuat D.O menatap bingung dan berpikir mungkin Sehun tertawa karena secara tidak langsung D.O seperti berharap kepada Sehun agar membantunya seperti itu.

"Hahaha… kau berpikir seperti itu? HAHAHA!" tawa Sehun semakin keras membuat D.O ikut tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hahahaha… astaga aku ini siapa kenapa berperilaku seperti yeoja puber? Hahahaha…" ucap D.O semakin menambah keras tawa Sehun.

"Nde, aku memang akan membantumu seperti itu" ucap Sehun kali ini tanpa tawa membuat D.O terdiam kaku di tempat, Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan D.O agar mengikutinya.

"Kajja" ajak Sehun semangat, D.O hanya pasrah saja saat Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk memasang lukisan-lukisan ini.

.

.

.

Jongin membaca komik yang sedang ia baca dengan seksama, sesekali tangannya bergerak mengambil cemilan yang berada di samping ponselnya. Malam hari memang pas seperti ini membaca komik, memakan cemilan sambil mendengarkan music setelah seharian tadi berjalan tidak jelas dengan Chan gila itu.

"Kim Jongin, dipanggil Eomma! Kau tidak dengar?" teriak Taemin yang masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin yang sedikit berantakan. Taemin menghela nafas melihat kebiasaan Jongin seperti itu, ia menghampiri Jongin lalu melepas earphone kakaknya dengan paksa.

"Ya! Kim Taemin!" bentak Jongin kesal, Taemin berdecak kesal lalu menyerahkan kotak entah berisi apa pada Jongin'.

"Ige Mwoya?" tanya Jongin menunjuk kotak yang ada di tangannya. Taemin melipat tangannya di dada lalu menunjuk rumah Chanyeol.

"Antarkan itu ke ruamh Chanyeol Hyung, Eomma mendapat telfon dari Chanyeol Eomma kalau Eommanya tidak pulang jadi, dia meminta tolong pada Eomma agar mengirim makanan pada Chanyeol" jelas Taemin, Jongin segera menggeleng lalu mengembalikan kotak itu ke Taemin.

"Anniyo! Kau saja!" tolak Jongin lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya. Taemin menggeram kesal lalu menarik Jongin untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kau yang disuruh bukan aku! Kau antarkan sebelum Appa dan Eomma marah, Arra?" tanya Taemin kesal lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin.

Jongin menggeram kesal memandangi kotak yang ada di hadapannya ini, helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Ia malas masuk ke rumah itu, pasti ia akan ingat kejadian tempo hari.

.

Jongin terus memencet bel beberapa kali sambil berteriak-teriak dari Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, sampai Chan gila. Jongin menggeram kesal lalu memutar knop pintu dan secara bersamaan muncul Chanyeol yang menatapnya lalu ambruk di pelukannya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Ireona, Ireona, Ireona" panggil Jongin panik, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga membawa Chanyeol masuk lalu menidurkannya di sofa. Jongin yang melihat begitu banyak keringat bercucuran di tubuh Chanyeol khawatir, ia membukar beberapa laci lemari yang ia lihat untuk mencari thermometer.

"Dia itu demam sudah aku duga, dasar keras kepala" omel Jongin kepada Chanyeol yang masih menutup mata. Jongin meletakkan thermometer itu di telinga Chanyeol lalu melihat suhu tubuh Chanyeol empat puluh derajat.

"Ommo, dia demam tinggi" gumam Jongin pelan, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Taemin sepertinya ia harus menginap di rumah ini.

"Taemin, aku ada tugas kerja kelompok bersama Chanyeol aku akan menginap disini, sampaikan pada Appa dan Eomma" ucap Jongin cepat lalu mematikan ponselnya. Jongin mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut lalu tersenyum getir.

"Malangnya…" lirih Jongin, ia bangkit berdiri menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom berisi air hangat kuku dan handuk, dengan telaten Jongin mengompres kening Chanyeol.

"Dia ada obat tidak ya?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa, ia kembali berjalan ke lemari-lemari mencari kotak obat.

"Obat demam… demam"

"Eomma…" Jongin menoleh mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu yang masih menutup mata dia mengigaukan Eommanya. Jongin mengelus kepala Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol.

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol memegang tangannya lalu menarik dirinya hingga terjatuh menimpa tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Chan…" Jongin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya merasakan tubuh besar Chanyeol mendekapnya lebih erat daripada saat di taman. Apa Chanyeol mengira dirinya Eomma nya? Dia merindukan Ibunya.

Jongin balas memeluk Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol, dan berbisik pelan.

"Tidurlah…"

Jongin berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol malah semakin erat memeluknya hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan terus menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Jaljayo Chagiya… jaljayo"

* * *

 **RnR**

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Aku menyukainya"**

" **Mwo?"**

 **...**

" **Kau mau membuatku cemburu? Tapi sepertinya kau salah sasaran, sekarang kau yang terlihat cemburu mengingat semua itu"**

 **...**

" **Aku sedikit tertarik denganmu"**

" **Mwo?"**

 **...**

" **Nugu?"**

" **Seseorang, Wae?"**

 **...**

" **See you, Zen"**

' **See you too, Chen'**

 **...**

" **Gomawo"**

" **Mwo? Ulangi lagi?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

"Aku… aku terlambat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu… aku sangat terlambat… hiks"

"Hiks…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku terlambat…"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan kepalanya kembali berputar, keringat bercucuran deras dari kening sampai punggungnya sudah basah oleh keringat. Sebisa mungkin ia paksakan matanya untuk terbuka dan kembali membaca beberapa kertas yang berasal dari team festival sekolah serta tab yang menunjukkan gambar-gambar festival VVIP Class beberapa tahun lalu.

TING TONG

Chanyeol menggeram kesal mendengar suara bel rumahnya yang sedari tadi terus bunyi, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan berpegangan pada meja kerjanya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil-bukan lebih tepat meneriaki namanya. Suara Jongin, Chanyeol berusaha keras berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya, ia tidak mau mendapat toyoran kasar atau caci maki disaat kondisinya tidak sehat seperti ini.

"Chan gila!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar suara itu memanggilnya dengan julukan yang dia buat sendiri. Saat sampai di depan pintu Chanyeol membuka kunci rumahnya lalu pintunya terbuka menampilkan Jongin yang siap mencaci makinya.

"Jong…" Chanyeol ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Jongin.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Ireona, Ireona, Ireona" panggil Jongin panik, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menyampirkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan sepenuhnya. Pelukan yang hangat, Chanyeol merindukan pelukan seperti ini.

Chapter 5

Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang terlihat lebih tenang. Dia tampan, pintar, kaya, mempunyai segalanya, tapi dia tidak mempunyai satu hal yang sangat penting dikehidupan ini yaitu, cinta dan kasih sayang. Tangan tan miliknya mengelus sisi wajah Chanyeol yang berkeringat dengan lembut.

"Dia sudah tidur?" gumam Jongin pelan, dengan lembuat Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya. Jongin mengambil selimut entah dari kamar apa itu yang penting selimut ini tidak terlalu tebal.

"Apa aku harus melepas pakainnya?" Jongin kembali bermonolog sendiri sambil menatap badan Chanyeol yang basah karena keringat, pasti anak ini menahan rasa sakit itu sejak tadi, untung saja bukan Taemin yang membawa kotak tadi.

"Geurae, dia namja aku juga namja, meskipun aku uke" Jongin membuka setiap kamar di rumah ini mencari kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata terletak di lantai atas tepat di depan jendela kamarnya. Sekarang Jongin harus lebih berhati-hati saat membicarakan Chanyeol kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Chanyeol.

Jongin membuka lemari pakaian Chanyeol mencari kaos yang tipis lalu kembali turun untuk mengenakannya pada Chanyeol. Jongin menahan nafas melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang setengah telanjang, bisa dibilang tubuh pemuda tinggi ini lumayang berbentuk. Dengan pelan Jongin memakaikan kaos tadi pada tubuh Chanyeol lalu menyelimutinya.

"Hah… kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?" Jongin kembali mengompres Chanyeol lalu meminumkan nya obat penurun panas.

"Sepertinya aku harus begadang… sial"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa indra pengelihatannya, ia membuka matanya menampilkan iris berwarna cokelat gelapnya yang sedikit sayu. Ia bangun dari tidurnya menatap sekeliling, iris cokelat gelapnya menangkap baskom di meja terdekat dengan segelas air putih, bubur, sebutir obat, dan secarik kertas.

"Jongin" lirih Chanyeol pelan mengingat orang yang terakhir datang adalah Jongin, ia mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu membacanya.

' _ **Mian, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku pulang pagi-pagi, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tertidur lelap. Makan dan minum obat itu, jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang obat itu, kalau buburnya sudah dingin hangatkan saja lagi. Aku sudah membereskan dapurmu kalau tidak suka bubur di meja makan ada beberapa makanan dari Eommaku semalam. Pokoknya makan dan minum obat itu terakhir berpakaianlah cukup tebal hari ini, Arra?'**_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil setelah membaca note dari Jongin, pemuda kasar seperti itu lumayan telaten mengurusinya. Tapi, selanjutnya senyum kecil itu berubah menjadi miris seharusnya Eomma yang melakukan ini bukan tetangganya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir nya, untuk apa bersedih? Chanyeol sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ia kembali tersenyum menatap bubur buatan Jongin dan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Jongin.

.

.

"HAICUUU~" Taemin menatap garang Jongin yang sedari tadi bersin di meja makan.

"Bersin di luar sana!" perintah Taemin kesal, Jongin menggeleng keras lalu menjitak kepala Taemin menggunakan sendok. Jongin memakan buah yang dikupaskan Leeteuk dengn lahap, lebih baik sarapan dengan buah saat flu seperti ini.

"Aku berangkat Eomma, Appa dan Namdongsaengku" ucap Jongin sambil membawa kota bekal berisi buah dan beberapa lembar tissue, tidak lupa juga mencubiti kedua pipi Taemin yang menghasilkan teriakan marah Taemin.

"Kau tidak minum obat?" tanya Leeteuk mencegat Jongin yang sudah ada di ambang pintu utama. Jongin menggeleng lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Taemin berdecih melihat tingakh hyungnya yang sangat keras.

"Keras kepala sekali dia!"

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di parkiran motor lalu mencabut kunci motornya Tidak sengaja ia melihat Jongin yang baru saja sampai dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak bekal. Chanyeol berlari mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan cukup cepat, pemuda itu sedari tadi memakan buah diselingi bersin. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat Jongin seperti itu, pasti pemuda itu tertular flunya. Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya karena Jongin merawatnya semalaman sekarang anak itu tertular flu darinya.

"Hoam…"

Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya mendengar suara menguap dari arah belakang, ia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"Gweanchana?" Tanya Jongin lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningnya Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan thermometer dari saku celanya lalu mengecek suhu Chanyeol.

"36 derajat, kau masih sedikit demam. Kau sudah minum obatnya?" Tanya Jongin lagi kali ini wajahnya semakin khawatir. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin.

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya" jawab Chanyeol membuat Jongin sedikit bernafas lega.

"Gomawo" ucap Chanyeol cepat lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam mendengar kata 'Gomawo' diucapkan dari mulut tajam seorang Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tas Chanyeol agar berhenti.

"Mwo? Ulangi lagi" pinta Jongin, Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jongin yang terkadang menyebalkan ini.

"Gomawo" ucap Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya tadi, Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik tas Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ulangi, yang lebih keras" pinta Jongin dengan senyum sumringah seperti orang gila yang mendapat mangsa untuk dikerjai.

"GOMAWO!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara lantang dan keras. Jongin kembali menarik tas Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu menyesal karena mengucapkan kata 'Gomawo' tadi pada pemuda kasar yang sudah mengurusinya semalaman.

"Ulangi! Aku ingin mendengar yang lebih keras!" pinta Jongin lagi kali ini dengan tawa keras dan senang karena mendengar kata 'Gomawo' diucapkan dari mulut tajam murid paling pintar. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Gamsahamnida, Kim Jongin-ssi" ucap Chanyeol dengan formal dan sangat sopan agar Jongin puas. Jongin tertawa sambil meloncat-loncat perisis orang yang menang lotre, Chanyeol segera berlari menjauhi Jongin yang sekarang persis orang gila.

"Jong, Waegeurae?" Tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat Jongin loncat-loncat tidak jelas di tengah-tengah koridor kelas. Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arah Sehun lalu memukul-mukul pundak sahabatnya itu lumayan keras, Sehun sebisa mungkin menahan rasa nyeri itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Park Chanyeol mengucapkan 'Gomawo' kepadaku karena aku mengurusinya saat demam semalam" Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan, ia tahu Chanyeol dan Jongin bertetangga tapi kali ini kasusnya sedikit berbeda.

"Mwo?"

"Semalam, saat aku mengantar makanan untuknya karena Eommanya tidak bisa pulang aku menemukan dia pingsan dengan keringat bercucuran dan suhu tubuh tinggi. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya dan tadi dia mengucapkan terimakasih karena itu" jelas Jongin lalu kembali memukul-mukul Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia menatap sahabat baiknya dalam-dalam. Pagi ini ia baru sadar, kalau dirinya menyukai Jongin, menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

Di dalam kelas semua murid sedang sibuk berdiskusi, mengadakan rapat, dan masih banyak lagi yang jelas semua murid sangat sibuk. Sama seperti yang lain Jongin sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, ia menggambar panggung yang akan digunakan untuk opening festival sekolah.

"Kris, ini rancangan yang kemarin kita bahas" ucap Jongin lalu menyerahkan map berisi hasil gambarannya pada Kris sang ketua.

"Gom-"

"HAICUUU~" semua langsung menjauh mendengar suara bersin yang cukup keras dari Jongin.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Lay sambil menggunakan masker yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya, Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu mengelap hidungnya dengan tissue.

"Kau jangan sampai menulari kita semua, pasti Chan gila itu akan memarahi kita karena kita masuk membawa penyakit" ucap Kris yang ikut-ikutan memakai masker.

"Kau harus mengerti setuasi ini, Arrachi?" Tanya Chen sambil mengambil masker Lay yang lain.

"Nde, Arasseo, Mianhaeyo" ucap Jongin lalu membungkuk tanda meminta maaf. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kalian terlalu jahat menganggapnya seperti virus" celetuk Sehun lalu duduk di dekat meja Jongin, ia memegang kening Jongin yang sedikit panas.

"Kau demam, mau aku akan ambilkan obat" tawar Sehun, Jongin menggeleng lalu menarik Sehun agar diam saja di kelas.

"Na Gweanchana, kau kembali bekerja saja" tolak Jongin lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sehun menghela nafas melihat sifat keras kepala sahabatnya, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya sesekali ia memperhatikan Jongin yang bersin dan batuk berulang kali.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya D.O yang menyadari tatapan Sehun pada Jongin berbeda, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. D.O menatap malas pemuda berkulit albino ini.

"Tapi dia merawat namja lain" celetuk D.O membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke D.O yang sedang menyeringai.

"Aku benarkan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya balik Sehun, D.O mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menopang dagunya di hadapan Sehun.

"Tadi pagi, selain itu aku pernah melihatnya berpelukan dengan Chanyeol saat hari hujan" Sehun mengelus rambut D.O lalu turun ke wajah terakhir leher putih mulus D.O.

"Kau mau membuatku cemburu? Tapi sepertinya kau salah sasaran, sekarang kau yang terlihat cemburu mengingat semua itu" D.O menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun yang selalu tepat sasaran. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas miliknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Sehun menghela nafas melihat sikap kasar pemuda mungil itu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

.

.

Chen menatap matahari yang siang ini bersinar sangat terang serta langit siang hari ini sangat cantik, ia mengeluarkan laptop lalu headphonenya. Meskipun sibuk ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk bermain game.

' _ **Hallo?'**_

Chen mengernyit mendengar suara yang terdengar dari headphone miliknya yang terpasang serta seseorang yang mengajaknya bermain game.

"Hallo, Who are you?" Tanya Chen menggunakan bahasa inggris.

' _ **Aku orang Korea, kau bisa memanggilku Zen'**_ Chen mengangguk paham lalu mengambil note kecil dari saku celananya, Chen mempunya kebiasaan menulis nama-nama lawan saat bermain entah kenapa kebiasaan itu masih dilakukan sampai sekarang.

"Bisa mulai bermain?" Tanya Chen, Zen hanya membalas dengan 'Hm'. Chen tersenyum lalu mulai bermain game di laptopnya dengan serius.

' _ **Kau pelajar atau sudah bekerja?'**_ Tanya Zen memulai percakapan.

"Aku masih SMA, kau?" Tanya Chen balik.

' _ **Nado, kau sedang tidak belajar atau kau membolos?'**_ Tanya Zen dengan tawanya, Chen ikut tertawa lalu menggeleng meskipun orang diseberang sana tidak melihatnya.

"Anni, kelasku mendapat tugas untuk menjadi panitia Festival sekolah. Kau yang membolos ya?" Zen tertawa semakin keras membuat Chen ikut tertawa. Mereka terus mengobrol dan tertawa bahkan game yang mereka mainkan tidak penting lagi sekarang, pertama kalinya Chen merasa nyaman dengan orang asing seperti ini.

"Langit hari ini sangat cantik, kau melihatnya?" Tanya Chen disela game nya berlangsung.

' _ **Nde, sangat cantik'**_

…

"Hahaha… jinjjayo?"

' _ **Geurae, kau pasti akan lebih tertawa keras melihatnya secara langsung'**_

"Hahaha… sepertinya ya, membayangkannya saja membuatku tertawa seperti ini"

…

' _ **Kau mempunyai pemimpin yang dijuluki Chan gila? Apa sifatnya sangat buruk?'**_

"Nde, sangat buruk. Saat hari pertama diskusi dia menolak semua ide kami"

' _ **Jinjja? Kau salah satu orang yang ditolak?'**_

"Nde…"

…

"Waktu berjalan cepat ngobrol bersamamu" ucap Chen melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Zen tertawa kecil mendengar pujian lawan game nya.

' _ **Kita hanya bermain 10 menit selebihnya kita mengobrol'**_

"Nde, Zen kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kalau ada waktu kita bermain setelahnya kita mengobrol" ucap Chen dibarengi tawa kecilnya, Zen ikut tertawa lalu mengiyakan ajakan Chen.

"See you, Zen"

' _ **See you too, Chen'**_ Chen mengangguk lalu melepas headphone nya. Waktu istirahat satu jam ia habiskan mengobrol dengan teman gamenya, meski belum mengenal jauh Chen merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan orang yang bahkan Chen tidak tahu nama aslinya apalagi wajahnya.

"Aku harus kembali" lirih Chen lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang tempatnya bersembunyi untuk bermain game. Tidak henti-hentinya Chen memikirkan orang bernama Zen itu, pertama kalinya bagi Chen merasa nyaman ngobrol dengan lawan gamenya, pikirannya itu dirusak oleh pemuda berdimple yang tiba berdiri di hadapannya menghalanginya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wae?" Tanya Chen, pria itu-Lay melirik laptop Chen lalu melipat tangannya di dada, Chen paham gerak-gerik itu Lay marah dengannya.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Lay ketus, Chen memutar bola matanya malas lalu berusaha menerobos tubuh Lay yang menghalanginya.

"Bermain game" jawab Chen pada akhirnya, Lay menghela nafas lalu menaruh lengan nya di kusen pintu menghalangi Chen yang berniat masuk, mengusili pemuda berwajah kotak ini lumayan mengasikkan.

"Apa lagi?"

"Anggota yang lain sedang sibuk kau bermain game" Chen menggeram kesal lalu mendorong tubuh Lay agar jatuh, rencananya berhasil membuat Lay jatuh tapi dirinya ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh Lay dan parahnya bibir mereka bertemu. Semua orang yang berada di kelas terperangah melihat pemandangan yang sangat mencolok di depan pintu XOXO Class.

Lay menatap wajah Chen yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata membulat sempurna, kepalanya sedikit sakit karena mencium lantai lumayan keras. Sementara Chen, ia tidak bisa berpikir karena dirinya bisa dibilang berciuman dengan Lay. Mereka berdua tetap diam menatap wajah lawan masing-masing.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Lay tiba-tiba, Chen mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Lay.

"Pertama kita tetap posisi seperti ini, kedua kau bangun dari posisi ini dan ketiga bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan?"

Jelas sekali Chen memilih pilihan kedua, ia segera bangun dari posisinya tadi lalu mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya disekitar wajahnya. Lay tersenyum melihat Chen merona mendengar pilihan ketiganya tadi, ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri karena tadi mencium lantai lumayan keras.

"Aku tadi kenapa? Wae?"-Chen

.

Tao tersenyum kepada Ahjussi yang baru saja mengantarkan dua kardus berisi keperluan Stage Team. Sebenarnya Kris yang harus mengambil ini tapi dia bilang ada tamu yang akan datang ke sekolah menengoknya.

"Kris pabbo!" rutuk Tao sembari ia mengangkat dua kardus yang lumayan berat baginya, saat melewati parkiran ia melihat Kris sedang tertawa dan tersenyum bersama seorang yeoja, mereka kelihatan cukup dekat dan sedikit intim menurut Tao. Tao berdecak sebal melihat naga tiang listrik itu berpacaran di lingkungan sekolah.

"Yeojachingu Kris, lumayan cantik" gumam Tao masih menatap dua orang yang berdiri di dekat mobil sport berwarna merah yang pasti milik yeoja itu karena mobil Kris berwarna hitam.

Tanpa sengaja mata Kris menangkap pandangan Tao, Tao cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi dari parkiran menyebalkan itu.

"Josimhae, Chagiya" Tao melotot kaget melihat Kris mencium mesra yeoja itu yang sekarang merona merah. Tao semakin berdecak sebal lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan parkiran mobil itu.

Saat di persiapan panggung, Tao terus melirik Kris yang sibuk dengan beberapa anggota lainnya. Tapi dipikir-pikir kenapa tadi Tao berdecak kesal melihat Kris berciuman dengan yeoja tadi, seharusnya Tao tidak mempedulikannya. Lagipula, itu bukan urusannya…

"Tao…"

"Ne?" Tao menoleh ke samping mendengar temannya memanggil dirinya yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan pikirannya. Temannya itu menunjuk tangannya sendiri yang tidak sengaja diikat oleh Tao, Tao menggigit bibirnya melihat tangan temannya itu.

"Mian" ucap Tao pelan sambil melepas ikatan itu, semua ini gara naga tiang listrik itu.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak membantu ikat mengikat ini, aku akan membantu yang lain" ucap Tao lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi sayang ia malah berpapasan dengan naga tiang listrik. Tao menghela nafas melihat naga di hadapannya ini menghalangi jalannya.

"Mianhae" Tao menatap wajah Kris yang baru saja mengucapkan kata maaf, dia minta maaf karena apa?

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Tao pelan, Tao sedikit berharap kalau Kris meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Tao kesal tadi tapi sepertinya itu kemungkinannya tipis.

"Karena kau tadi melihat adegan yang sedikit dewasa tadi" harapan Tao pupus mendengar jawaban Kris, untuk apa juga dia berharap seperti itu tadi.

"Gweanchana, Geundae…" Tao memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya tadi, dia sedikit tidak yakin tapi demi rasa penasarannya ia harus tanyakan.

"Nugurea?"

"Seseorang, Wae?" Tanya Kris yang mengerti arah ucapan Tao kemana. Tao menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi dengan senyum kikuk yang sedikit aneh di mata Kris.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kris heran.

.

Jongin mengernyit menemukan dua buah jeruk tergeletak di dalam lokernya di sampingnya ada obat, masker dan secarik kertas. Jongin tersenyum mengenali tulisan tangan ini.

' _ **Aku hanya ingin membalas budi karena kau sudah merawatku saat sakit jadi sekarang aku membalasnya. Minum obat lalu makan buah itu lalu pakai masker agar tidak dianggap virus, cepat sembuh'**_

Jongin menempel kertas tersebut dipintu lokernya lalu tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras membaca tulisan tangan Chanyeol, ia meminum obat flu itu lalu memakan buah jeruk yang sangat manis itu. Jongin pikir Chanyeol itu pemuda tidak tahu terimakasih tapi tadi pagi dan baru saja terjadi membuktikan kalau Chanyeol pemuda yang lumayan baik.

"Kim Jongin" Jongin tersenyum melihat D.O memanggilnya.

"Annyeong D.O, Waegeurae?" Tanya Jongin, D.O menarik Jongin membawanya ke lorong kelas yang cukup sepi. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Jongin, kenapa D.O menariknya di lorong yang sepi ini? Apa dirinya membuat ice prince ini marah?

"Waegeurae?" Tanya Jongin sopan sambil mengecek pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit dan merah, ia tidak menyangka pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mempunyai kekuatan yang lumayan.

"Apa kau bertetangga dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya D.O, Jongin mengangguk saja tapi ia tidak menyangka reaksi D.O diluar dugaannya, D.O menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan amarah.

"Kenapa reaksi mu seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin heran, D.O mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya" Jongin semakin bingung mendengar jawaban D.O seperti seseorang yang marah karena pacarnya diganggu.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya, aku hanya bertetangga dan beberapa kali menolongnya han-"

"Karena pertolonganmu untuk Chanyeol itu yang tidak aku suka" potong D.O kali ini dengan nada suara tinggi membuat Jongin sedikit kesal dan tersinggung.

"Apa menolong orang lain itu salah? Berdosa? Melanggar hukum?"

"Menolong orang memang tidak salah, tapi kalau kau menolong Chanyeol itu sangat salah" Jongin tercengang mendengarnya, dia manusia atau bukan? Chanyeol juga manusia kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh ditolong? Jongin memang pernah mendengar kalau D.O sangat menyukai Chanyeol tapi ia belum mendengar berita kalau mereka berpacaran.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menolongnya? Apa hakmu melarangku menolong Chanyeol? KENAPA? APA?" Tanya Jongin kali ini dengan nada tinggi mengikuti cara bicara D.O.

"Aku menyukainya" Jongin diam menatap mata bulat pemuda bertubuh mungil ini sedikit merah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyukai Park Chanyeol, kau yang baru mengenalnya bisa sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol bahkan bukan Chanyeol saja semua orang dekat denganmu! Aku iri dan cemburu padamu, Kim Jongin!" D.O berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya barusan. Jongin berbalik menatap punggung D.O yang perlahan menghilang karena pemuda itu berjalan cukup cepat.

Jongin menghela nafas mengingat ucapan D.O tadi, apa benar pemuda kaya seperti D.O iri pada Jongin? Sepertinya itu sangat mustahil, apa yang dimilik Jongin hingga membuat D.O iri? Harta tidak banyak tidak sedikit, mobil tidak motor tidak, pintar apa lagi, lalu apa yang membuat D.O iri padanya. Apa dia iri karena Jongin memiliki banyak teman dia tidak?

"Kasihan"

.

.

Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai aula sekolahnya dengan keringat yang sedikit bercucuran, ia baru saja latihan menari sambil menyanyi bersama anggota teamnya dan Baekhyun berakhir kelelahan seperti ini.

"Istirahat 30 menit" Baekhyun mendesis tajam mendengar suara yang selalu membuat Baekhyun kesal, ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar aula. Di dalam aula terlalu panas dan pengap, lebih baik di luar menghirup udara segar.

Baekhyun memilih kebun belakang sekolah yang lumayan jauh dari gedung sekolah, ia menidurkan tubuhnya di bangku melingkar yang terdapat di kebun ini. Angin yang sebenarnya dingin bagi orang tapi sangat meyejukkan baginya, ia mengambil earphone lalu memasangkannya di kedua telinganya.

Suho tersenyum melihat pemuda itu tertidur dengan earphone terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya. Suho memang sengaja mengikuti Baekhyun sejak pemuda eyeliner itu memutuskan keluar dari aula, wajahnya lumayan kalau dipandangi dari dekat seperti ini. Suho menatap tempat di samping Baekhyun yang kosong, sebuah ide jahil muncul, ia berbaring di samping Baekhyun menatap wajah Baekhyun yang damai saat tidur seperti ini.

"Yeppeo" gumam Suho sambil mengelus sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut lalu beralih pada kepala Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Suho yang tidak memegang apapun, Suho tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang memegang erat tangannya, perlahan dirinya ikut menutup mata dengan posisi tangan tidak berubah seinchi pun.

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya merasakan udara makin bertambah dingin, matanya membulat sempurna melihat Suho ada di sampingnya sedang tertidur pulas. Hampir saja Baekhyun berteriak, tapi melihat wajah malaikat itu tertidur membuatnya menahan teriakkan itu, ia beralih pada tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Suho.

"Ternyata benar yang dikatakan teman-teman, wajahnya sangat damai seperti melihat malaikat" gumam Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Suho, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu tangan kirinya yang bebas memainkan rambut hitam Suho. Rambutnya sangat halus, benar-benar dirawat dengan baik, perlahan tangannya turun untuk mengelus wajah Suho.

"Kau mengagumi wajahku?" Baekhyun melotot kaget mendengar suara Suho yang menangkap basah dirinya. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya dan melepas genggaman Suho, tapi Suho semakin menggenggamnya.

"Lepas, kumohon" pinta Baekhyun memelas, ia sedikit malu tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi wajah pemuda yang sering ia maki-maki di belakang. Suho membuka matanya lalu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka nyaris bertabrakkan, Baekhyun menatap waspada gerak-gerik Suho yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku sedikit tertarik denganmu"

"Mwo?"

Mereka diam menatap wajah lawan masing-masing, tatapan yang entah memiliki arti apa? Tapi kontak mata yang cukup panjang itu diputus terlebih dulu oleh Baekhyun, ia melepas genggaman Suho lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi pemuda tadi. Suho bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih berlari menjauhinya.

"Aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu! Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Suho lumayan kencang, Baekhyun yang mendengar itu semakin berlari kencang supaya ia tidak mendengar ucapan Suho lagi.

Suho tertawa kecil lalu melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

"Kau sepertinya juga, Baekhyun"

.

.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin sedang membawa beberapa buku tebal menghampirinya lalu mengambil beberapa buku tebal itu. Jongin terkejut melihat orang yang membantunya Sehun, namja kurang saraf ini.

"Kau sakit ya? Tumben membantuku" cibir Jongin, Sehun berdecak sebal mendengar cibiran itu.

"Aku sedang ingin membantumu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sehun yang baru ingat keadaan Jongin tadi pagi, Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku sudah lumayan baik, Gomawo sudah memperhatikanku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Sehun membalas senyuman Jongin dengan tersenyum lima jari serta tanda 'V' diletakkan di wajahnya, Jongin tertawa melihat Aegyo gagal Sehun.

"Kau manis saat tertawa" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan mendengar pujian Sehun.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku manis?" Sehun mengangguk, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar gombalan tidak berguna Sehun.

"Aku tidak punya uang, kalau mau pinjam cari orang lain" Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa aku orang kaya? Aku memang sedang memuji sebuah ken-" Sehun tidak meneruskan kalimatnya melihat pemandangan yang sedikit buruk di dalam perpustakaan, Chanyeol dan D.O berciuman. Sehun menghela nafas sambil bergumam 'Damn' berulang kali.

"Damn? Apa kau memuji damn? Kau memandangi apa sih?" Tanya Jongin mencoba berbalik melihat apa yang di lihat Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya" cegah Sehun menahan kedua pundak Jongin, ia menjatuhkan semua buku-buku di tangannya agar bisa menahan Jongin.

"Wae? Aku penasaran, Sehun" ucap Jongin bersikeras ingin berbalik melihat objek yang masih dipandangi Sehun.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh melihatnya"

BRUK

Buku-buku yang ada di tangan Jongin terjatuh sama halnya dengan Sehun, Jongin terlalu terkejut dan shock melihat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat, apa yang di lihat Sehun? Sampai-sampai Sehun melarang dirinya agar tidak menatap objek yang dipandangi pemuda albino ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Aku akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku"**

" **Eunhyuk Sunbae dan Donghae Sunbae sedang berbuat mesum"**

" **Arreseo, meski kau suruh aku tidak mau lihat"**

" **Saranghae"**

" **Nado… nado saranghae**

" **Kau lembur semalaman"**

" **Ternyata kau baik juga"**

" **Namjachingu mu?"**

" **Dia cantik kan?"**

" **Apa yang kau katakan?"**

" **Sekarang kau mau apa?"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya terutama di kelasnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

'Aku tidak suka dingin'

"Dia datang?"

* * *

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chanyeol membuka buku tebal di tangannya lalu membacanya seksama, membaca buku seperti ini adalah obat untuknya. Memberinya semangat, energy dan masih banyak lagi ia lebih baik tidak makan daripada tidak membaca buku sehari saja. Keheningan membaca bukunya rusak karena D.O tiba-tiba saja berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal, D.O mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" jawab D.O dengan nada suara sangat pelan.

"Apa? Memastikan apa?" tanya Chanyeol, D.O mendekati Chanyeol lalu menaruh buku yang ada di tangan Chanyeol ke rak yang terdekat.

"Perasaanku dan perasaanmu terhadapku" D.O mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Hanya menempel. Di dalam dirinya tidak ada niatan untuk melumatnya meskipun ia sangat ingin. Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja ia tidak menyangka D.O yang kalem seperti ini melakukan hal ekstrem seperti ini hanya untuk memastikan perasaannya. Sementara di luar perpustakaan, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan D.O dengan pandangan tidak tahu malu. Ia menghela nafas, sebuah umpatan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Damn? Apa kau memuji damn? Kau memandangi apa sih?" Tanya Jongin mencoba berbalik melihat apa yang di lihat Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak boleh melihatnya" cegah Sehun menahan kedua pundak Jongin, ia menjatuhkan semua buku-buku di tangannya agar bisa menahan Jongin.

"Wae? Aku penasaran, Sehun" ucap Jongin bersikeras ingin berbalik melihat objek yang masih dipandangi Sehun.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh melihatnya"

BRUK

Buku-buku yang ada di tangan Jongin terjatuh sama halnya dengan Sehun, Jongin terlalu terkejut dan shock melihat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat, apa yang di lihat Sehun? Sampai-sampai Sehun melarang dirinya agar tidak menatap objek yang dipandangi pemuda albino ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh melihatnya"

Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun lalu menatapnya tajam seolah-olah tatapan Jongin bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Jongin masih bersikeras ingin mengetahui apa yang dilihat Sehun tadi. Sehun masih memegangi pundak Jongin berjaga-jaga kalau Jongin nekat dan melihat itu.

"Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berbuat mesum" jawab Sehun berbohong, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban Sehun, kalau Cuma itu Jongin sudah biasa melihat dua orang itu selalu bermesraan dimana-dimana.

"Arreseo, meski kau suruh aku tidak mau lihat" Jongin memungut buku-buku yang berserakan dibantu Sehun.

"Kau yang bawa buku ini, aku malas melihat dua orang itu" perintah Jongin sambil menyerahkan buku-buku tebal itu ke Sehun.

"Baik, aku akan laksanakan" ucap Sehun lalu mencubit kedua pipi Jongin, setelah Jongin berjalan pergi Sehun masuk lalu segera mengembalikan buku-buku tebal ini.

D.O menyudahi ciuman sepihak itu lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang nampak terkejut. Ia merapihkan blazer Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol sangat intens dan dalam.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai persaan yang sama denganku tapi aku akan membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku" D.O tersenyum licik lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan meninggalkan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala Chanyeol. Apa maksud D.O barusan? Apa dia belum berhenti menyerah?

.

.

.

Chen meregangkan kedua tangannya tinggi, merilexkan semua otot tubuhnya yang sejak kemarin dan malam tadi duduk di meja bersama laptop mengerjakan design brosur dan sticker untuk promosi festival sekolah mereka. Dua bulan lagi festival itu akan di selanggarakan dan Chan gila aka Chanyeol memerintahkan semua team untuk terus bekerja, entah kenapa dengan Chan gila itu yang menyuruh semua team bekerja keras untuk festival ini.

"Dia memang pantas dipanggil Chan gila" gumam Chen kesal, ia merogoh toples yang berada di sampingnya lalu memakan permen karet yang entah ke berapa kali.

"Kau bisa Chen… bisa" Chen kembali sibuk dengan laptop miliknya, jari-jarinya kembali ia gerakkan untuk menggambar design yang kemarin dikirimkan teman satu teamnya, kalau dipikir-pikir namja mesum-Lay harusnya membantunya.

"Hoooam…" Chen kembali menguap merasakan rasa kantuk kemballi datang, tapi Chen segera mengatasinya dengan mengunyah permen karet yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya dengan kasar. Perlahan kunyahan itu melemah, kepala Chen mulai limbung, kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menangkap kepalanya mungkin dengan mulus kepala Chen mencium meja kerjanya.

"Dia tidur" gumam pemiliki tangan itu-Lay, ia menegakkan kepala Chen lalu menggendong Chen ke sofa yang memang di sediakan di ruang computer ini. Dengan perlahan dan lembut Lay membaringkan tubuh Chen di sofa lalu menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau lembur semalaman" Lay tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir Chen, ia berdiri lalu beralih duduk di kursi tempat Chen bekerja tadi.

…

Chen langsung membuka matanya mendapat mimpi Chanyeol memarahinya karena brosur dan sticker yang ia kerjakan tidak selesai.

"Aku tidak tidur… aku tidak tidur… aku bekerja" teriak Chen menatap sekeliling dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mimpi buruk kedua setelah mimpi ia digantung orangtuanya karena bercita-cita menjadi gamer.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" Chen menggaruk kepalnya bingung melihat jaket yang entah darimana datangnya berada di atas tubuhnya. Chen membuang jaket itu lalu beralih ke mejanya tadi, ia terkejut melihat mejanya sudah rapih dengan setumpuk brosur dan sticker yang sudah di cetak serta sebuah note tertempel di laptopnya.

' _ **Mejamu ini sangat kotor, aku merapihkannya, mengerjakan tugasmu (brosur 100 lembar dan sticker 100 lembar), semoga design nya betul dan berterimakasihnya nanti saja**_

 _ **Lay'**_

Chen tersenyum membaca tulisan note ini, tulisan tangan Lay, awalnya hanya tersenyum tapi berubah menjadi tawa yang mirip tawa orang tidak waras.

"Kau baik juga" Chen kembali tertawa menyadari kegilannya karena bicara pada note bertuliskan tulisan tangan Lay. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur pulas tapi sebelum itu ia harus makan tapi matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berbungkus kain cokelat ada di kursinya. Ia membukanya dan kembali tersenyum karena di atas kotak itu terdapat sebuah note lagi yang bertuliskan tangan Lay.

' _ **Ini ada sisa makan siangku, makanlah lalu tidur sebentar boleh setelah itu kembali bekerja, berterimakasihnya nanti saja'**_

Chen membuka kotak itu yang berisi daging, nasi dan sayuran. Sepertinya ini bukan sisa tapi sengaja diberikan padanya, tunggu apa dirinya berpikir kalau namja mesum itu perhatian dengannya.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Chen" ucap Chen pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya, tapi setelahnya Chen kembali tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar baik"

.

.

Keadaan Tao pun sama dengan Chen, ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah lembur semalaman bersama anggota yang lain. Ia bangun dari sofa tempatnya tidur lalu menatap teman-temannya yang sedang berkrumun, Tao menghampirinya mengintip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kalian makan? Makan apa?" Tanya Tao melihat begitu banyak pizza, hamburger, dan beberapa kaleng soda.

"Kau baru bangun? Ini, kami sisakan satu kotak pizza" ucap Tiffany menyerahkan satu kotak pizza pada Tao. Tao tersenyum lalu mulai memakan pizza itu dengan yang lain, semua anggota sedang berkumpul makan tapi mata panda Tao tidak melihat Naga tiang listrik yang berstatus ketua team.

"Kris Eodiyeyo?" Tanya Tao.

"Tadi dia keluar tamu yang tempo hari itu berkunjung lagi" Tao menghentikan kunyahannya mendengar tamu tempo hari bearti yeoja yang berciuman dengan Kris itu. Tao kembali menaruh pizza yang ada di tangannya lalu berjalan keluar, memastikan tamu naga itu yeoja itu atau orang lain.

Tempat yang pertama Tao tuju adalah parkiran, benar saja Kris ada di sana dengan seseorang tapi bukan yeoja melainkan namja berpipi chuby. Tao menghela nafas kesal melihat tamu Kris selalu berganti-ganti, tempo hari yeoja sekarang namja manis, fakta baru tentang Kris adalah namja tiang listrik itu 'Playboy'.

Tao meninggalkan parkiran itu kembali ke panggung untuk kembali makan tapi kotak pizza nya sudah habis.

"Kenapa kalian makan? Aku baru makan dua potong" keluh Tao semakin kesal, ia kembali berjalan keluar dengan hentakkan kaki yang lumayan keras, lebih baik ia makan di kantin.

"Kantung mata" Tao menatap jengkel julukkan yang diberikan Kris untuknya sejak beberapa hari lalu tepatnya setelah Tao mengatainya naga tiang listrik.

"Wae? Aku sedang malas berdebat" ucap Tao seadanya lalu berjalan begitu saja tapi Kris menarik hoodie jaket Tao agar kembali menghadapnya.

"Waegeurae?" Tanya Tao kesal, Kris tersenyum lalu memberi Tao kotak yang lumayan besar pada Tao. Toa mengernyit melihat kotak sebesar ini diberikan padanya.

"Ige Mwoya?" Tanya Tao.

"Makan siang, kau belum makan kan? Kajja, makan bersama" tanpa permisi Kris menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Kris membawanya ke tempat yang membuat Tao mengingat sesuatu, tempat mereka pertama bertemu dan insiden Tao menendang selangkangan Kris.

"Tidak asing kan?" Tao tertawa kecil mengingatnya, ia duduk di samping Kris lalu membuka kota yang diberikan Kris tadi.

"Mian, dulu aku berprilaku kasar" ucap Tao pelan, Kris tertawa lalu mengangguk tanda ia memaafkan Tao atas kesalahan dia dulu.

"Ayo makan"

"Geundae, kau yang memasak?" Tanya Tao disela-sela mengunyah nasi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kris menggeleng lalu menunjuk wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Kris dengan seorang namja yang sama di parkiran tadi.

"Namjachingu mu?" Tanya Tao sedikit sengit dan kesal, Kris tersenyum lalu menggelng.

"Anniyo, dia gegeku" elak Kris, Tao melotot mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Di Korea aku tinggal dengan kakak sepupuku, aku tidak di perbolehkan belajar di Korea tapi aku ingin mencari suasana baru jadi…"

"Kau kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersama gegemu" Kris mengangguk mendengar ucapan Tao yang mengerti jalur cerita hidupnya. Tao mengangguk paham, diam-diam ia tersenyum senang mendengar namja tadi bukan kekasih Kris.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tao segera menggeleng cepat lalu kembali makan tapi tetap dengan senyum kecilnya, entah kenapa dirinya sekarang… apa mungkin dirinya tertarik dengan naga tiang listrik ini?

"Hihi…"

Kris semakin mengernyit heran mendengar tawa Tao semakin jelas terdengar, Tao melirik Kris yang masih memakan makan siangnya dengan hikmat.

"Kau sudah tidak waras?" Tanya Kris heran dan takut kalau ucapannya benar, Tao menggeleng lalu kembali dengan wajah poker face nya. Kris mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu menunjukkan foto seorang yeoja yang sangat Tao paham.

"Nugu?" Tanya Tao.

"Yeoja yang tempo hari datang yang waktu itu kau melihat aku dan dia berciuman, kau tidak ingat? Dia cantik tidak?" Tao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut, namja tadi bukan namjachingu nya tapi yeoja di foto itu pasti yeojachingu Kris.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku akan kembali mendekor panggung" ucap Tao lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu, awalnya ia senang mendengar namja tadi bukan orang special Kris tapi ia kembali sengit mendengar Kris seperti memuji yeoja tadi.

Tao tidak langsung ke panggung utama tapi ia berbelok dan memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok, ia duduk bersandar pada dinding memegangi dadanya sendiri yang berdetak lumayan cepat.

"Aku menyukainya…" Tao bergumam sangat pelan, ia baru saja sadar kalau ia menyukai Kris tadi, saat persaan tidak suka, iri karena karena Kris memuji orang lain bukan dirinya dan perlakuan Kris tadi membawa makan siang untuknya, itu adalah bukti yang cukup.

"Aku menyukai namjachingu orang lain" Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi mengingat Kris sudah mempunyai yeojachingu.

"Kris Wu, kau membuatku gila"

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Suho yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah persis seperti orang habis marathon. Seluruh tubuh Suho basah karena hujan sempat mengguyur dan pasti Suho menembus hujan agar bisa bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Kau basah? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, Suho tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sangat erat, Baekhyun gelagapan melihat tangan Suho menggenggam tangannya begitu erat seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Karena kau, aku hujan-hujanan… karena kau" Baekhyun menatap bingung Suho yang menjawab pertanyaan seolah-olah menyalahkannya. Suho mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun lalu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan melupakannya… aku akan berusaha melupakannya, tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa itu cinta tapi yang aku tahu cara mencintai… cara mencintaimu. Saranghae" Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Nado… nado… Nado Saranghae" balas Baekhyun, Suho tersenyum lalu membawa kepala Baekhyun mendekatinya beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu Suho menjauhkan kepalanya sambil mengumpat.

"Aku tidak bisa menciumnya" gerutu Suho pada temannya yang berdiri di mereka bertindak sebagai sutradara.

"Ayolah Suho, tadi itu sedikit lagi. Kalian sudah mendapatkan feel nya tadi" ucap sutradara-Yoona. Suho menggeram kesal sambil mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah lalu duduk di lantai sambil menghapus air matanya yang dengan susah payah ia keluarkan.

"Kita istirahat dulu" Baekhyun menatap kesal Suho yang sejak kemarin tidak bisa berakting menciumnya, ia bangun dari duduknya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan teater. Udara segar mungkin membuatnya sedikit tenang, ia duduk di taman belakang sambil mendengar kan lagu yang di gunakan saat pentas 2 bulan lagi.

 _ **Baekhyun:**_

 _ **Jogeum deo dagagamyeon nal arajulkka**_

 _ **Jogeum deo gidaryeobolkka**_

 _ **Na honja neo mollae sijakhan sarang**_

 _ **Ije gati haebolkka**_

 _ **Baekhyun & Suho:**_

 _ **Eojjeomyeon na**_

 _ **Nan neo bakke mollaseo**_

 _ **Dareun sarang hal su eopsna bwa**_

 _ **Baekhyun: Jakku nae mami isanghae**_

 _ **Neul gidarigo issneunde**_

 _ **Neoneun ajikdo**_

 _ **Suho & Baekhyun: nae mameul moreun bwa**_

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara orang lain ikut bernyanyi bersama dengannya, Suho tersenyum lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun.

 _ **Suho:**_

 _ **Niga eopseo hal su eopseossdeon geu mal (Baekhyun:sarangiraneun geu mal)**_

 _ **Baekhyun & Suho:**_

 _ **Neoman bomyeon hago sipeun mal**_

 _ **Sojunghan saram**_

 _ **Moreuna bwa neo bekke moreuna bwa**_

 _ **Saranghal su bakke eopsna bwa**_

 _ **Baekhyun: Naerul bureuneun moksori (Suho: neol baraboneun ni moksori)**_

 _ **Baekhyun: Nareul baraneun ni nunbicc (Suho: neol baraboneun nunbicc)**_

 _ **Baekhyun & Suho: Neodo nareul saranghana bwa Na bakke moreuna bwa… **_

Suho menarik kepala Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat pada wajahnya, Baekhyun menutup matanya seiring wajah Suho semakin mendekatinya. Suho membuka matanya, ia tertawa kecil melihat bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit maju serta mata yang tertutup.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan mata dan bibir mu?" Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia menatap wajah Suho yang sudah menjauhi wajah bodohnya. Baekhyun yang baru saja menyadari kebodohannya menunduk, kenapa juga ia tertipu dengan Suho pasti sekarang dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan secara tidak langsung ia seperti mengharapkan Suho.

"Omo! Apa kau mengira aku akan menciummu?"

"ANNI! BUKAN BEGITU!" sanggah Baekhyun cepat dengan suara lantang dan keras. Suho tertawa kecil lalu menyubit pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit tembam.

"Aku… aku tadi… aku memejamkan mata karena… ada debu masuk jad-"

CUP

Tanpa Baekhyun duga Suho menciumnya sekilas lalu tersenyum jahil. Baekhyun melotot, ia memegang kedua bibirnya lalu memukul kepala Suho lumayan keras.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mencium seseorang yang special" jawab Suho santai, Baekhyun mengernyit mendengarnya.

"Special?"

"Nde, kau special bagiku" Suho menarik Baekhyun agar bangun dari duduknya, setelahnya ia memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Memang pertama kali kau membuat aku kesal, marah dan jengkel karena kau sangat berisik. Di saat bersamaan kau membuatku menunjukkan siapa diriku sebenarnya, membuatku memikirkanmu tanpa alasan dan akhirnya aku sadar kau menempati bagian hatiku" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, ia menatap Suho yang nampak gugup mengatakan semua perasaannya selama ini pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak focus saat berlatih apalagi saat adegan berciuman itu juga karena kau, aku bingung cara mengungkapkan perasaanku" Baekhyun semakin tersenyum. Mau tidak mau Suho ikut tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau juga membuatku marah dan jengkel saat pertama kali bertemu karena kau suka ikut campur. Tapi kau juga membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Suho" balas Baekhyun dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"Kau juga special untukku, Suho"

Suho memeluk Baekhyun lumayan erat dan sangat lembut, ia tersenyum senang dan gembira mendengar Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho menandakan ia juga merasa senang dengan semua ini.

"Kapan kita akan mengumumkan ini?" Tanya Suho melepas pelukannya.

"Terserah kau, tapi jangan terburu-buru" jawab Baekhyun seadanya, Suho mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya kembali ke ruang teater untuk kembali berlatih. Baekhyun melirik Suho yang sedari tadi terus menerus tersenyum, beberapa murid yang melihat mereka berdecak kagum, bersiul, menyoraki, ada juga yang mencibir tapi itu tidak membuat mereka menghilangkan senyuman mereka malah semakin mengembang.

.

.

Jongin berjalan melewati kelasnya, tapi ia kembali ke depan kelasnya melihat beberapa lampu belum di matikan padahal sudah malam. Jongin menggerutu melihat tingkah anak orang kaya seperti Chan gila itu. Jongin masuk ke dalam kelas lalu berdecak melihat meja yang seharusnya untuk guru dan rapi sekarang sangat berantakan.

"Chan gial, Chan tidak tahu malu dan julukan baru untuknya Chan kotor" Jongin terus mendumel merapihkan meja guru yang sekarang beralih menjadi meja Chanyeol. Ia mengernyit melihat sebuah surat dengan cap SM High School ada di atas meja, ia melirik keluar dan sepertinya semua murid sudah pulang.

"Igo Mwoya?" Jongin membacanya secara seksama dan terkejut setengah mati, apa seluruh penghuni XOXO Class terancam tidak lulus? Jongin kembali membacanya dan sangat tercengang setelah memahami isinya, festival ini dan acara tahunan SM Award nanti adalah jalan satu-satunya yang membuat murid XOXO Class bisa lulus dengan mengumpulkan pendapatan melebihi VVIP Class tahun lalu.

"Chan gila itu merahasiakan hal sebesar ini? Astaga dia gila? Bagaimana kalau kami tidak bisa? Apa kami nanti melihat tubuh kami mati perlahan dengan mata kepala sendiri? Dia gila!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas mejaku?"

"KYAAA!" jerit Jongin histeris mendengar suara yang sangat dingin dan menusuk, ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakkan patah-patah. Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu melirik kertas yang di pegang Jongin.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melirik wajah Jongin yang sangat gugup dan takut. "Apa kau memahaminya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Apa benar kalau murid XOXO Class tidak akan lulus jika pendapatan festival dan SM Award tidak di atas VVIP Class?" Tanya Jongin langsung, Chanyeol menatapnya dingin lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya.

"Bag-"

"Kalau kau menyebarkan berita ini aku pastikan kau keluar dari sekolah ini"

"MWO?!" Chanyeol menghimpit Jongin di dinding lalu memenjarakan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka kabur begitu mengetahui berita ini, kalau mereka mengetahui ini aku anggap mereka tahu dari mulut bawelmu. Mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk lalu menjauhkan kedua tangan Chanyeol dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Chanyeol memungut surat yang dijatuhkan Jongin lalu merobeknya hingga menjadi sobekan yang sangat kecil.

.

.

"Dia itu memang seenaknya sendiri" gerutu Jongin sebelum ia duduk menunggu bus bersama Sehun, Chen, dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum. Jongin tetap merahasiakan semuanya karena dirinya masih sayang pada nyawanya, ia mengernyit melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus-terus memerah dan senyum tidak jelas.

"Si centil Byun kenapa?" Tanya Jongin berbisik pada Chen yang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Dia pacaran dengan Suho"

"MWOOO?!" jerit Jongin mengundangan tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu bus, teriakkan Jongin yang sangat kencang. Baekhyun menatap sengit Jongin yang membuat mereka sedikit malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku memang menyukainya aku baru sadar sejak dia memegang tanganku untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat senang" Jongin menatap geli Baekhyun seperti gadis puber, tidak lama bus yang Baekhyun tunggu datang ia segera naik tapi sebelum itu ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Dia seperti gadis puber" gumam Jongin sedikit geli, Chen tertawa mendengar gumaman Jongin.

"Aku sangat lelah dengan festival sekolah, lebih baik jam belajar seperti biasa saja. Kalau seperti ini harus berpikir dua kali lipat" gerutu Chen yang tidak suka kelasnya ditunjuk sebagai panitia festival tahun ini padahal mereka sudah kelas 3.

"Lebih menyenangkan seperti ini daripada belajar"

"Aku setuju dengan Sehun, percuma saja belajar tapi tidak ada yang masuk lebih baik seperti ini" ucap Jongin menimpali ucapan Sehun.

"Terserah, busku sudah datang" ucap Chen dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Jongin menghela nafas lalu menatap Sehun yang asik dengan tab nya, Jongin mengintip tab yang Sehun pegang.

"Kau menjadi rajin ya" puji Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun sayang, Sehun tersenyum lalu balas menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin.

"Tentu, sudah lama aku ingin menjadi bagian dari pengurus acara festival sekolah" Jongin mengangguk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Sehun. Sehun jelas terkejut melihat Jongin seenak jidatnya menaruh kepalanya itu di pundaknya, ia memasukkan tabnya lalu menatap wajah Jongin yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Jongin, Jongin mengangguk seadanya ia menutup matanya menikmati pundak Sehun yang sangat nyaman.

"Kalau aku tidur, gendong aku" pinta Jongin sebelum sepenuhnya masuk ke alam mimpi, Sehun mengangguk. Mereka tinggal satu perumahan tapi berbeda blok, Sehun melirik Jongin yang sangat lelap sekali tidurnya.

…

Sehun menggendong Jongin di punggungnya, ia berjalan menggendong tubuh Jongin yang sedikit berat dengan susah payah. Sepertinya lebih nyaman berteman seperti ini menyembunyikan perasaannya, Sehun tersenyum mendengar dengkuran halus Jongin yang terus terdengar.

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata gelap memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, ada rasa aneh menyelimuti hatinya melihat Jongin di gendong Sehun. Pemilik mata gelap itu-Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya melihat Jongin sepertinya tertidur dalam gendongan punggung Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari rumahnya dengan malas-malasan, biasanya memang ia malas sekolah tapi kali ini rasa malas itu berlipat ganda. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat pendapatan festival kali ini berpengaruh pada lulus tidaknya ia pasti Jongin lebih memilih bolos.

"Hwaiting, Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin memberi semangat pada dirinya, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya. Ia mengernyit melihat Chanyeol berjalan keluar halaman juga, sejak kapan Chan gila itu naik bus?

Jongin berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang berjalan sedikit cepat.

"Good Morning, Chan gila" sapa Jongin ceria, Chanyeol hanya diam ia tetap focus pada buku tebal yang pasti membuat Jongin sakit mata. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan sengaja ia menendang kaki Chanyeol hingga membuat namja itu sedikit limbung.

"WAE?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal, Jongin nyengir lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong!" sapa Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kau tidak bawa motormu?" Tanya Jongin memulai percakapan, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Biasanya anak orang kaya sepertimu membawa mobil, kenapa kau tidak?" Tanya Jongin penasaran, Chanyeol diam lalu menatap sekilas Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil" jawab Chanyeol jujur, Jongin menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit lucu, jarang sekali anak orang kaya tidak bisa mengendarai mobil.

"Jangan tertawa, aku memiliki trauma. Kau tahukan aku anak broken home dan aku sangat dekat dengan haraboji tapi dia meninggal saat mengantarku pulang menggunakan mobil, kami mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat mengerikan. Semenjak itu aku sulit mengendarai mobil, meskipun aku sudah berusaha" jelas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Jongin sama sekali, Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu merangkul pundak Chanyeol seperti merangkul Sehun.

"Jangan bersedih dan aku minta maaf, ayo naik bus bersama aku dan Sehun" Jongin menarik Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke halte bus. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat tangannya di genggam oleh Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Suho yang duduk di sampingnya, semenjak pacaran beberapa hari lalu mereka terus menempel seperti perangko dan itu menurut Jongin geli. Suho tersenyum lalu menyuapi Baekhyun dengan buah yang menjadi bekalnya setiap hari.

"Makan malam aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan Appa dan Eommaku" ucap Suho yang langsung membuat Baekhyun memuncratkan air yang ia minum.

"Eonjeo?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok, kau mau? Aku akan menjemputmu" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Suho erat.

Jongin yang melihat adegan seperti di drama yang sering Taemin dan Eomma nya tonton, ia mengambil plastic snsck Chen lalu berakting muntah melihat Baekhyun benar-benar seperti gadis puber.

"Kau tidak pernah pacaran, karena itu kau tidak tahu rasanya"

"Kau memang pernah pacaran?" balas Jongin membuat Chen mati kutu, Chen hanya nyengir lalu merangkul lengan Jongin.

"Kau harus biasakan matamu, karena yang berpacaran sahabatmu" Jongin mengangguk sambil melepas rangkulan Chen karena sekarang Chen persis seperti kucing yang sedang memelas pada tuannya.

"Menjauh Aegyo mu sama sekali tidak imut" hardik Jongin lalu kembali memperhatikan laptop miliknya. Tapi sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, ia menengadah dan menemukan yeoja yang dikenal semena-mena-Krystal.

"Antarkan kardus ini ke JinStar High School, di sana ada anggota Promotion Team berikan pada mereka" perintah Krystal.

"YA! dia bukan Promotion team, aku saja yang mengerjakan" Krystal menggeleng lalu memberikan flashdisk berwarna pink untuk Chen.

"Kau kerjakan ini saja, Lay sibuk, aku sibuk anggota yang lain sibuk. Jadi, tolong Kai" Jongin mengangguk lalu membawa kardus itu keluar kelas. JinStar High School itu lumayan jauh, berarti harus naik bus lalu taxi.

"Kai, kau bukan ang…"

"Anni Wae? Krystal temanku, aku akan mengantarnya. Aku tidak keberatan, kau tenang saja" ucap Jongin enteng dengan senyum manisnya lalu keluar membawa kardus dan menggendong tas punggungnya.

"Aaa… igo mwoya?" gumam Jongin pensaran dan sedikit mengintip apa isi kardus ini. Di koridor tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali mungkin dari ruang guru.

"Kau mau kemana membawa kardus sebesar itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk kardus yang dibawa Jongin.

"Krystal menyuruhku membawa ini ke JinStar High School" jawab Jongin dengan senyumnya.

"Joshimhae" ucap Chanyeol singkat lalu kembali berjalan menuju XOXO Class. Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

Sehun menatap D.O yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya, ia menghampiri D.O lalu menaruh beberapa kertas lagi di meja D.O.

"Hahh…" D.O menghela nafas melihat kertas di atas mejanya bertambah banyak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi lalu memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Kenapa aku menjadi ketua?" gerutu D.O, Sehun tersenyum lalu duduk di atas meja D.O.

"Karena kau dari VVIP Class, apa kau tidak bosan mengejar-ngejarnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil membaca salah satu kertas di atas meja D.O, D.O menatap sengit Sehun yang terus saja bertanya hal yang sama setiap saat.

"Nde, sampai dia membalasnya baru aku akan berhenti"

"Dia tidak akan pernah membalasnya"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau pernah mengatakan perasaan mu? Kau akan hidup dengan bayang-bayang perasaan itu, hal itu sangat tidak nyaman nanti" balas D.O menyindir Sehun yang bertindak seperti pengecut karena tidak berani menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Itu urusanku"

"Kau tadi juga membicarakan urusanku, kita impaskan?" D.O membereskan kertas-kertas beserta dokumen yang berantakan di mejanya lalu membawanya pergi. Sehun menatapnya lalu mengikuti D.O yang ternyata masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih ramai meskipun bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Kalian makan apa?" Tanya Sehun ikut nimbrung dengan teman-temannya yang duduk melingkari beberapa kotak pizza. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang menonoton TV yang menampilkan film action, semenjak murid VVIP Class datang mereka diberi fasilitas yang lumayan.

"YA! Kenapa kau pindah channel TV nya?" Tanya Chen yang kesal melihat channel yang tadi menampilkan film action sekarang menjadi laporan kecelakan, anak pintar seperti Suho tontonannya lain dengan XOXO Class.

"Kecelakaan Taxi di dekat JinStar High School, korbannya murid sekolah kita"

"Jeongmalyo?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu ikut menonton acara berita itu, Krystal yang awalnya tidak ingin ikut campur mulai ikut menonton mendengar nama JinStar High School dan korbannya murid SM High School.

"Apa itu Kai?" Tanya Krystal tiba-tiba, Sehun segera menoleh ke Krystal karena yeoja itu membawa-bawa nama Jongin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku tadi meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantarkan kardus berisi brosur, sticker, dan surat untuk kepala sekolah karena semua anggota Promotion Team sangat sibuk" jawab Krystal, Sehun segera mencengkram kedua lengan Krystal mendengar semuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhnya seperti itu?" geram Sehun, Krystal menunduk mendengar geraman kemarahan Sehun. Sehun mengambil ponselnya berusaha menghubungi Jongin tapi tidak ada balasan, mereka semua menatap Sehun berharap agar Jongin menjawabnya dan korban kecelakan itu bukan Jongin.

"Eottae?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas, Sehun menggeleng lalu kembali menelfon Jongin.

"Tidak di angkat" jawab Sehun, semua menatap khawatir dan cemas ke arah televise. Bagaimana kalau itu Jongin beneran?

"Tenanglah, baby" ucap Suho memeluk Baekhyun yang sangat panik.

"Karena ini aku mengejar-ngejar dan terus menyatakan perasaanku agar aku tidak menyesal kalau orang yang aku sukai mati. Aku tidak akan menyesal, bagaimana Oh Sehun? Sekarang kau mau apa? Apa kau menyesal?" Sehun menatap D.O tajam lalu mencengkram kedua kerah D.O agar namja mungil bermata bulat itu diam.

"Diam! Itu bukan Jongin!" geram Sehun lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan D.O yang terbelak dan terpaku diam di tempat mendengar bentakkan Sehun padanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihat semua murid berwajah khawatir dan cemas.

"Kami baru saja menonton berita terjadi kecelakaan di dekat JinStar High School dan kami khawatir kalau itu Kai" jawab Chen mewakili Baekhyun yang masih berusaha menghubungi Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa dan menganggap bercanda.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol, semua diam mereka tetap dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas sambil menatap layar televise.

" _Kau mau kemana membawa kardus sebesar itu"_

" _Krystal menyuruhku membawa ini ke JinStar High School"_

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar kelas mengingat perkataan Jongin tadi sore soal kemana ia akan pergi membawa kardus besar, tapi ia kembali ke dalam kelas mengambil kunci mobil yang menggantung di dekat papan tulis secara acak.

"Aku pinjam punya siapapun ini" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali berlari, D.O menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan sedih dan cemburu. Bahkan semua Chanyeol yang sering bertengkah dengan Jongin sangat khawatir dengannya, D.O duduk di atas mejanya menatap keramik dengan kosong dan datar.

"Bukankah Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendarai mobil?" Tanya Kris yang baru sadar kalau mobil yang dibawa Chanyeol mobil miliknya. Tao mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengendarai mobil karena sebuah trauma" jelas Kris membuat semua terkejut dan semakin khawatir karena tiga orang namja entah bagaimana nasibnya.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus udara malam yang sangat dingin dan kabut malam yang semakin tebal. Sebisa mungkin Sehun tetap focus berkendara, yang ada dipikirannya hanya tentang Jongin, bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Chanyeol pun berusaha focus mengendarai mobil entah milik siapa ini. Beberapa kali ia menyalip mobil lain agar lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah yang lumayan jauh ini.

…

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya melihat beberapa mobil polisi dan ambulance berkrumun dan juga beberaa polisi yang sedang mengevakuasi sebuah mobil taxi. Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya menghampiri salah satu polisi yang sibuk dengan sebuah catatan.

"Dimana penumpang taxi nya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Anda siapa?"

"APA ITU PENTING?! KATAKAN DIMANA PENUMPANG TAXI INI?" bentak Chanyeol membuat polisi-polisi itu terkejut lalu menyadari seragam yang dikenakan Chanyeol seragam SM High School.

"Park Chanyeol! Chan gila!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tangan memegang sebuah kardus yang sama. Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin hingga kardus di genggaman tangannya jatuh, Jongin terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, Sehun terengah karena berlari lumayan jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh dari motor. Darah masih mengalir dari lengan kirinya, serta pelipisnya yang juga sedikit berdarah serta kakinya yang sedikit terseok-seok saat berjalan. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat Jongin baik-baik saja bahkan namja kulit tan itu bisa berpelukkan dengan begitu eratnya.

"Kau baik dan tidak ada luka, melegakan sekali"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan orang lain setelah membuatku tersenyum? Apa kau sengaja HA?"**

" **Anni, bukan begitu ak-"**

" **Permintaan apa?"**

" **Aku ingin melihatmu"**

" **WAE? Apa kau berniat mempermainkanku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? WAEEE?!"**

" **Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu"**

" **Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"**

" **Mollaseo"**

" **Jawab aku, Sehun"**

" **Nde, kau sangat benar"**

* * *

Ryeo note:

Gomawo yang sudah baca dan ingin review. Oke, I'm back. Udah lama banget nggak update sampai-sampai aku lupa udah review atau belum. Ampuni sifat pelupaku, aku akan balas review kalian nanti setelah update ini. Apa kalian begitu kesal sama sikap D.O ya? Aku juga kesal… semoga saja dia cepet sadar…dan kisah mereka sedih-sedih dimulai hoho... last…

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

* * *

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

Jongin membuka-buka kardus titipan Krystal, isinya hanya brosur, sticker, dan sebuah map berisi surat-surat. Sebenarnya menyusahkan ia harus pergi malam-malam begini di udara yang lumayan dingin tapi jujur ia tidak bisa menolak karena tidak enak menolak permintaan teman sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja taxi yang ia naiki berhenti membuat Jongin terkejut, ia melirik ke depan dan menemukan supir taxi berusia 40an itu menggerutu melihat Taxi nya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ceosonghamnida, mobil ini mogok saya akan memeriksanya dulu" Jongin mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke arah Ahjussi supir taxi. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel mengabari Krystal kalau ia akan terlambat tapi batre ponselnya lobert.

"Huft…" Jongin menghela nafas kesal. Ia keluar dari Taxi mengahampiri supir taxi yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin mobilnya.

"Ahjussi, aku jalan kaki saja lagipula sebentar lagi sampai. Uangnya aku tinggal di kursi penumpang"

"Nde, sekali lagi Ahjussi minta maaf" Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan membawa kardus yang lumayan besar dan berat ini. Mungkin ini hari sial baginya baru beberapa meter ia berjalan sebuah sepeda dengan tidak tahu aturannya menyerempet Jongin hingga ia terjatuh.

"Kya! Sial, dasar!" Jongin bangun dari jatuhnya, memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh dari kardusnya. "Aaa! Aku sial sekali, seharusnya aku tolak saja tapi kalau aku tolak kasihan dia" Jongin bermonolog sendiri selama perjalan ke JinStar High School yang sebenarnya masih lumayan jauh. Akhirnya, perjalanan panjang itu berakhir tapi ia mengernyit melihat ada garis polisi di depan JinStar High School sepertinya ada kecelakaan. Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia berniat berjalan melewati jalan lain tapi ia memberhentikan langkahnya mendengar suara menyebalkan yang sangat ia hafal.

"APA ITU PENTING?! KATAKAN DIMANA PENUMPANG TAXI INI?"

Matanya membulat menemukan Chanyeol sedang membentak seorang polisi dengan tangan mencengkram kerah polisi itu. Ia menghampiri tempat kejadian dengan tergesa-gesa, apa yang dilakukan Chan gila itu pada polisi tua itu. Dia membuat SM High School malu karena tindakan brutal Chan gila itu.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Jongin sambil tersenyum tapi dengan mata menatap meminta maaf ke arah polisi tersebut. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tangan memegang sebuah kardus yang sama. Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin hingga kardus di genggaman tangannya jatuh, Jongin terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Waegeurae?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas pelukkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol memutar-mutar tubuh Jongin lalu bernafas lega.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Chanyeol, Jongin mengangguk lalu menatap mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat Jongin hafal plat nomornya.

"Ka-"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan tugas team lain sementara team mu saja kau belum tentu mau?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" tanya Chanyeol lebih tepatnya membentak Jongin penuh emosi dan rasa kesal. Jongin terdiam mendengar bentakkan Chanyeol yang khawatir terhadapnya.

"KAU JUGA! Kau memiliki trauma dan kau bilang sendiri kau tidak bisa mengendarai mobil! KAU KEMARI MENGGUNAKAN MOBIL! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" balas Jongin berteriak juga, Chanyeol menatap Jongin kosong lalu berganti menatap mobil hitam mewah itu yang selamat sampai tempat ini tanpa tergores sama sekali. Jongin mengambil nafas, ia kehilangan kendali sampai-sampai ia berani membentak Chanyeol. Ia menangkap kedua wajah Chanyeol agar menatap wajahnya, ia ingin mencari jawaban di kedua mata itu tapi sama sekali tidak ada apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin kali ini dengan suara lebih pelan dan lembut. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangan dari kedua telapak tangan Jongin. Ia menggeleng lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Mollaseo" jawab Chanyeol pelan persis seperti bisikkan. "Saat aku memikirkanmu aku tidak memikirkan traumaku, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Karena aku memikirkanmu aku bisa sampai kemari" lanjut Chanyeol dengan suara yang masih pelan dan seperti bisikkan.

"Chanyeol…" perlahan tangan Jongin yang menggantung membalas pelukan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol, membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak khawatir lagi terhadapnya. "Gwenchana… Gwenchana geulkoya"

…

Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol berpelukkan. Seperti ada ribuan jarum menyerang dadanya melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol berpelukan sangat hangan di depan matanya sendiri. Tapi melihat senyum samar di bibir Jongin membuat ribuan jarum itu menghilang entah kemana. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Jongin mengetahui ia ada di sini dan masalah ini semakin rumit. Ia harus pergi dan menelfon 119, lukanya perih dan sangat sakit.

"Kau baik, itu sangat melegakan"

.

.

.

"Pakai ini"

Jongin memandangi batre ponsel Chanyeol yang sengaja dilepas agar digunakan untuknya. Jongin menggeleng, Chanyeol menarik ponsel Jongin yang menyembul di balik saku celana bagian belakangnya. Memasangnya di ponsel Jongin lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Hubungi Baekhyun dia sangat khawatir" Jongin mengangguk masih dengan kepala menunduk, ia menerima ponsel itu lalu mencari kontak Baekhyun dan menekan symbol gagang telfon hijau, setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya terdengar suara nyaring itu.

"Baekhyun"

" _ **Aish! Jinjja! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir"**_

"Mianhae, na gweanchana. Beritahu ke Krystal kalau barang-barangnya sudah sampai meskipun terlambat. Aku tidak kembali ke sekolah aku akan pulang ke rumah… Nde" Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap tangan kirinya yang terluka akibat terserempet sepeda tadi. Jongin segera menyembunyikannya di dibalik punggungnya melihat gelagat Chanyeol.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" Jongin menggeleng membuat Chanyeol berdengus kesal, dengan paksa Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin mengcek luka yang tergores lumayan lebar di telapak tangan Jongin. Chanyeol mengambil kotak P3K Kris, dengan lembut dan telaten Chanyeol membersihkan luka Jongin.

"Mollaseo, bagaimana bisa aku kemari dengan selamat? Dan terpenting, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan trauma sehebat itu? Tapi…" ucap Chanyeol disela-sela tangannya yang masih sibuk membersihkan luka Jongin setelah selesai membersihkan Chanyeol memberi obat merah dan kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Tadi aku baru sadar kalau isi kepalaku hanya ada 'Kim Jongin' aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun termasuk traumaku itu. Kim Jongin, tadi aku hanya berpikir apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Dan aku sangat berharap korban taxi itu bukan kau. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa begini" Chanyeol menggunting sisa perban yang membalut telapak tangan Jongin lalu mengikatnya. Entah sejak kapan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk menahan sakit, mungkin sejak Chanyeol mengucapkan namanya, pandangannya sedikit berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Chanyeol seperti ungkapan suatu perasaan.

"Wae?"

"Anniyo, antarkan aku pulang" sanggah Jongin cepat, dengan gugup Jongin memasangkap sabuk pengamannya tapi tidak mau terpasang juga. Chanyeol mendekati Jongin lalu membantunya memasang sabuk pengaman, Jongin segera mendorong Chanyeol setelah sabuk pengamannya terpasang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil Kris di depan gang rumahnya dan Jongin.

"Gomawo" ucap Jongin cepat lalu segera turun dari mobil Kris, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan mobil itu tapi langkahnya terhenti mengingat ucapan Chanyeol di mobil, ucapan Chanyeol di JinStar High School, dan perhatian Chanyeol kepadanya.

" _ **Tadi aku baru sadar kalau isi kepalaku hanya ada 'Kim Jongin' aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun termasuk traumaku itu. Kim Jongin, tadi aku hanya berpikir apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Dan aku sangat berharap korban taxi itu bukan kau"**_

" _ **Mollaseo"**_

" _ **Saat aku memikirkanmu aku tidak memikirkan traumaku, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Karena aku memikirkanmu aku bisa sampai kemari"**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia tersenyum menyadari satu hal… satu hal tentang perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Ia tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu, cemas, dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan ini yaitu, bertanya pada orangnya secara langsung. Jongin berbalik untuk menemui Chanyeol tapi pemuda itu sudah melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke sekolah, ia mengejar mobil itu tapi tidak sempat.

"Taxi!" Jongin menyetop taxi yang lewat di hadapannya, ia segera memberitahu tujuannya.

"SM High School"

.

.

.

Jongin turun dari Taxinya di depan gerbang sekolahnya yang masih terbuka, ia kembali berlari melihat siluet Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju XOXO Class.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Jongin sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya tapi Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Jongin tidak putus asa ia tetap berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang memberhentikan langkahnya di hadapan seseorang yang sangat Chanyeol kenal.

"D.O" Jongin terpaku di tempat melihat D.O mendekati Chanyeol sambil memberikannya sebotol air minum.

"Gweanchana?" tanya D.O pelan tapi masih sangat jelas terdengar nada khawatir. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, dirinya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa tadi hanya semata-mata khawatir atau yang lain.

"Kalau tidak ingin tersenyum jangan tersenyum, kau makin membuatku khawatir" ucap D.O penuh perhatian. Chanyeol menghilangkan senyumnya lalu memeluk tubuh D.O yang jauh lebih mungil dari Jongin apalagi dirinya.

"Aku dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan membuat khawatirkan? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepatinya, Mian"

D.O tersenyum lalu balas memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, sudah sangat lama D.O menginginkan pelukan seperti ini dari Chanyeol.

Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya melihat adegan di hadapannya ini, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menahan sesuatu yang berniat keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia berjalan pergi dengan loyo, tenaganya yang memang sudah terkuras sejak tadi ditambah adegan D.O dan Chanyeol membuat dirinya kehilangan tenaga.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, ia duduk sendirian di minimarket dekat komplek perumahannya yang buka 24 jam. Merenungi semua yang terjadi padanya satu bulan ini, Jongin menegak birnya rakus lalu kembali terdiam melamun. Memikirkan perkataan D.O beberapa hari lalu soal perasaan laki-laki mungil itu terhadap Chanyeol.

" _ **Aku menyukainya"**_

" _ **Mwo?"**_

Jongin menghela nafas berat, ia memeluk lututnya sendiri kembali melamuni semua hal yang terjadi sebulan ini. Kenapa tahun terakhir sekolahnya harus ada hal menyusahkan seperti ini, tapi saat menggrutu seperti itu Jongin teringat perjanjian kepala sekolah waktu itu. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya.

DREET DREET

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara getar telfon miliknya, ia menekan tombol hijau dengan malas-malassan. "Wae?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak dan sangat pelan. Sepertinya ia sedikit mabuk.

" _ **Eodiya?"**_

"Molla, Sehun" jawab Jongin sekenannya, ia kembali menegak birnya lalu mendengarkan ponselnya yang memperdengarkan suara yang lumayan berisik itu. Jongin menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinganya, matanya menatap kosong beberapa kaleng di hadapannya.

Satu jam kemudian, sebuah mobil berwarna putih datang. Pemilik mobil itu adalah Sehun, ia sangat hafal kebiasaan Jongin yang pasti datang ke mini market ini kalau sedang frustasi. Ia menghela nafas melihat keadaan mengenaskan sahabatnya itu, ia menghampiri Jongin mengambil tempat di hadapan Jongin untuk duduk.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang masih saja menidurkan kepalanya. Jongin melirik sekilas Sehun lalu menggeleng.

"Sehun, aku bingung dengan perasaanku"

Jongin mulai bercerita satu persatu pada Sehun dengan sesekali meneguk birnya, Sehun mendengarnya dengan seksama sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengan kirinya.

"Geuraseo?"

"Mollaseo, aku harus bagaimana dan aku harus apa" jawab Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. Ia tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya dengan susah payah berjalan pun sedikit tidak setabil. Sehun yang melihat itu dengan sigap membopong Jongin. Sehun meringis menahan sakit saat Jongin tidak sengaja menyentuh luka di lengan kirinya, Jongin melepas rangkulan Sehun lalu berdiri menghadap sahabat dekatnya.

"Na Chingu, Jongin Chingu, Oh Sehun" ujar Jongin setelahnya di akhiri tawa seperti orang mabuk. Sehun menatap Jongin aneh.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun sebisa mungkin untuk membuat nada penasaran, jujur saja keadaan Jongin yang frustasi seperti ini membuat dirinya juga ikut frustasi.

"Aku… aku mau pingsan" Sehun menangkap tubuh Jongin yang terjatuh ke samping, ia menghela nafas melihat Jongin seperti ini kalau sedang frustasi pasti dia lari ke minum. Sehun menggendong Jongin di punggungnya membawa namja tan ini pulang ke rumah, meskipun Sehun membawa mobil ia lebih memilih menggendong sahabatnya yang sangat istimewa ini.

"Kau… sahabat istimewaku… sahabat spesialku"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan di koridor kelas dengan senyum seperti biasanya, saat melewati perpustakaan ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang benriat masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin yang beberapa detik lalu ceria menjadi gugup dan kalap melihat wajah yang memeluknya dan menyatakan perasaan itu secara tidak langsung.

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

" _Eotteokhae? Aku harus seperti apa? Aku harus bagaimana saat menatapnya? Kenapa aku gugup seperti ini?"_ batin Jongin gugup. Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyum kaku seperti biasa membuat Jongin mau tidak mau balas tersenyum lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Good Morning" sapa Chanyeol dengan nada suara tidak gugup atau rishi sama sekali.

"Nde, Good Morning" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum gugup. Chanyeol menarik Jongin mengikutinya ke depan pintu perpustakaan, Jongin melotot melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Ia memberhentikan Jongin tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan, senyum kaku tadi berubah menjadi senyum lebar, penuh harap tapi juga memerintah dalam wakt bersamaan.

"Temani aku baca buku"

"Nde?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi, sejarah SM High School tidak pernah mencatat kalau murid XOXO Class bersedia masuk perpustakaan. Jongin menggeleng lalu berjalan pergi dengan tidak sopannya seperti biasa. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menarik tas Jongin ke belakang.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Nde, aku tidak suka baca buku" jawab Jongin dengan senyum lalu kembali berjalan tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menarik tasnya.

"Kau harus suka" tanpa permisi Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tapi anehnya Chanyeol hanya mengajaknya sampai di pintu saja. Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang masih saja menatapnya terus menerus tanpa berkedip apalagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol memulai basa basinya sebelum menyentil ke inti masalahnya. Jongin mengangguk, ia kembali memainkan ujung seragamnya menyalurkan perasaan gugupnya.

"Nde"

"Aku tidak, aku memikirkan tentang semalam"

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Jongin sangat keras bahkan sampai membuat Sehun yang berada di luar menoleh ke perpustakaan dan penjaga perpustakaan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Jongin tersenyum kikuk lalu membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Aku harus bicara sesuatu yang penting dengan Sehun kalau kau mau bicara lain kali saja, Arracho?" Jongin berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun nyaris seperti berlari. Chanyeol menghele nafas, ia keluar dari perpustakaan mengikuti Jongin juga. Menatap Jongin yang nampak sedang berbicara dengan Sehun entah soal apa, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin dan Sehun tentunya.

"Jongin, kau keluar dari perpustkaan?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya, Jongin melirik ke belakang ia kembali melotot dan gugup melihat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari perpustakaan dan sekarang dia sedang menatap dirinya.

"Berjalanlah terus berpura-puralah kita sedang bicara" pinta Jongin berbisik sambil menyeret Sehun menjauhi perpustakaan. Sehun mengernyit lalu menoleh ke arah belakang tapi segera Jongin halangi.

"Andwae! Di sana ada Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bicara apa, kalau melihatnya aku serasa akan mati, semua tubuhku menegang dan rasanya aku hampir gila!" jelas Jongin menjawab kebingungan Sehun. Sehun ber'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau memintaku berpura-pura?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali menatap wajah Jongin datar.

"Nde" jawab Jongin dengan anggukan keras di kepalanya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil berdehem, ia merentangkan tangannya lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Aktingnya sangat bagus, kalian harus lihat ini.

"Geureaeseo? Omo jinjjayo? WOW… Chukkhaeyo!" teriak Sehun girang tapi malah di balas tatapan bingung oleh Jongin. "Tertawalah…" bisik Sehun sangat pelan tapi masih dengan senyum orang gilanya. Jongin yang paham segera tertawa sekeras-kerasnya berusaha mayakinkan Chanyeol yang menatap mereka berdua semakin intents.

"Hahahaha… itu sudah cukup... hahaha… ayo pergi… hahaha!" Jongin menarik Sehun menjauhi tempat terkutuk itu dengan acting mereka yang lumayan meyakinkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat sikap Jongin yang menghindarinya seolah-olah dirinya berbuat salah pada Jongin atau dirinya pernah berbuat tidak menyenangkan pada Jongin. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya rasa pusing di kepalanya semakin bertambah mengingat itu semua. D.O yang melewati Chanyeol menyapanya.

"Good Morning" sapa D.O, Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia memberhentikan langkah D.O, dirinya teringat sesuatu hal yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang dan semua ada hubungannya dengan D.O dan Jongin.

"D.O apa kau ada waktu besok malam?" tanya Chanyeol, D.O diam sebentar mengingat jadwalnya untuk besok. Sebenarnya besok ia tidak terlalu padat, ia berpikir tentang kenapa Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara berdua.

"Nde, Waegurae?" tanya D.O.

"Besok malam datanglah ke atap sekolah ada yang mau aku bicarakan" ucap Chanyeol singkat, D.O mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi dengan senyum dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini terpendam.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki kelasnya karena ada rapat seperti biasa, tapi Jongin tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ia terpaku di tempat melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di dalam dengan mata memandangi laptopnya. Tubuhnya serasa kaku melihat wajah serius itu yang sedang menatap laptop dan memencet pulpen seperti biasa, wajah tegas dan sexy membuatnya mengingat sesuatu.

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin**_

Jongin segera berbalik tapi di hadapannya ada Sehun yang menatap dirinya bingung.

"Wae? Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menunduk lalu menunjuk ke dalam kelas. Sehun tertawa melihat orang yang membuat sahabatnya ini bertingkah seperti yeoja yang sedang kasmaran dan malu-malu dengan orang yang dia sukai, seperti itulah Jongin.

"Di sana ada Chanyeol, tadi pagi saja sudah gemetar apalagi satu ruangan dengannya… Sehun"

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak mau ikut rapat?" tanya Sehun, Jongin menggigit bibirnya berusaha berpikir. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mengikuti rapat ini dan ia harus bisa melawan rasa takut ini. Jongin menyelinap di antara trio XOXO saat mereka hendak masuk, dan Sehun memperhatikannya dengan senyum dan tawa yang tidak pernah pudar.

Saat rapat, Chanyeol terus menerus melirik Jongin yang duduk di samping Tao tidak jauh dari dirinya. Jongin yang menyadari itu segera menunduk dengan jari-jari yang masih mengetik di atas laptop. Berusaha menghindari tatapan intens Chanyeol yang semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Selain festival ini kepala sekolah memberi tugas kepada kita untuk menjadi panitia dalam acara SM Award, apa itu tidak bertabrakan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah membaca proposal yang baru saja di bagikan Chanyeol.

"Menurut saya tidak, festival akan di adakan dua bulan lagi sementara acara SM Award ini menjelang akhir semester. Jadi, jadwal dua acara tahunan ini tidak bertabrakan" elak Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya diam dan kembali membaca proposalnya.

"Kita akan menggunakan konsep apa?" tanya Kris, semua terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Tao yang berada di sampingnya dengan kasar menyikut Kris karena mereka pasti akan mendengar kata 'out' berulang kali dari mulut iblis Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian ada pendapat?" tanya Chanyeol, "Entertainmant Team" panggil Chanyeol memulai diskusi. Mereka semua berdecih mendengarnya, mereka harus bersiap-siap mendengar omelan dan caci maki dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana menggunakan konsep glamour?" usul Baekhyun.

"Out!"

"Bagaimana behind the screen?"-Tao

"Out!"

"Black or White" semua orang langsung menoleh ke Jongin, asal suara itu adalah tempat Jongin. Jongin yang sadar menjadi pusat perhatian segera menengadah dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya dari 'Black or White'?" tanya Lay dengan wajah bingung mewakili teman-temannya. Jongin terdiam cukup lama, ia diam untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"Kalian semua pasti tahu hidup ini memiliki dua warna hitam dan putih, keburukan dan kebaikkan. Mungkin kita bisa memuat beberapa kisah-kisah murid SM High School yang bisa dicontoh adik kelasnya" jelas Jongin dengan suara kecil dan ragu-ragu. Semua murid diam mencerna ucapan Jongin yang nampak seperti orang gugup tidak seperti Kim Jongin yang mereka kenal, sementara Chanyeol sibuk memainkan pulpen sambil mencerna ide Jongin.

"Kita juga bisa memakai murid SMA lain atau tokoh yang bisa menjadi teladan untuk kita dan adik kelas. Lagipula, tahun ini acaranya terbuka dengan sekolah lain" tambah Jongin. Sehun mengangguk mendengarnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya ke Jongin dan di balas kepalan tangan Jongin.

"Sepertinya kita bisa memakai ide dari Kim Jongin, ini rapat terakhir kita membahas festival dan sedikit menyindir SM Award. Setelah festival kita akan rapat tentang ide dari Kim Jongin dan team lainnya" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja. Jongin menghela nafas lega lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya rapat hari ini benar-benar sangat lama.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap beberapa kertas bergambar love di hadapannya yang jumlahnya masih banyak dengan bosan, sudah dua jam Tao duduk di tangga dengan kardus di pangkuannya yang berisi gambar love yang di buat oleh murid SM High School, ia kembali menempelkan kertas love ini ke dinding panggung aula.

"Hahh… punggungku" adu Tao merasakan nyeri menjalar di punggungnya, ia turun dari tangga dengan hati-hati. Entah sial atau memang kehendak Tuhan, Tao sedikit terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah, ia hanya pasrah pada Tuhan kalau ia akan mengalami biru di punggung atau parahnya masuk rumah sakit. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit atau bunyi debuman, apa ia memiliki kekuataan melayang diam-diam.

"Kantung mata" Tao membuka matanya yang semula terpejam karena takut dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi tapi ia mendongak dan menemukan dirinya ada di gendongan seorang namja-Kris.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan ini berdua atau bertiga, bagaimana kalau kau jatuh atau terpeleset aku dapat masalah. Ck! Dasar kantung mata!" omel Kris panjang lebar seperti kereta api. Sementara Tao sibuk memandangi wajah Kris dari bawah, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas dan mata yang tajam menambah kesan tampan serta sexy.

"Kantung mata! Kantung mata!" Tao segera tersadar dari lamunannya soal ketampanan Kris, ia turun dari gendongan Kris. Tao kembali menatap diam-diam wajah Kris yang masih mengkhawatirkannya. Kris yang melihat keadaan Tao baik-baik saja berniat pergi tapi Tao menarik tangannya agar tetap di sini.

"Wae?" tanya Kris bingung, Tao melepaskan tarikannya lalu menatap wajah Kris. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan semua ini, mengatakan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau tidak boleh tertawa atau terkejut kalau kau tidak berkenan langsung katakan yang penting aku sudah mengatakan semua ini" ucap Tao sebelum bicara ke intinya. Kris menatapnya heran, ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasan iya.

"Ak-"

"Kris!" ucapan Tao terpotong oleh panggilan dari arah belakang, seorang yeoja yang pernah Tao lihat, yeoja yang berciuman dengan Kris.

"Hai, kau kenapa di sini Victoria?" tanya Kris bingung, yeoja itu-Victoria tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kris. Pemandangan menjijikan menurut Tao, ia hanya bisa membuang wajahnya dengan kesal, bukan kesal tapi lebih tepat cemburu di tambah lagi Kris yang sepertinya tidak masalah kalau Tao melihatnya.

"Kita bicara lagi di parkiran kembali lah" Victoria mengangguk lalu berlari keluar, Kris kembali menatap Tao tanpa rasa bersalah yang semakin membuat Tao emosi. "Dia cantikkan, Tao?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao yang mengubah arah bicaranya yang semula ingin menyatakan persaannya. Kris semakin bingung dengan ucapan Tao yang berbelit-belit.

"Apa kau berniat mempermainkan aku? Apa kau pikir aku ini namja gampangan?"

"Tao, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tidak mengerti dan tidak paham dengan sikap Tao sekarang.

"Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau selalu membicarakan orang lain setelah membuatku tersenyum? Apa kau sengaja, HAH?" marah Tao berapi-api, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris begitu saja sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan Kris.

"Anni, bukan begitu ak-" Kris menghela nafas tidak mengerti kenapa Tao bersikap seperti ini. "Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Kris, ia berlari mengejar Tao yang ternyata memilih tempat sedikit aneh. Di depan ruangan laboratorium bekas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu kaca dengan wajah menghadap lorong yang kosong.

Kris menghampirinya lalu menarik Tao agar menghadap dirinya, Tao membuang wajahnya saat Kris memkasanya agar menatap wajah bajingan Kris.

"Kau adalah milikku" Tao mengernyit mendengar ucapan Kris yang seolah-olah mengcap Tao adalah milik Kris padahal ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Tao melepas tangan Kris yang berada di lengannya dan berniat pergi tapi Kris menahannya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini, tapi yang jelas aku menginginkan kau menjadi milikku" Tao semakin bingung mendengarnya, apa Kris mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi mana mungkin ia menjadi selingkuhan namjachingu orang lain.

"Kau milikku, jadi kau harus menurutiku" Kris memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tao. Kris memojokkan Tao ke dinding, menghimpitnya dan semakin dalam mencium Tao.

.

.

.

Chen memandangi note dan laptop miliknya secara bergantian, sesekali ia membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia harus menanyakan atau meminta terlebih dahulu, ia bingung harus melakukan apa dulu. Chen mengambil nafas lalu menekan tombol play lalu mengajak Zen untuk bermain, lebih tepatnya mengobrol.

" _ **Annyeong, Chen!"**_

"Annyeong, Zen" balas Chen sedikit kaku. Zen yang berada di seberang sana tersenyum. Chen hanya berdehem, membalas tawa kecil Zen.

" _ **Kau mau bermain atau mengobrol?"**_ tanya Zen.

"Mengobrol saja" jawab Chen jujur. "Aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu" ucap Chen setelah jeda cukup lama, ia sudah bertekad di dalam hatinya ia ingin pergi menemui Zen dan… mungkin memastikan perasaannya.

" _ **Permintaan apa?"**_ tanya Zen, Chen mengambil nafas dalam-dalam memberi jeda cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Zen.

"Aku ingin melihatmu"

…

Beberapa jam setelah mengatakan permintaannya pada Zen, Chen uring-uringan tidak jelas. Ia sedikit gugup untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sedikit membuat hatinya berdesir. Chen menegakkan kepalanya lalu menatap laptopnya yang menyala.

"Aku perlu jimat keberuntungan" gumam Chen pelan.

"Aku punya"

"Kkamjakya" gerutu Chen pada Lay yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Lay tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Chen dan menaruh satu buah koin.

"Ige Mwoya?" tanya Chen memperhatikan koin berlubang ini. Lay tersenyum dengan menggunakan dagunya Lay menunjukkan rantai kalung Chen.

"Itu koin yang sangat langka. Aku mendapatkannya dari Haraboji, katanya koin ini menyerap nasib buruk dan menyaring nasib baik" jawab Lay. Chen tersenyum meremehkan selain mesum Lay itu kekanak-kanakan.

"Kekanakan sekali" ejek Chen. Lay mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di depan meja Chen. Melalui ponselnya, ia melihat pantulan Chen yang sedang memasangkan koin pemberiannya di rantai kalung peraknya. Hadiah dari perasaan yang Chen akan tahu sebentar lagi dan sebuah rahasia.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap dua dokumen yang ada di tangannya dengan horror, dokumen ini bukan nilai raportnya tapi dokumen yang harus segera diberikan kepada Chanyeol. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Jongin tidak menolak? Tentu saja Jongin menolak tapi dua dokumen ini diberikan langsung oleh Heechul guru paling ganas dan kalau ada murid yang berani melawan bisa ia pulang dengan betis yang membesar.

"Tenang" ucap Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan yang penuh buku ini. Ia menghampiri penjaga perpustakaan lalu menyerahkan dua dokumen tersebut.

"Igo, berikan pada Park Chanyeol katakan seseorang bernama Taeyeon memberikan ini dari HeeChul sonsaenim. Katakan yang memberikan ini Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon" ucap Jongin ramah dan sopan. Penjaga perpustakaan itu tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau berganti nama menjadi yeoja?"

"KYAAA!"

Jongin berteriak lumayan kencang mendengar suara yang sejak pagi membuat dirinya uring-uringan. Chanyeol tepat ada di belakangnya, ia melangkah mendekati Chanyeol sambil membawa dua dokumen tadi.

"Ini dari Heechul songsaenim" ucap Jongin sambil memberikan dua dokumen pada Chanyeol dengan gemetar. "Aku kembali ke kelas" pamit Jongin, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya dan kembali menarik dirinya agar Jongin tetap di tempat.

"Kau harus menemaniku membaca" Jongin melotot kaget melihat tangannya kembali di genggam dan ditarik menuju meja yang biasa di duduki Chanyeol, tempatnya berada di sudut ruangan.

"Duduklah" perintah Chanyeol, Jongin menurut awalnya ia berniat duduk di samping Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol melarangnya dan Jongin berakhir duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Kebiasaan gugup seorang Kim Jongin adalah kaki yang tidak berhenti bergerak saat gugup dan itu terjadi sekarang. Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal yang bahkan Jongin tidak membaca judulnya karena ditulis dalam bahasa Jerman. Alhasil, Jongin hanya membuka-bukanya saja tanpa membaca apalagi menyerap isinya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang semalam" Jongin segera bangun dari duduknya lalu berjalan pergi tapi Chanyeol berhasil menyusulnya sehingga Jongin bisa di tahan untuk beberapa saat.

"Lukamu, kau harus memberinya plester" saran Chanyeol lalu memegang tangan Jongin yang terluka, ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan selembar plester lalu menempelkannya.

"Apa kau mengejarku saat aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol pelan disela-sela aktivitasnya menempelkan plaster, Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran dirinya? Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol tidak memberhentikan mobilnya atau menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah? Apa Chanyeol sengaja? Sepertinya tidak, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Tali sepatumu lepas" ujar Chanyeol lalu berjongkok dan merapihkan tali sepatu Jongin. "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, tapi yang kau harus tahu… aku tidak percaya dengan cinta pertama, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang" setelah selesai sepatu yang kanan Chanyeol melanjutkannya ke sepatu sebelah kiri.

"Jujur, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dirimu kau namja menyebalkan, tidak tahu sopan santun, tidak bisa berpikiri, pemarah, dan sebagainya. Tapi, di sisi lain kau juga membuatku tenang dan hangat saat bersamamu karena semua hal itu aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang" setelah selesai Chanyeol kembali berdiri menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah tidak menunduk gugup lagi. Mata Jongin kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol barusan, apa sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol? Apa maksud namja jenius ini?

"Tunggulah di sini, dokumen Heechul kau yang kembalikan aku hanya mentanda tanganinya sebentar" Jongin hanya diam tidak merespon perintah Chanyeol, ia menatap tali sepatunya yang sekarang lebih rapi daripada sebelumnya. Ia berlari keluar perpustakaan begitu saja tanpa memberi salam apapun pada penjaga perpustakaan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tidak stabil serta degup jantung yang berdetak tidak normal.

.

.

.

"WOW! Zion akan merilis film dalam waktu dekat ini!" jerit Tiffany yang baru saja membuka account SNS Zion, sutrada film terkenal yang tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya ke media bahkan ia tidak pernah berada di lokasi, cara memantaunya melalui video call yang wajahnya di samarkan tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mengenali sutrada film ini.

"Film yang akan membuat penggemar film ku tersadar akan keadaan bumi jika mereka tidak merawatnya sejak dini, Memory Eart" ucap Seohyun yang membaca isi SNS Zion yang baru saja di publish beberap jam lalu yang langsung menjadi trending topic.

"Seperti biasa film-film Zion pasti memuat sindiran-sindiran terhadap masyarakat luas. Aku harus menonton film ini" ujar Taeyeon antusias. Semua murid yang berada di XOXO Class langsung membuka account SNS Zion, sutradara film terkenal yang bahkan film berjudul 'K&F' masuk dalam nominasi film terbaik dalam acara penghargaan 'Oscar'.

"Suho, aku ingin nonton film ini" rajuk Baekhyun melihat status Zion beserta poster film 'Memory Earth'. Suho yang mendengar keinginan Baekhyun tersenyum, jujur saja cukup sulit membeli tiket film buatan Zion karena hanya dalam waktu 2 jam setelah loket bioskop dibuka semua tiket habis dijual apalagi tiket online terlambat satu menit menekan tombol buy tiket sudah ludes terjual.

"Jika memungkinkan" ujar Suho yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum riang, dirinya sangat ingin menonton film Zion, pertama kali Baekhyun menonton film buatan Zion yang berjudul 'You're Talent' Baekhyun sudah terjerat dengan sutradara kondang tetapi sangat misterius.

"Geundae, aku sangat penasaran siapa Zion?" tanya Chen termasuk salah satu penggemar Zion.

"Mungkin, penyanyi Zion T?" tebak Jongsuk yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan sayang di kepalanya dari WooBin.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau dia penyanyi terkenal itu, pasti sudah lama terbongkar" ucap WooBin membuat semua orang mengangguk dan sejalan dengan pikiran WooBin.

"Aku benar-benar pensaran siapa dia? Orang Korea? Jepang? Inggris? Atau yang tebaru beberapa paparazzi menduga kalau Zion orang Rusia" ucap Sehun mencoba menebak dan menerka pendapat beberapa paparazzi yang pernah mencoba mencari tahu siapa Zion melalui bukti Video Call tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil malah semakin menambah kemisteriusan sutradara Zion.

"Aku sangat berharap dia namja keren Korea" ujar Tiffany mulai berharap dan melipat jari-jarinya seperti berdoa.

"Jongin, Eodiya?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat semua murid XOXO berkumpul tapi hanya Jongin yang tidak ikut berkumpul.

"Heechul songsaenim menyuruh Kai untuk mengantarkan dua dokumen untuk Chanyeol" jawab Seohyun seadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan beradu pandang dengan Chan gila itu" trio XOXO hanya bisa berteriak dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau salah satu dari mereka disuruh melakukan itu. Sehun segera bergegas pergi, ia kahwatir apa Jongin baik-baik saja? Bagaimana cara Jongin menghadapi Chanyeol? Namja yang membuat Jongin seharian ini uring-uringan?

Sampai di perpustakaan tanpa permisi Sehun memasuki pintu perpustakaan, mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas ini mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol.

"Chan gila" sapa Sehun menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk melamun meskipun pandangannya mengarah pada buku tebal bertuliskan kamus bahasa Jerman. Sehun tanpa sopan, menggeser-geser kursi, buku-buku, mencari keberadaan Jongin tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

"Oh Sehun" panggil Chanyeol penuh penekanan tapi tidak di gubris Sehun. Chanyeol menahan tangan Sehun yang berniat mengacak buku-buku di rak perpustakaan.

"Apa kau wali Kim Jongin? Kenapa kau selalu di sisinya?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai kesal. Sehun menghela nafas, lalu melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya yang terluka.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kesatria yang datang tepat waktu menyelamatkan seorang putri? Kau terlihat sangat keren saat itu" sindir Sehun masih dengan mata menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan Jongin tapi tidak ada. Sepertinya Jongin sudah keluar sebelum dirinya datang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada aku harus pergi" pamit Sehun lalu keluar perpustakaan begitu saja. Chanyeol menarik Sehun agar kembali menghadapnya.

"OH SEHUN!" bentak Chanyeol. Sehun kembali menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, ia balas menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkannya, aku sangat tidak suka kau mempermainkan Kim Jongin" perintah Sehun dingin. Chanyeol menatapnya garang lalu mencengkram kerah Sehun.

"Memang kau siapa? Kau memiliki hak apa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin? APA?!"

" **Aku menyukainya"**

Chanyeol diam, rahangnya semakin mengeras mendengar pengakuan Sehun di hadapannya. Ia menahan emosinya yang siap meledak mendengarnya, sebisa mungkin ia menahan kepalan tangannya agar tidak melayang ke wajah Sehun.

"Aku menyukai Kim Jongin. Apa itu sudah cukup?" tanya Sehun lalu melepas cengkraman Chanyeol pada kerahnya. Ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan lalu melirik pintu perpustakaan, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat, dia terlalu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

"Aku terpaksa mengatakan ini"

.

.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kakinya ke atas lalu bawah berulang kali, terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi keluarga Suho yang sangat super elegan ini. Ia memandang cemas ke pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu ini dengan ruang keluarga, Suho memang anak orang kaya bahkan dia termasuk keturunan chaebol. Apa ia pantas berpacaran dengan Suho? Meskipun ia anak pemilik perusahaan yang sedang maju tetap saja, ia berpikir apa pantas ia bersama Suho.

Saat pintu itu sedikit terbuka, Baekhyun segera berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat setelahnya berdiri menatap satu-persatu anggota lainnya. Tapi, ada satu orang yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang dan menghilangkan senyum manisnya. Yeoja berrambut panjang yang membuat kehidupan orangtuanya hancur.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun semakin tercengang mendengar yeoja itu menyebut namanya. Suho mengernyit mendengar kakak keduanya menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan lancar.

"Nonna, kenal Baekhyun?" tanya Suho. Yeoja itu-Yuri. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya mengingat memory kelam dan menyedihkan itu. Berputar seperti film di kepalanya, ia mengambil tas miliknya berlari keluar dari mansion ini.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Suho dan berniat pergi tapi Yuri dan Eommanya-RyeoWook menahan Suho.

"Namjachingu mu, kenapa dia tidak memberi salam dan langsung keluar begitu saja"

"Molla, aku akan mengejarnya"

Yuri menatap kepergian Suho dengan mata tajam. Kenapa namdongsaengnya jatuh cinta dengan namja yang pernah ia hancurkan. Ia masih ingat betul itu, tujuh tahun lalu ia pernah berbuat licik untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Ayah Baekhyun dengan cara menggoda tuan Byun. Rencananya berhasil, perusahaan hancur dan orangtua Baekhyun hampir bercerai tapi mereka berhasil bangkit dan perusahaan kembali bangkit.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun?" tanya RyeoWook, Yuri mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Suho dan Baekhyun"

"Aku melakukan dosa itu karena mantan suami kedua Eomma" ucap Yuri sinis lalu segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. RyeoWook menghela nafas, terhitung ia sudah menikah 3 kali dan ini adalah pernikahan terakhirnya.

"Dasar bajingan itu, aku terhasut"

…

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Suho mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari lumayan kencang tanpa alas kaki. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut, kecewa, dan marah karena ia mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa Suho adik kandung dari yeoja yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Suho semakin mempercepat laju larinya, ia berhasil mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan menahan namja mungil ini agar berhenti berlari.

"Baekhyun…"

"WAE? Apa kau berniat mempermainkan aku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini? WAEEE?!" teriak Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Suho berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang riwayat keluarga mu?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang semakin tidak beraturan mengingat wajah jalang yeoja itu dan keadaan rumahnya 7 tahun lalu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yuri Noona?"

"Yeoja jalang itu menghancurkan keluarga dan perusahaan Appaku 7 tahun lalu" jawab Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau…"

"Kau marah aku memanggil Noona mu yeoja jalang?" Suho mencengkram kedua pundak Baekhyun sangat kasar. Matanya menajam mendengar mulut mungil yang selalu menyanyi itu mengeluarkan umpatan yang ditujukan untuk Noona nya.

"Kau juga sama! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan riwayat keluargamu. Kalau kau mengatakan riwayat keluargamu aku bisa…"

"Aku bisa menghentikan perasaanku dan hubungan ini" ucap Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapan Suho yang menggantung. Ia melepas cengkraman Suho pada pundaknya lalu mengambil sepatu miliknya, ia memberhentikan sebuah taxi dan segera memasukinya. Meninggalkan Suho yang terdiam di tempat.

Sementara di Taxi, Baekhyun menatap ke belakang lebih tepatnya ke Suho yang masih diam di tempat. Ia mengambil ponselnya berusaha menghubungi siapapun.

"Chen… hiksss…"

" _ **Baekhyun… Waeyo? Ada masalah?"**_ tanya Chen yang berada di seberang dengan nada khawatir. Baekhyun semakin menangis mendengarnya.

" _ **Baekhyun… Waeyo? Neo Eodiyo?"**_ tanya Chen lagi.

"Mollaseo… hiksss… Chen"

" _ **Aku akan menemukanmu"**_

Baekhyun semakin menangis, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia dimana? Bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya?

.

.

Jongin menutup laptop miliknya lalu melakukan peregangan beberapa kali. Duduk berjam-jam seperti ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya serasa lepas. Ia melirik meja Sehun yang nampak berantakan, kertas, bungkus snack, dan kaleng soda masih menghiasi mejanya.

"Aish, jinjja!" Jongin menggerutu melihat sifat Sehun lebih jorok darinya. Ia mulai membereskan meja Sehun. Beberapa kertas tidak asing di matanya, design stand kelas lain, proposal yang di bagikan Chanyeol dan sebuah amplop berstample rumah sakit.

"Sehun? Dia sakit apa?" gumam Jongin lalu membuka amplop putih berisi dua lembar kertas. Ia membaca deretan tulisan yang membuat tangannya gemetar dan mata membulat sempurna. Saat mabuk kemarin, samar-sama Jongin melihat Sehun meringis saat ia pegang lengan kirinya dan perban yang melingkari kepalanya.

"Apa dia kecelakaan? Tapi… dimana?" gumam Jongin. Perhatiannya teralih mendengar suara pintu kelasnya terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang membuatnya bingung. Sehun menghampirinya, menaruh sekotak pizza di atas mejanya, tidak menyadari sebuah amplop yang Jongin pegang bahkan bertanya pada Jongin dengan nada santai, "Kai, kau belum pulang?"

"Apa yang…" barulah Sehun sadar kalau kertas yang dipegang Jongin adalah amplop berisi hasil pemeriksaan dirinya saat kecelakaan waktu itu.

"Igo… Igo Mwoya Sehun?" tanya Jongin menunjuk kertas yang bertuliskan 'Hasil Pemeriksaan Fisik Tuan Oh Sehun' 'Tanggal 9 Juli 2014'. "Hari… hari yang sama saat aku ke JinStar High School. Apa kau menyusul ku?" tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun diam lalu mengambil kertas itu dan menyembunyikannya. Jongin menatapnya kesal. Kesal karena Sehun tidak pernah menceritakannya. "Percuma saja, aku sudah tahu isinya. Apa kau terluka karena aku?" tanya Jongin lagi, ia memegang tangan kanan Sehun memohon agar namja berkulit putih ini menjawabnya.

"Jebal… Jebal Sehun-ah. Jawab aku" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Semuanya? Atau hanya separuhnya saja?

"Sehun tatap aku dan jawab aku" pinta Jongin lagi kali ini nada bicaranya mulai melemah dan matanya mulai memerah berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau terluka karena aku? Katakan sesuatu Oh Sehun" pinta Jongin yang masih bersikeras ingin mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap diam, helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar terluka karena aku? Aku? Jawab aku, Sehun"

"Nde, kau sangat benar" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum santai tanpa ada beban sama sekali mengatakan semuanya. "Teruslah merasa bersalah" perintah Sehun. Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahkan lebih frustasi setelah mengakui semuanya.

"Teruslah merasa bersalah. Nado Jongin-ah" Jongin membelakkan matanya mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan Jongin bukan Kai. Jongin kali ini paham, apa maksud Sehun dan arah pembicaraan Sehun. Mengenai sesuatu yang serius dan melibatkan Kim Jongin bukan Kai XOXO Class.

"Nado. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena memiliki perasaan ini. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh seorang sahabat" kedua mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia harus mengatakan ini apapun resikonya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung. Apa maksudnya? Perasaan? Apa Sehun memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat? Jongin ingin sekali mendengar tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya karena sebuah perasaan. Karena ia tidak akan pernah membalasnya, perasaannya sudah terikat oleh seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Igo"

Tanpa peringatan Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya sangat erat. Jongin membelakkan matanya mendapat pelukkan erat dari Sehun, bukan pelukkan seperti di perpustakaan itu. Pelukkan ini lebih mengarah ke hangat dan… perasaan tertarik bukan melindungi seperti di perpustakaan itu.

…

Di atap sekolah, D.O dan Chanyeol berdiri saling berhadapan. Mereka berdua pada tempat yang sama, tatapan yang sama, tapi tujuan mereka sangat berbeda. D.O menanti ungkapan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol meluruskan permasalahan ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan lebih dulu" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam ini. D.O hanya mengangguk, tangannya yang sudah di genggam Chanyeol sejak tadi semakin erat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini sangat dalam padaku. Dulu aku menolakmu karena aku belum memiliki alasan, sekarang aku memiliki sebuah alasan" senyum D.O memudar, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Alasanku bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu. Masih sama tapi aku akan menambahkan satu hal" D.O menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih tepatnya matanya yang memerah.

" **Aku… aku menyukai Kim Jongin"**

' _ **Sehun bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu enteng sekali. Kenapa aku tidak?'-Chanyeol**_

' _ **Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan dan tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan Sehun. Karena perasaanku terikat dan sudah terukir untuk Park Chanyeol'-Jongin**_

' _ **Tapi, setelah pengakuan ini. Masalah sesungguhnya akan datang, bukan hanya masalah kami tapi masalah sahabat-sahabat kami. Tapi kami yakin, kisah klise ini akan berakhir manis… kami percaya'-Chanyeol & Jongin**_

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Kalau kau ragu-ragu akan perasaannya dan perasaanmu… datanglah padaku. Beri aku kesempatan juga"**

" **Sehun"**

" **Gomawo, aku sekarang benar-benar mengerti dan akan benar-benar pergi. Sekarang aku benar-benar sada, Gomawo… Neomu Neomu Gomawo"**

" **Mianhaeyo"**

" **Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu atau kau cinta pertamaku"**

" **Sepertinya aku selama ini salah… aku sangat salah…"**

" **Kau tidak paham? Aku sudah mengatakan hubungan kita berakhir"**

" **Aku tidak pernah mau hubungan ini berakhir"**

" **Aku sangat benci ada orang yang menipuku"**

" **Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dengarkan aku"**

" **Aku tahu, mungkin hal yang mustahil membuatmu membalasnya. Tapi, jangan menghindariku, jangan mendiamiku dan jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh"**

" **Aku akan katakan kenapa aku melakukan itu semua"**

* * *

Ryeo note:

Hai~~~~~~

Aku balik setelah sekian lama. terimakasih yang sudah review, follow, favorite, pokoknya terimakasih banyak. saking lamanya nggak update aku lupa review udah dibales atau belum, maaf kalau ada yang belum dibales. Dikarenakan sinyal dan hal-hal private aku telat banget update, tapi dalam beberapa hari ini aku akan berusaha update. Aku juga mau buat pemberitahuan, aku akan remake ff **LOVER.** Jadi, ff **LOVER** yang kemarin aku discontinue dan aku remake total tapi garis besarnya masih sama. Dan **LOVER** baru ini bener-bener aku ganti alurnya dari mulai umur dan pertemuan mereka juga kisah hidup Chanyeol punya mantan pacar dan blablabla aku tiadakan.

 **LIGHTSABER** aku akan buat baru dan mungkin cukup lama karena aku harus banyak research karena waktu itu ada satu kritikan bagus dari… aku lupa namanya tapi sangat bagus. Dia kritik untuk pendalaman bumi tahun 3015 lebih baik lagi dan aku akan wujudkan tapi cukup lama dan aku akan ganti jadi Rated M!

Aku juga mau ngepost ff tentang dunia barista! Tunggu aja ff barista itu, arrachi?

Itu aja pemberitahuan penting karena bersangkutan dengan ffku. Jangan sumpah serapahi aku karena banyak ff aku remake, hahaha~~~

See you in chap 8~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

Chanyeol memandangi pintu berwarna hijau ini dengan gugup. Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya pada D.O dan meminta D.O tidak mengejarnya. Terakhir, agar D.O mengetahui alasannya selain karena tidak menyukai D.O. Chanyeol membuka pintu hijau itu, ia segera berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri D.O, ia menggenggam kedua tangan yang membuat pemiliknya terlonjak kaget sekaligus senang.

Mereka berdua pada tempat yang sama, tatapan yang sama, tapi tujuan mereka sangat berbeda. D.O menanti ungkapan Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol meluruskan permasalahan ini.

"Aku ingin mengatakan lebih dulu" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan malam ini. D.O hanya mengangguk, tangannya yang sudah di genggam Chanyeol sejak tadi semakin erat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini sangat dalam padaku. Dulu aku menolakmu karena aku belum memiliki alasan, sekarang aku memiliki sebuah alasan" senyum D.O memudar, ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Alasanku bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu. Masih sama, tapi aku akan menambahkan satu hal"

D.O menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih tepatnya matanya yang memerah.

" **Na… Na Jongin Joahae"**

D.O membulatkan mata bulatnya terkejut. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sangat menyesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menyenangkan orang lain dengan kebohongan. Mianhaeyo" ucap Chanyeol pelan. D.O menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir, impian dan garis takdir yang sudah di tulis Tuhan memang selalu berbeda.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya D.O. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memeluk D.O untuk terakhir kalinya. Pelukan persahabatan, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung D.O melesakkan kepala D.O ke dada bidangnya.

"Sekarang aku bisa membedakan yang mana cinta, tertarik, dan obsesi. Kau benar-benar membuatku sadar" ucap D.O menahan suara seraknya karena menangis.

"Kau cantik, manis, baik dan pintar. Pasti banyak namja mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu. Jangan bersedih, uljima" D.O menghapus air matanya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol sama dengan kalimat Sehun. Dan, Chanyeol memujinya itu membuatnya senang.

"Gomawo, aku sekarang benar-benar mengerti dan akan benar-benar pergi. Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar, Gomawo… Neomu Neomu Gomawo" ucap D.O seraya melepas pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Mianhaeyo" ucap Chanyeol lembut lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi bulat D.O. "Seharusnya aku memfoto moment ini. Ice Prince, menangis pasti akan menjadi headline majalah sekolah" canda Chanyeol. D.O tersenyum kecil.

"Kejarlah Kim Jongin. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu kalian" ucap D.O mendorong Chanyeol agar segera pergi. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu keluar dari atap sekolah, meninggalkan D.O sendirian dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. D.O jatuh terduduk dengan suara tangis yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Hiksss…"

…

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin bingung. Apa maksudnya? Perasaan? Apa Sehun memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat? Jongin ingin sekali mendengar tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya karena sebuah perasaan. Karena ia tidak akan pernah membalasnya, perasaannya sudah terikat oleh seseorang yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Igo"

GREB

Jongin membelakkan matanya mendapat pelukkan erat dari Sehun, bukan pelukkan seperti di perpustakaan itu. Pelukkan ini lebih mengarah ke hangat dan… perasaan tertarik bukan melindungi seperti di perpustakaan itu.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali, dengarkan baik-baik" perintah Sehun. Jongin hanya diam dan mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

"Kalau kau ragu-ragu akan perasaannya dan perasaanmu… datanglah padaku. Beri aku kesempatan juga"

"Sehun" lirih Jongin, Sehun melepas pelukan sepihaknya lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin. Ia tersenyum penuh harap, sementara Jongin menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Beri aku kesempatan… sama halnya dengan Chanyeol. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mendekatimu" pinta Sehun. Jongin menatap tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat tangannya, sangat erat.

"Sehun… aku… aku…"

DREEET DREEET

Sehun melirik ponsel Jongin yang berada di tangan Jongin, melirik siapa yang menelfon Jongin.

'Chan Gila'

Sehun tersenyum miris lalu melepas genggaman tangannya. "Angkatlah"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia menatap Sehun dengan rasa bersalah tinggi. Mana mungkin ia menjauhi Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi getar telfonnya membuat Jongin terpaksa menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _ **Jongin…"**_

"Nde? Waegurae?" tanya Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan suara seraknya setelah menangis merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri dan Sehun.

" _ **Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bisa kita bertemu?"**_

"Kenapa bertemu? Bicara saja sekarang" ucap Jongin dengan tawa kecil yang berusah ia buat. Sehun mengernyit melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin.

" _ **Ini mengenai perasaanku dan… kita berdua"**_

Hal itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin merubah ekspresinya menjadi seperti itu. Ia menatap Sehun yang terlihat memelas padanya.

"Kajima!" pinta Sehun. Jongin menjauhkan telfonnya lalu menggeleng, menolak permintaan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya.

"Mianhaeyo"

"Kajima, kajima Jongin-ah" pinta Sehun lagi kali ini dengan mata yang sudah mengalirkan bulir-bulir Krystal. "Kajima"

"Mianhaeyo… mianhaeyo Sehun… mianhaeyo" ucap Jongin lalu berlari keluar kelas dengan air mata yang memang sudah mengalir. Meninggalkan Sehun yang memijat pelipisnya, sepertinya keputusannya ini salah.

"Hahh…"

…

Jongin berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, menuruni banyak anak tangga menuju lantai dasar, ia menatap ponselnya yang kembali bergetar menampilkan nama orang yang menghubunginya.

"Eodisseo?" tanya Jongin menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga ke lantai satu.

" _ **Aku sedang di depan ruang kelas 2-2"**_

"Itu lantai bawah, kita bertemu di depan ruang informasi" ucap Jongin dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari secepat kilat menuju lantai bawah.

" _ **Eodisseo?"**_ tanya Chanyeol lagi, iapun sama, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari menuju ruang informasi.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum melihat ruang informasi sudah ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya ke belakang, orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Mereka saling diam dan hanya saling melempar tatapan cinta, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan kata, hanya deru nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan.

"Hosh… kau membuatku berolahraga malam" canda Chanyeol dengan senyum tampan yang membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam erat Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat senyum Chanyeol dan merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak suka olahraga?" tanya Jongin membalas genggaman erat Chanyeol.

"Nde" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada jahil yang membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Aku suka olahraga"

"Aku suka olahraga" Jongin tertawa mendengar perubahan Chanyeol soal kesukaannya. Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Wajah yang membuatku kesal sekaligus membuatku gila" Jongin tersenyum malu. Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin sangat erat.

"Kau sudah tiga kali memelukku" ucap Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Jinjja? Tapi seingatku dua kali" Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik Chanyeol agar pergi dari ruang informasi itu. Mereka masih punya pikiran agar tidak menjadi bahan gossip, genggaman tangan mereka tidak lepas apalagi kendur, sangat kuat.

"Saat aku merawatmu kau tidak sadar memelukku" ucap Jongin mengingat kejadian lucu itu, Chanyeol yang mengigau seperti anak kecil.

"Jinjja? Apa seperti ini?" Chanyeol menarik Jongin ke pelukkan hangatnya. Ia memeluk erat Jongin, entah bisa dibilang mereka sudah pacaran atau belum tapi Chanyeol maupun Jongin sama-sama senang seperti ini.

"Hampir" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukkannya menatap wajah Jongin yang terus menampilkan senyum dengan wajah bersinar.

"Kenapa hampir?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa saat itu kita sedang di tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau kita buat mirip?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil. Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia segera menjauhi Chanyeol dan membentuk tanda silang besar di dadanya.

"Shireo!" tolak Jongin, Chanyeol tertawa lalu membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Ia elus rambut Jongin dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kau manis dan rambutmu halus"

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah melakukan ini" Chanyeol mengelus pipi tan Jongin lalu mengecupnya.

"Aku akan antar kau pulang" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Jongin ke area parker tapi Jongin memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada beberapa barangku yang tertinggal, aku akan mengambilnya dulu" ucap Jongin lalu kembali ke gedung sekolahnya lebih tepatnya kelas. Saat di koridor tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan D.O yang berjalan lurus ke depan dengan lesu dan mata bengkak.

"D.O" panggil Jongin ceria. D.O yang melihat Jongin tersenyum ikut tersenyum meskipun sangat sulit. Siapa yang bisa tersenyum setelah di tolak oleh orang yang disuka? D.O tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya D.O. Jongin mengernyit melihat mata bulat D.O sedikit sembab dan basah serta D.O yang tersenyum padanya.

"Waegurae D.O?" tanya Jongin pelan seraya mendekati D.O.

"Na Gweanchana. Aku akan pulang duluan" jawab D.O berbohong lalu berjalan cepat menghindari Jongin.

"Ya! Ya! D.O" panggil Jongin dengan suara keras tapi diabaikan oleh D.O, Jongin mengenyit heran melihat sikap D.O tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi? Jongin masuk ke dalam kelas dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Ia teringat Sehun yang ia tinggalkan tadi, ia berjalan ke mejanya mengambil beberapa bekas dan tab nya.

DREEET DREEET

Jongin mengernyit melihat panggilan masuk ponselnya berasal dari Chen.

"Waegurae Chen? Apa ada hal mendesak?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan apa masalahnya tapi Baekhyun menangis histeris sambil menyebutkan nama Yuri"**_ jawab Chen nada bicaranya terlihat panic dan Jongin yakin Baekhyun mengingat masa kehancuran keluarganya itu.

"Aku akan ke sana" ucap Jongin lalu mematikan ponselnya. Ia melirik keluar jendela dan melihat Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menatap seseorang, seseorang itu D.O.

' _ **Saat aku merasakan kebahagian datang aku menyadari satu hal yang aku lupakan. Kebahagian yang akan aku dapatkan nanti adalah hasil dari pengorbanan orang lain. Itu membuatku seperti orang jahat'-Jongin.**_

Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya lalu mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada Chanyeol.

' _ **Mianata, aku akan naik bus saja. Aku akan menemui seseorang jadi jangan menungguku'**_

' _ **Dan jangan menungguku untuk membalasnya'**_ lanjut Jongin di dalam hatinya. Ia keluar dari kelasnya dan turun menggunakan tangga lainnya. Ia merasa tidak enak menyukai orang yang sama dengan temanmu.

.

.

.

Jongin terkejut bukan main mendengar suara Baekhyun menangis hingga terdengar sampai keluar rumah. Ia segera masuk setelah salah satu maid Chen membukakan pintu. Di kamarnya, Chen memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis histeris.

"Baekhyun-ah" panggil Jongin lembut lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak ikut menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Waegurae Baek?" tanya Jongin lembut. Baekhyun melepas pelukkan Chen lalu beralih memeluk Jongin. Baekhyun semakin menangis keras dipelukkan Jongin, ia menangis mengingat kenangan buruk itu, kemesraannya bersama Suho membuatnya ingin menangis. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada adik dari wanita yang hampir membuat keluarganya hancur.

"Aku membencinya… hiksss… kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya? Hiksss… kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini padanya" racau Baekhyun. Jongin menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Uljima, jelaskan semuanya" pinta Jongin lembut.

"Ini air…" ucapan Sehun terpotong melihat Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Jongin yang melihat Sehun menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun.

' _ **Aku hampir membuat pilihan salah, aku hampir mendapatkan kebahagian tapi di sisi lain aku sudah menghancurkan hati sahabatku dan saat aku mencoba mengejarnya ada sahabatku yang memerlukanku'**_

"Chen, ini air hangatnya aku akan pulang lebih dulu" ucap Sehun singkat lalu berjalan pergi. Jongin berniat mengejar Sehun tapi ia melirik keadaan Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih membutuhkannya. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya.

"Baekhyun, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama jauh sebelum kau dan Suho mengenal. Jangan jadikan sakit hatimu sebagai penghalang hubungan kalian, berbaik kanlah dengan Suho" ucap Jongin lembut menasihati Baekhyun tapi sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala.

"Shireo, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berhubungan dengan keluarga jalang itu" tolak Baekhyun keras. Jongin menghela nafas lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu tapi kau harus segera melupakan rasa sakitmu. Aku tahu kau dan Suho saling menyukai jadi jangan pernah membuat rasa sakit hatimu menjadi penghalang" ucap Jongin kembali. Baekhyun hanya diam dipelukkan Jongin tapi air mata kembali mengalir.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah masam dan tidak bersemangat. Taemin yang melihat wajah kakaknya seperti itu mengernyit heran. Ia turun bersama kakaknya dengan mata menelisik dalam setiap lekuk wajah Jongin.

"Wae Taemin?" tanya Jongin tidak semangat. Taemin kembali mengernyit, nada bicara yang bukan seperti Jongin sekalipun tidak bersemangat suara kakaknya tidak sampai separah itu. Di meja makan pun Jongin dengan ogah-ogahan memberikan mangkuknya pada Leeteuk agar di isi nasi. Leeteuk melirik Kangin yang juga sedang menatap Jongin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memberikan satu mangkuk nasi ke Jongin.

"Anni, aku hanya sedang malas" jawab Jongin bohong. Leeteuk berdecak sebal melihat Jongin bertingkah seperti menutupi seseuatu.

"Ya, aku yang melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu aku sudah sangat paham anak-anakku. Sekali pun kau tidak bersemangat kau tidak akan menampilkan wajah dan suara seperti itu" ucap Leeteuk sebal lalu menghampiri Jongin yang nampak tidak mendengarkan Leeteuk.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Leeteuk kali ini lembut. Jongin menghela nafas lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Ibunya. Taemin yang melihat itu semakin mengernyit.

"Apa masalah Hyung sangat berat?" tanya Taemin khwatir. Jongin diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, pelukkannya pada tubuh Leeteuk semakin erat mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dimulai dari D.O, Sehun, dan Baekhyun ia hampir lupa Chanyeol. Tapi, ia memang harus melupakan Chanyeol ia tidak enak menerima perasaan orang lain padahal ada orang yang lebih menyukai Chanyeol.

"Wae Jongin? Apa ada masalah besar? Jangan membuat Eomma mu takut" tanya Kangin lagi. Jongin menggeleng tapi pelukkannya semakin erat, Leeteuk tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus kepala Jongin sayang.

"Hiksss…" Leeteuk melepas pelukkan Jongin untuk menatap wajah anaknya yang ternyata sudah menangis.

"Waegeurae Jongin? Jangan buat Eomma takut, chagi"

"Aku mau bolos" ucap Jongin singkat lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"YA! Hyung, Waeyo?" teriak Taemin. Leeteuk dan Kangin saling melempar pandang kahwatir tapi Leeteuk jelas lebih khwatir.

"Biarkan saja dulu, kita akan menanyainya lagi nanti" ucap Kangin masih dengan suara tegasnya meskipun ia khwatir. Mereka semua menghela nafas berat melihat sikap aneh Jongin.

.

.

Jongin menangis di dalam kamarnya tapi ia segera membuka selimutnya lalu menatap kalender yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia teringat masa depannya jika ia membolos dalam semester ini, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tidak lulus tapi satu kelas XOXO dan murid VVIP akan dikenal sebagai kegagalan. Membayangkan semua itu membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Ia menyingkap selimut tebalnya lalu duduk di kasurnya.

"Kalau aku bolos bagaimana denga team festival? Aku harus masuk aku tidak mau tidak lulus SMA" Jongin teringat surat kepala sekolah yang berada di meja Chanyeol tempo hari. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah Jongin tidak langsung masuk, Jongin terpaku di depan pagar sekolah melihat Chanyeol berdiri bersandar di tembok menatap dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyum menyebalkan Jongin. Chanyeol yang melihat itu menernyit bingung.

"Morning Chan gila" sapa Jongin. Chanyeol mengernyit tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Mian, aku datang terlambat. Apa tadi rapatnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Jongin lalu berjalan masuk dengan Chanyeol berada di sampingnya.

"Sudah selesai" jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Jongin tersenyum lalu menatap gedung SM High School lebih tepatnya kelasnya.

"Siapa yang menulis agenda rapat? Kau tahu dulu banyak teman-temanku yang duduk di kusen jendela sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bahkan suara mereka sampai terdengar dari bawah sini" Jongin tersenyum mengingat kenakalannya bersama-sama temannya dulu.

"Tapi, meskipun VVIP Class datang tetap saja XOXO Class ribut tapi ributnya ada maknanya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku siapa yang menulis agenda rapat? Tao? Chen? Tapi Chen sepertinya tidak akan. D.O? Sehun?" tanya Jongin kali ini menuntut jawaban pasti. Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menarik Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke taman belakang. Di taman mereka saling diam berpandangan.

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kau berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam waktu semalam" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, apa dirinya terlihat sangat berbeda?

"Apa aku sangat terlihat berbeda? Perasaanmu saja kali, aku bersikap seperti biasa" elak Jongin dengan tawa renyahnya. Chanyeol mencengkram kedua lengan Jongin agar menatapnya.

"Kau yang sekarang dengan kau yang semalam berbeda. Mungkin sikapmu yang sekarang seperti biasa tapi menurutku tidak. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

'D.O… menyukaimu' jawab Jongin jujur tapi di dalam hati. Jongin tertawa mendengar kata semalam padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menangis.

"Yang terjadi semalam hanya seperti itu saja tidak lebih. Kau jangan menganggapnya serius kau kekanak-kanakan sekali" ejek Jongin sambil memukul dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya ke arah Jongin, tawa dan senyum palsu itu membuat Chanyeol yakin pasti ada alasan lain kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti ini.

"Hanya seperti itu? Jangan menganggapnya serius?" ucap Chanyeol mengulang perkataan Jongin yang sulit ia percaya. Jongin mengangguk lalu melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Hm"

"Apa kau berniat mempermainkanku? Kenapa kau berubah Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Gugup dan bingung ingin menjawab apa, lebih tepatnya mengelak dari jawaban sebenarnya yang sudah berada di kepalanya.

'D.O… sangat… sangat… menyukaimu' jawab Jongin jujur di dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya teman sekelasmu, hanya anggota dari team festival tidak lebih" Chanyeol tersenyum miris mendengar semua ucapan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Arraseo, mulai sekarang aku akan menganggapmu seperti itu. Puas?" Chanyeol berjalan pergi dengan membawa begitu banyak kemarahan dan kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti ini?

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menghapus satu titik air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari Chanyeol menuju kelasnya. Selama berjalan Jongin tidak henti-hentinya berpikir tentang Sehun. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Orang yang membuat Jongin khawatir muncul, Sehun berjalan loyo ke arah yang berbeda dengan Jongin.

"Chogi Sehun" cegat Jongin. Sehun mengernyit melihat Jongin bersikap aneh pagi-pagi seperti ini. "Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae" ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk kecil. Jongin yang melihat reaksi Sehun seperti itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun-ah" panggil Jongin dengan nada bicara lemah. Sehun yang mendengar suara Jongin seperti itu berbalik.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak? Merasa bersalah? Teruslah merasa seperti itu" ucap Sehun datar dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

Jongin menghela nafas berat, ia membuka pintu kelasnya yang sepi mungkin yang lain sudah bergerak untuk kembali bekerja. Ia hanya menemukan D.O yang sedang sibuk mengoret-ngoret kertas mungkin sedang membuat design. Jongin berjalan menuju mejanya, menaruh tas, mengambil beberapa map dan kertas-kertas tapi matanya terus menerus melirik D.O yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Jongin tahu D.O pasti sedang berakting berpura-pura baik meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Tao menatap dinding yang sudah ia warnai dengan kosong. Ia teringat ciuman yang diberikan Kris padanya. Apa maksud ciuman itu? Tao menghela nafas dan kembali mengecat dinding di ruang yang sangat luas ini. Bukan hanya dirinya yang mengecat ini hampir setengah anggota membantu mengcat ruangan yang sangat luas ini. Tao memijat pundaknya yang sedikit pegal karena mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi untuk mengcet.

"Ommo, pundakku sangat pegal" keluh Tao. Tiba-tiba kuasnya direbut oleh seseorang dan menggantikan tugas Tao. Orang itu adalah Kris. Tao memutar bola matanya malas, ia memilih diam menatap Kris yang masih sibuk mengcat.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Kris. Tao memasukkan tangannya di saku jaket dengan wajah ia buang.

"Xiexie" jawab Tao datar tanpa menatap wajah Kris sama sekali. Kris menatap Tao yang masih enggan menatap dirinya.

"Tao" panggil Kris pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman hm dari Tao. Kris menarik lengan Tao agar menatap dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan yang aku ajukan. Kau yang kenapa? Apa maksudmu selama ini?" tanya Tao dengan nada suara tinggi. Kris melepas cengkraman lengannya lalu merubah wajahnya menjadi lembut.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah seperti tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Arrachi?" tanya Tao dan berniat pergi tapi Kris kembali menarik lengannya agar berhenti dan menatap dirinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu atau kau cinta pertamaku" bentak Kris yang membuat Tao terkejut dan hanya menatap wajah Kris kosong. Kemudia ia tersenyum miris, ia menghentakkan lengan Kris lalu bergumam umpatan yang sedikit Kris dengar sepertinya umpatan untuk dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku selama ini salah… aku sangat salah…" ucap Tao lalu pergi dari ruangan yang sudah separuh mereka hias. Kris menggeram kesal lalu melempar kuas catnya dengan kesal. Beberap murid XOXO Class yang melihat Kris seperti itu merinding, apa yang terjadi dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku tadi?" tanya Kris pada Tao yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Kris tersenyum miris, mungkin ia harus banyak belajar merangkai kata-kata

.

.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?" tanya Seohyun nyaris berteriak. Semua orang yang sedang di dalam kelas mengernyit melihat ekspresi Seohyun yang Nampak panic dan terkejut menerima telfon dari seseorang. Terutama Jongin entah kenapa apa yang dibicarakan oleh Seohyun berkaitan dengannya.

"Arraseo, aku akan mengceknya" ucap Seohyun lalu menutup ponselnya. Ia tatap semua teman sekelasnya dengan masih tatapan terkejut, ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mengatakan kalimat yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi mereka.

"Sehun, dia akan pindah ke JinStar High School"

"MWO?"

"JINJJA?!"

"MICHEOSEO?"

Semua orang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan Seohyun sedikit mengada-ngada. Sehun memang dulu sempat berencana pindah ke JinStar High School karena perusahaan Ayahnya memiliki saham di group perusahaan yang membangun sekolah JinStar. Tapi Sehun menolak dengan alasan ia lebih nyaman bersekolah di SM High School, sekolah yang tidak memilih saham ayahnya.

"Aku mengatakan sebenarnya. Temanku yang bersekolah di JinStar menanyakan alasan kenapa Sehun pindah ke sekolahnya. Aku juga terkejut" jelas Seohyun lagi. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya karena pusing menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan pusing mendengar tingkah aneh Sehun.

"Malto andwaejo, orangtuanya sudah berusaha keras memindahkan Sehun ke JinStar tapi Sehun selalu menolak" elak Chen yang masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang sangat menggemparkan ini.

"Temanku bilang orangtua Sehun dan Sehun sudah menemui kepala sekolah JinStar" tambah Seohyun. Semua orang menarik nafas berat, mereka tidak boleh kehilangan orang yang penuh dengan ide luar biasa. Orang yang mereka bicarakan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santainya. Trio XOXO, Chen, Tao, dan Baekhyun langsung menyeret Sehun agar duduk di tengah-tengah mereka untuk menjelaskan semua masalah ini.

"Sehun, apa kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

"Itu semua bohongkan?"

"Sehun katakan itu semua bohong"

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan begitu banyak yang meluncur. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lalu meminum soda entah milik siapa.

"Itu benar, akuu akan pindah. Apa kalian tidak ingin masa depan cerah? Aku tentu saja ingin" jawab Sehun seadanya. Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Sehun menghampiri laki-laki berkulit putih itu dan menariknya keluar dari kelas.

"Kai"

"Ttarawa" ucap Jongin singkat. Jongin mengajak Sehun ke koridor kelas yang sepi… sangat sepi.

"Micheosseo? Mworago?" tanya Jongin kesal. Sehun melepas genggaman tangan Jongin dan berniat pergi tapi Jongin kembali menahannya. Sehun yang kesal dan frustasi karena situasi ini meremas rambutnya, berputar-putar tidak jelas membuat Jongin semakin bingung dan khawatir.

"Geurae, Aku gila. Aku saja tidak tahu arah tujuanku" balas Sehun dengan nada kesal. Jongin membulatkan matanya kesal, apa ia tidak salah dengar Sehun membentak dirinya?

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Jongin kali ini lebih lembut. Sehun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya terlalu bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Molla, bisa ya bisa tidak" jawab Sehun seadanya. Jongin menghela nafas lega tapi keningnya berkerut mengingat kata tidak keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan kau pindah dan ada kemungkinan kau pinah ke SMA lain. Begitu?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk seadanya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang nampak kesal dan tidak terima dengan keputusan Sehun.

"Kajima… Kajima… Kajima, Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan kepala bersander pada kepala kursi. Tiba-tiba saja punggunnya nyeri seperti ditusuk jarum. Apa dirinya sakit? Ia berdoa dalam hati agar ia tidak sakit kalau sampai itu terjadi entertainment team akan terkena masalah.

"Wae Baekhyun? Sepertinya kau sedang menahan nyeri?" tanya Yoona. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu kembali berdiri untuk kembali menari tapi tubuhnya limbung dan segera ditangkap oleh Yoona. "Gweanchana?" tanya Yoona khwatir. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan kembali berusaha berjalan bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Suho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun mengernyit heran sekaligus tatapan khawatir. Rasa khawatir sempat muncul tapi sedetik kemudian hilang mengingat Baekhyun sangat membenci keluarganya meskipun dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Suho mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, ia tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membaca skripnya kembali otaknya berusaha menghafal tapi tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali karena punggungnya yang sangat sakit.

"Igo" Baekhyun mengernyit melihat teman satu teamnya memberikannya satu botol vitamin C. Orang yang memberikan adalah Taeyeon.

"Gomapta" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Taeyeon tersenyum lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau sedikit demam. Mau aku ambilkan obat?" tawar Taeyeon. Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ia meminum vitamin C nya.

"Na Gweanchana, Tiffany pasti cemburu melihatmu seperti ini padaku. Mungkin ini hanya flu biasa" tolak Baekhyun lembut. Ia berjalan meninggalkan aula dengan jaket yang semakin ia rapatkan serta syal yang membalut lehernya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Sejak tadi pagi ia merasakan tidak enak, awalnya hanya sakit punggung tapi sekarang tubuhnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum serta kepalanya sakit.

"Kenapa dingin sekali?" gumam Baekhyun memasuki toilet dan duduk dikloset. Baekhyun bernafas lega mendapat tempat yang sangat hangat seperti ini.

"Hangat sekali" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

…

Suho yang awalnya berniat masuk ke toilet mengernyit mendengar beberapa adik kelasnya membicarakan seseorang yang duduk di kloset. Awalnya ia tidak tertarik tapi entah kenapa ia harus melihat orang itu.

"Mungkin dia sakit"

"Aneh, kenapa tidur di toilet bukan rumah sakit"

Suho segera memasuki toilet dan benar seperti dugaannya, ia menemukan Baekhyun tertidur meringkuk di atas kloset. Ia menghela nafas melihat namja yang sangat ceroboh dan bodoh ini. Ia menarik Baekhyun dari kloset tapi Baekhyun yang terbangun dan sadar siapa yang menariknya segera menghindar tapi Suho kembali menarik Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya di dinding.

"Micheosseo? Seharusnya kau ke rumah sakit" marah Suho. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Suho agar menjauh tapi Suho kembali menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau kau tertular" ucap Baekhyun dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Suho terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, apa Baekhyun masih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya?

"Kau bisa meminta tolong pada yang lain pasti ke-"

"Bisakah kau diam?! Kepalaku sangat sakit" rengek Baekhyun setelahnya ia jatuh pingsan di pelukkan Suho. Suho menghela nafas kesal lalu menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Herpes Zoster"

Suho menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun bisa-bisanya dia menahan nyeri sehebat itu. Dokter tersenyum melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya ini nampak khawatir.

"Apa anda tidak menyadarinya? Sepanjang hari ini pasti dia sangat kesakitan" Suho menggeleng dan berniat menjawab tapi igauan tidak jelas Baekhyun membuat Suho dan Dokter menoleh.

"Apa… apa… apa penyakit ini menular?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesadaran setengah dan mata tertutup. Suho menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun bisa-bisanya namja ini memikirkan orang lain saat kondisi tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Anniyo. Penyakit ini tidak menular, dia akan membaik karena kami sudah memberinya antibiotic dan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Pastikan setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dia harus banyak istirahat" saran Dokter. Suho mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat pada Dokter rumah sakit. Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Suho berniat pergi untuk mengurus administrasi dan segera kembali bekerja tapi ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya mantelnya yang ditarik Baekhyun.

"Aku… hubungan kita sudah berakhir… kenapa kau masih khwatir? Seharusnya… aku ingin bicara banyak hal padamu, Suho-ya" racau Baekhyun tidak jelas. Suho menghela nafas, hati nuraninya berkata tetap di rumah sakit menunggui Baekhyun tapi otaknya memerintahkan agar ia pergi saja. Suho menarik kurisi terdekat dan duduk di bangku samping ranjang Baekhyun. Ia genggam tangan Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuknya agar Baekhyun kembali terlelap. Ia harus begadang mengurusi mantan namjachingunya. Suho menatap jam dinding rumah sakit yang menunjukkan angka 9 malam, mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi Baekhyun sadar.

"Merepotkan" desis Suho.

…

"Suho-ya"

Suho yang baru saja beberapa menit terlelap segera terbangun mendengar suara Baekhyun serta gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang masih ia genggam erat.

"Aku di sini. Waeyo, Baekhyun-ah" tanya Suho khwatir, ia segera menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Banyak… banyak sekali… banyak sekali yang aku ingin katakan" racau Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menepuk-nepuk tangan Baekhyun agar namja mungil ini tidur. Ajaibnya, Baekhyun kembali terlelap dengan damainya. Suho mengucek matanya dan kembali mengecek infus Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

…

Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan sesuatu seperti dicabut dari tangannya. Setelah sempurna membuka matanya, Baekhyun menyadari tempat ini. Rumah sakit. Baekhyun berniat bangun dari tidurnya tapi sesuatu seperti menindih tangannya yang lain. Saat menatap ke samping ternyata Suho yang sedang tertidur. Dengan begitu pelan dan lembut Baekhyun melepas tangannya dan menatap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Suho.

"Micheosseo! Micheosseo! Byun Baekhyun Micheosseo!" umpat Baekhyun menatap tangannya tajam. Tapi, umpatannya berhenti menatapi wajah Suho yang tertidur… selalu saja wajah Suho seperti ini sangat damai. Baekhyun menarik bantalnya mendekati kepala Suho dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Matanya terus menatapi wajah Suho yang sangat damai, ia tersenyum mengingat satu kejadian saat di taman belakang itu. Hampir sama persis tapi yang membedakan tempat kejadian.

Tanpa sadar jari lentik Baekhyun mengelus rambut Suho yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Jujur, ia sangat menyayangkan hubungannya dengan Suho berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Ia masih sangat menyayangi Suho.

Suho yang merasakan bagian kepalanya di sentuh membuka matanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera menjauhi Suho sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Kya!"

"Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun segera bangun dan merangkak menjauhi Suho tanpa menngambil mantel, jaket dan sepatunya. Suho berdecih melihat sikap Baekhyun, ia mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun termasuk sepatunya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Suho sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di lobi rumah sakit. Kenapa namja itu menghindarinya? Suho mempercepat langkahnya dan menangkap lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepas!"

"Shireo!" tolak Suho kali ini menahan kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun terus berontak tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan balik menatap kedua mata Suho.

"Aku tidak akan lari karena aku akan bicara satu hal padamu"

Suho melepas kedua tangannya lalu menatap kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Suho.

"Penyakit ini tidak menular karena itu aku akan bicara sekarang. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir tidak seharusnya kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan mengkhawatirkanku, seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku tertidur di toilet"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" ucap Suho mendekati Baekhyun dan memasangkannya sepatu berwarna abu-abu dengan kombinasi warna merah ke kaki mungil Baekhyung. Baekhyun terdiam melihatnya, seharusnya ia menghindar tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya, merasakan sentuhan tangan Suho yang sangat lembut dan jujur ia merindukan sentuhan selembut sutra itu.

"Kau harus bisa karena kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku sangat membencimu terutama kakakmu meskipun dia diperintah oleh Ayah tirimu, aku benar-benar membencinya bahkan saat menatapmu aku teringat wajah kakakmu rasanya darahku seperti mendidih. Aku benar-benar membencimu!" Suho hanya diam menerima kemarahan Baekhyun. Memang benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, ia juga sempat membenci kakaknya karena kelakuan menggodanya itu sebuah keluarga nyaris hancur.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Suho setelah selesai memakaikan sepatu Baekhyun ia memakaikan jaket serta mantel Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak menerima permintaan maaf Suho.

"Aku belum selesai bicara! Kau belum boleh minta maaf!" teriak Baekhyun menahan tangisnya karena jujur ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Suho seperti itu. Ia masih menyayangi Suho bahkan sampai detik ini ia masih khawatir.

"Jadi, tidak perlu khiraukan aku dan jangan khwatir padaku lagi" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati Suho beberapa langkah ia menjauhi Suho air matanya jatuh. Ia masih sangat menyukai Suho tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah adik dari seseorang yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan keluarganya.

"Aku harusnya membencimu tapi aku tetap saja mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau juga seharusnya seperti itu, tidak usah mengkhawatikanku" gumam Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. Suho yang menyadari Baekhyun menangis menghampirinya lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna. Ia berusaha melepas pelukan Suho tapi malah membuat pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Lepas! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir" ucap Baekhyun masih bersikeras tapi malah membuat Suho semakin keras kepala untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku masih menyayangimu" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menahan air matanya, ia juga menggigit bibirnya menahan suara tangisnya yang bisa saja terdengar dan pasti dirinya terlihat menyedihkan. Suho mempererat pelukannya menyalurkan seluruh kehangatannya.

.

.

.

Chen menatap sekeliling dengan ponsel tertempel di telinganya. Malam ini rencananya ia akan bertemu dengan Zen. Ia sangat penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Zen, orang yang sudah membuatnya merasakan seseuatu yang asing.

"No Eodiya?" tanya Chen masih menatap sekeliling orang yang memegang ponsel.

" _Aku ada di dekatmu. Kau memakai warna apa?"_ tanya Zen disebrang sana. Chen menatap mantelnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu tersenyum.

"Warna hitam" jawab Chen. Helaan nafas terdengar membuat Chen mengernyit.

"Kenapa menghela nafas?" tanya Chen heran. Zen tertawa renyah lalu berdehem cukup keras.

" _Bagimana kalau aku berada di luar dunia?"_ tanya Zen tiba-tiba, cuku aneh. Chen tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol Zen tapi nada serius ada di suaranya.

"Ya! Memang kau Do MinJoon? Kau alien?" tanya Chen balik meledek pertanyaan Zen. Zen balas tertawa, perlahan ia mendekati Chen yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" _Aku ada di belakangmu"_ Chen tersenyum gembira. Ia sedikit merapihkan penampilannya dan berbalik menatap orang bernama Zen. Dunia Chen serasa berhenti berputar menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bernama Zen. Bukan karena orang ini jelek, pendek atau buruk rupa tapi orang bernama Zen ini sangat ia kenal.

"Zhang YiXing" ucap Chen pelan. Zen atau Lay mengangguk, ia mendekat ke arah Chen tapi Chen seperti menghindarinya.

"Chankkaman" cegah Chen menghindari Lay. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang karena orang yang membuat hatinya berdesir adalah satu orang. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain di diri Lay dan itu juga terjadi pada Zen.

"Apa kalian satu orang? Apa selama ini kalian menipuku? Kau Zen atau Lay?" tanya Chen penuh amarah tapi sebisa mungkin menahannya. Lay tetap bersikeras mendekati Chen, memegang kedua pundak Chen agar menatap dirinya.

"Aku setuju bertemu denganmu untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini" ucap Lay mulai menjelaskan permasalahannya. Chen menatapnya tajam lalu melepas cengkraman tangan Lay.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, aku sangat membenci orang yang sudah menipuku. Aku tidak pandang bulu. Aku sangat membenci pembohong" marah Chen setelahnya berlalu pergi dengan tatapan tajam yang pasti akan membekas di ingatan Lay. Lay mengejar Chen dan mencegat namja berwajah kotak ini.

"Aku tidak berniat membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja" ucap Lay membela dirinya. Chen tertawa renyah, ia menepis tangan Lay membuat Lay tercengang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar di luar duniaku" ucap Chen tajam. Lay berusaha menjelaskan tapi Chen kembali menahan dirinya untuk bicara. Sekarang Chen benar-benar diselimuti kemarahan dan kekesalan. Kemarahan karena ia sudah ditipu dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia bisa menyukai seorang pembohong.

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkan seorang bernama Kim JongDae. Geotjimal! No saekia!" maki Chen penuh amarah. Lay hanya diam di tempat menerima makian Chen yang pasti sangat sakit atas perlakuannya.

"Na no Joahae" Chen terdiam di tempat mendengar ucapan Lay. Hampir saja ia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya tapi egonya lebih mendominasi. Ia sangat marah terhadap tindakan Lay yang membohonginya selama ini.

"Geotjimal!" gumam Chen yang masih bisa di dengar Lay. Ia kembali berjalan pulang, ia sangat menyesal mengajukan permintaan untuk bertemu jika pada akhirnya ia akan sakit seperti ini.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas keluar dari kelasnya. Hari yang sangat panjang dan sulit ia lalui hari ini, ia menutup pintu kelasnya dan berjalan di koridor kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap D.O yang masih sibuk dengan berkas. Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan topeng seperti itu. Ia hampiri D.O dan ia Tarik D.O ke tempat yang sepi.

"Wae, Jongin-ah?" tanya D.O sambil mengelus tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Lepaskan topeng baik-baik sajamu" pinta Jongin lembut. D.O menatap tidak mengerti, tidak sepenuhnya, ia tahu arah pembicaraan Jongin mengenai perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?" tanya D.O berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Lepaskan selagi aku masih baik" pinta Jongin lagi. D.O tertawa kecil berusaha membuat Jongin percaya padanya tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Kau bicara apa dari tadi? Aku tidak mengerti"

"DO KYUNGSOO!" bentak Jongin kasar. D.O tersentak mendapat bentakan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ia hidup.

"Kalau kau ingin marah, Marahlah! Kau ingin menangis, Menangislah! Jangan memasang topeng baik-baik saja seperti anak kecil!" marah Jongin menggebu-gebu. D.O menarik nafas berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit tidak teratur.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Kalau aku marah aku akan katakan! Kalau aku akan menangis aku akan menangis! Aku tidak sepertimu!" balas D.O.

"Mwo?" tanya Jongin bingung. D.O menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha mencari oksigen lebih banyak karena ia benar-benar butuh oksigen.

"Seharusnya kau mengataiku namja gampangan, tidak tahu malu, mengumpatku dan membenciku! Aku menyukai namja yang lebih menyukaimu bahkan kau juga menyukainya! Seharusnya kau mengumpatku! MENGUMPAT!" jawab D.O membentak Jongin dengan nada tingginya. Jongin memijat pelipisnya mendengar jawaban D.O yang mengetahu semua rahasia perasaannya.

"NDE! NDE! NDE! AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGUMPATMU, AKU INGIN MENGATAIMU NAMJA GAMPANGAN, TIDAK TAHU MALU DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI! Tapi aku tidak bisa! Karena…" Jongin berteriak kencang dan lantang menyanggupi permintaan D.O tadi. D.O terdiam menatap ekspresi wajah Jongin yang nampak kesal dengan tingkah dirinya.

"…kau temanku meskipun kau tidak menganggapkku teman" ucap Jongin meneruskan ucapannya yang menggantung, kali ini nadanya sedikit lembut membuat D.O terdiam menundukan kepalanya. Mereka sam-sama diam, tidak ada yang berniat saling membalas lagi. Kalimat terakhir Jongin membuat D.O terdiam.

"Aku lelah" dua kata itu meluncur bebasnya. D.O menatap Jongin dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku akan pergi" ucap D.O berjalan pergi.

"Kau masih banyak pekerjaan, aku yang akan menghindarimu" ucap Jongin berjalan meninggalkan D.O yang terdiam di tempat menahan tangis. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis. D.O mengambil kertas-kertas yang sempat ia taru, membawanya ke kelas. Jongin yang melihat D.O berjalan begitu saja semakin membuatnya kesal, ia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar.

"Nappeun!"-Jongin.

.

.

"Appa, aku pulang" teriak Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi.

"Kau sudah pulang. Kenapa wajahmu?" tanya Kangin khawatir. Jongin menggeleng dan berjalan menuju lantai atas tapi ia berpapasan dengan Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah pulang. Kenapa malam sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Molla" jawab Jongin seadanya dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Leeteuk dan Kangin. Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang berniat memutar knop pintu kamarnya. Pasti Chanyeol menunggu di jendela kamarnya sendiri. Jongin berjalan mundur menuju kamar Taemin yang sangat ramai akibat music dance sialan.

"Waegurae hyung?" tanya Taemin memberhentikan gerakan dancenya. Jongin diam tidak menjawab, ia membanting tas sekolahnya, membuka kemejanya dan mematikan music dance Taemin.

"Bisakah kau diam dan tidak bertanya!" marah Jongin. Taemin mengernyit mendapat sasaran kemarahan kakaknya.

"YA! Aku hanya bertanya kalau tidak mau dijawab, ya sudah" balas Taemin. Awalnya ia ingin bersikap baik mengingat raut wajah Jongin tadi pagi tapi niatannya luntur mendapat kemarahan Jongin yang salah sasaran.

Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taemin sendirian dengan penuh kemarahan.

"No Eodiya?" tanya Taemin sedikit berteriak.

"Aku ingin beli bir" jawab Jongin jutek. Taemin berdecih mendapat jawaban jutek, lebih baik ia tadi tidak bertanya.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap jendela kamar Jongin yang tidak terbuka. Apa Jongin belum pulang? Tapi setahu dirinya, anggota stage team sudah pulang sejak sore. Ia menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, mungkin Jongin belum tidur jam segini. Chanyeol segera mencari kontak Jongin dan menghubunginya.

"Kita perlu bicara" ucap Chanyeol singkat dan datar.

" _Chanyeol hyung!"_ Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara Jongin berubah menjadi seperti suara anak SMP.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum mendengar ajakan adik kandung Jongin.

.

.

"Eomma! Appa! Temani aku minum" teriak Jongin saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keningnya mengkerut melihat sepasang sepatu asing tergeletak rapi di rumahnya dan suara tawa orangtuanya yang seperti mengobrol membuat Jongin mengernyit. Apa ada tamu? Malam-malam seperti ini?

"Eomma, Appa, apa ada tamu?" tanya Jongin masih berteriak menghampiri ruang keluarganya. Matanya melebar sempurna melihat tamu yang membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tertawa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Jongin tidak bersahabat. Kangin mendelikan matanya, membuat Jongin diam dan duduk menatap orangtuanya serta adiknya yang menyeringai jahil.

"Hyung mengatakan ingin bicara padamu. Jadi, aku suruh saja ke rumah" jawab Taemin mewakili Chanyeol yang berusaha tersenyum di hadapan orangtua Jongin. Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Taemin karena dia berani mengangkat telfon dari ponselnya.

"Jadi, kau yang sering diceritakan Junsu. Ternyata lebih tampan dari yang dia ceritakan" ucap Leeteuk masih memuji ketampanan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Gamshamida" ucap Chanyeol sopan. Jongin membuang wajahnya mendapat lirikan mata Chanyeol. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Chanyeol menghela nafas, berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajah sedihnya dan menampilkan senyum ke arah kedua orangtua Jongin.

"Dengan ketampananmu ini apa kau sudah memiliki pacar" Jongin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kangin sambil melirik ke arahnya. Chanyeol tertawa membuat Jongin menatap jengkel ke arah Kangin.

"Appa, itu urusan pribadi kenapa kau tanyakan pada anak orang. Kenapa juga mata Appa melirikku? Aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun" marah Jongin membuat semua orang terdiam dengan mata bingung. Chanyeol menatap Jongin sebentar lalu tertawa kecil.

"Anniyo, masih ada kesempatan besar untuk kami"

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar kepala Jongin saat ini juga mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat Kangin dan Leeteuk tersenyum gembira apalagi adiknya yang menyeringai. Kangin melirik kantong belanjaan Jongin yang berisi beberapa kaleng bir.

"Bagimana kalau kau minum sebentar" ajak Kangin merebut kantong belanjaan Jongin dan membukanya. Chanyeol membungkuk sambil mengangguk membuat Jongin melotot. Setahu dirinya Chanyeol hidup dengan aturan ketat, pasti anak orang kaya seperti Chanyeol tidak pernah diijinkan minum seteguk bir.

Kangin tersenyum ramah lalu memberikan satu kaleng bir untuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah lebar. Mereka bersulang lalu meneguk bir itu cukup banyak.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan bertahan minum satu kaleng bir" ucap Jongin pelan namun masih bisa didengar Chanyeol. Mungkin ini caranya menarik perhatian dimulai dari orangtua Jongin.

"Emm… ini pertama kalinya bagiku dan rasanya sangat enak" ucap Chanyeol mengomentari rasa bir yang pertama kali ia teguk seumur hidupnya.

"Jinjja? Hyung sudah minum bir sejak kelas satu SMA" ucap Taemin membuat Jongin melemparnya dengan kaleng bir Kangin yang sudah kosong. Taemin meringis merasakan kaleng bir itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Bir ini memang enak di minum saat cuaca dingin seperti ini. Danlagi, mana ada orang yang tidak hidup dengan alcohol" ucap Leeteuk membalas komentar Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, kepalanya sudah berputar dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pingsan dengan kepala jatuh ke meja.

Jongin membuang wajahnya malas melihat Chanyeol sudah mabuk dan pingsan di rumahnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk terdiam menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah memerah seperti orang mabuk dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ternyata ada" gumam Leeteuk menunjuk Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafas menatap wajah kelelahan Chanyeol. Dia pasti berpikir dua kali lipat tentang festival dan perubahan sikap Jongin.

"Aku akan bawa dia ke kamarku. Setelah dia sadar aku akan menyuruhnya pulang" Jongin berdiri dan membopong tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat berat ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, dengan kasar Jongin membanting tubuh Chanyeol ke kasur miliknya.

"Cepat bangun dan pulanglah" pinta Jongin penuh harap sebelum ia ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol tapi tetap menjaga jarak serta ia berbaring memunggungi Chanyeol.

…

1 jam lamanya Jongin tidak bisa tidur meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Dengan kasar Jongin menyibak selimutnya, ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia menyampingkan posisi tidurnya, menatap lekat-lekat wajah menyebalkan yang sangat damai saat tidur. Tanpa sadar seutas senyum tercetak di bibir penuhnya mendengar dengkuran halus Chanyeol. Tangan lentik berwarna tan miliknya bergerak mengelus rambut cokelat Chanyeol.

"Eng…" Jongin segera menjauhkan jarinya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia segera bangun dan menatap Jongin yang masih membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Karena kau sudah sadar pul-"

"Kita perlu bicara" Chanyeol memotong ucapan dan tangan Jongin yang menarik tangannya untuk bangun. Jongin menarik tangannya, ia menunduk tidak berniat menatap mata cokelat gelap yang sudah membuatnya merasakan desiran aneh.

"Kenapa kau berubah menjadi orang lain dalam waktu semalam?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Jongin diam dengan kepala menunduk, ia meremas sprei putihnya sangat kencang sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasakan remasan tangan Jongin.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau memberitahuku? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku yang ingin bicara" ucap Chanyeol masih tidak ditanggapi oleh Jongin. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongin membuat pemiliknya terdiam menatap tangan putih besar yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin hal yang mustahil membuatmu membalasnya. Tapi, jangan menghindariku, jangan mendiamiku dan jangan pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh" pinta Chanyeol. Jongin melirik wajah Chanyeol yang penuh harap padanya. Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya membuat Jongin sedikit membalas cengkraman itu.

"Setelah mendengar ini apa kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku?" Jongin menghela nafas melihat sikap keras kepala Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Ia menegakkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol melihat kedua matanya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku akan katakan kenapa aku melakukan itu semua" ucap Jongin sangat pelan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia lepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol perlahan.

"D.O no joahae" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat Jongin kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa karena dia begitu menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa bahagia di saat teman-temanku sedang menderita" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin selanjutnya. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin, kali ini tidak ada penolakan membuat dirinya tersenyum.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal. Orang yang aku sukai adalah kau. Orang yang bisa membuatku kesal adalah kau. Orang yang bisa membuatku frustasi tanpa sebab adalah kau. Sekarang dan untuk selama-selamanya" Chanyeol tersenyum mengangkat dagu Jongin agar menatap wajahnya. Mata cokelat terang yang sekarang memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu ini keputusan yang sulit, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, jangan menghindariku, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Jangan hindari aku" pinta Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh harap. Jongin mengangguk kecil yang menghasilkan senyum lebar di bibir Chanyeol.

"Uri Jongin, ternyata sangat baik. Dia tidak menganggapmu teman tapi kau menganggapnya teman. Karena kebaikanmu ini aku bisa menyukaimu" puji Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Jongin. Jongin kembali menunduk malu mendapat elusan hangat dari tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi rona merah di kedua pipi Jongin.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **Chanyeol-ah"**

" **Good Morning"**

" **Kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan kata maaf sudah aku ucapkan. Jadi, keputusan memaafkan ada di tanganmu"**

" **Aku tidak memaafkanmu"**

' **Aku tidak suka dingin'**

" **Dia datang?"**

" **Aku minta maaf dan aku harap kalian bisa bersama lagi"**

" **Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Nyonya minta"**

" **Jika kau tetap pergi maka semua murid XOXO Class tidak akan lulus"**

" **Mworago?"**

" **Hiksss…"**

 **s**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

XOXO Class

Author: RyeoKaisoo / Park EunRim.

Cast: Member Exo.

Rated: T

Pairing: ChanKai, ChanSoo, HunKai, etc.

Genre: Romance, School, comedy, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: EXO punya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, SM Ent, EXO L, orangtua dll. Tapi cerita ini punyaku ^_^! Jadi aku pinjam EXOnya ya? **Inspired by Korean Drama Sassy go go go and She Was Pretty.**

Summary: Park Chanyeol murid tampan, kalem, pintar, dan popular di sekolahnya, sedangkan Kim Jongin atau yang lebih dikenal Kai murid yang lumayang manis, tapi sangat badung, bodoh selalu di peringkat bawah, popular karena membuat masalah, dan namanya selalu menghiasi buku siswa. Apa jadinya jika mereka satu kelas di tahun ajaran akhir dan terjebak perasaan yang tidak seharusnya? (ChanKai lagi)

Warning: Yaoi, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan dll.

"Kalau begitu… cium aku"

"Geure!"

'Aku tidak suka dingin'

"Dia datang?"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya merasakan sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya, ia semakin tenggelam dalam selimut berwarna putih yang sangat tebal. Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin masih tertidur tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala Jongin sayang membuat pemiliknya semakin pulas tertidur. Ia kembali tidur dengan posisi tubuh menyamping menatap wajah imut Jongin yang lucu.

"Ireona" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebentar setelahnya ia semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya.

"Eomma, biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi" pinta Jongin seperti orang mengigau.

"Ireonata, kita akan terlambat sekolah"

Jongin segera membuka matanya mendengar kata 'kita'. Matanya melebar sempurna mendapati dirinya tidur bersama Chanyeol dan lagi sepertinya wajah Chanyeol senang. Apa mereka melakukan hal itu?

"Chanyeol-ah…"

"Good morning" sapa Chanyeol dengan seutas senyum. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin akan jatuh segera menahan tubuh Jongin tapi ia malah ikut terjatuh dengan tubuhnya menindih tubuh mungil Jongin.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Chanyeol panic. Jongin membulatkan matanya menyadari posisi mereka seperti ini, apalagi wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Na… na… na Gweanchana" jawab Jongin sedikit gugup. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taemin yang siap marah tapi tidak jadi. Ia tersenyum menatap posisi kakaknya sangat intim dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian making love!" teriak Taemin sangat kencang sambil melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat lollipop. Jongin melotot mendengar teriakan Taemin yang pasti terdengar oleh Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Appa! Eomma! Jongin hyung dan Chanyeol hyung making love! APPA! EOMMA!" teriak Taemin lagi kali ini sambil berlari turun menuju ruang makan.

"YA! KIM TAEMINNNNN!" teriak Jongin lebih lantang. Ia mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya dan berlari mengejar Taemin yang pasti sudah mengember pada Kangin dan Leeteuk. Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah merah Jongin serta kelakuan mereka yang hampir mirip.

.

.

Memang menjadi masalah teriakan Taemin di pagi hari. Chanyeol memakan sarapan dengan mata melirik ke arah Jongin dan Taemin yang masih saling adu mulut. Ia juga dipaksa oleh Leeteuk untuk sarapan di rumah mereka.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan tatapan tajam seperti itu" perintah Leetek yang kesal dengan sikap kedua anaknya yang tidak pernah akur.

"Eomma, katakan pada Taemin aku akan hentikan tatapanku kalau dia mau berjanji menjaga mulutnya" ucap Jongin memberikan pesannya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Taemin-ah, mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga ucapanmu" ucap Leeteuk lembut. Taemin memutar bola matanya malas. Jongin yang melihat itu sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memukulkan sendok di tangannya ke kepala Taemin.

"Eomma katakan pada Hyung kalau aku sudah menjaga mulutku" balas Taemin yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Eomma, katakan pada Taemin kalau dia memang sudah menjaga mulutnya seharusnya ia tidak mudah menarik kesimpulan sebelum memverifikasi apa dia benar-benar ingin menjadi reporter masalah seperti ini saja dia mudah menarik kesimpulan tanpa lebih dulu memverifikasinya lebih baik dia menjadi penari daripada repoter" ucap Jongin dalam satu tarikan nafas dan sangat cepat. Taemin terbatuk mendengar ucapan Jongin yang menyindir cita-citanya. Ia mengibaskan-ibaskan tangannya mencari udara karena ia merasa suhu ruang makan ini menjadi panas. Leeteuk yang sudah tidak mau menjadi pengantar pesan lebih memilih menambahkan lauk ke mangkuk Chanyeol.

"Kau harusnya jadi rapper bukan sekolah. Eomma, katakan pada Jongin jangan mencampuri cita-cita orang lain padahal dia sendiri belum menemukan cita-citanya padahal dia sudah hampir lulus lebih baik dia pikirkan akan bekerja apa atau universitas mana yang akan menerima murid paling bodoh satu sekolah" balas Taemin dengan delikan tajam bahkan ia berani menatap wajah Jongin yang semakin mengeras. Jongin menelan nasinya dengan kasar mendengar Taemin kembali menyindirinya soal nilai sekolahnya.

TAK

"Ya! Kalian berdua benar-benar!" marah Kangin sambil memukul kening Jongin dan Taemin menggunakan sendok secara bergantian. Jongin meringis merasakan pukulan sendok Kangin.

"Kalian membuat malu keluarga Kim dengan bertengkar seperti itu di depan tamu" marah Kangin. Jongin melirik tajam ke arah Taemin yang dibalas delikan tajam Taemin. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pertengkran Jongin dan Taemin yang lucu apalagi wajah cemberut Jongin. Sarapan pagi yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sarapan pagi sesungguhnya. Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat Jongin dan Taemin kali ini memperebutkan telur gulung terakhir. Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol tertawa lepas tersenyum lebar, tawa yang jarang sekali Jongin dengar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ia ingin melupakan semuanya, tentang Lay, Zen dan semuanya termasuk menghapus game yang membuat mereka bertemu. Chen menatap koin keberuntungannya yang diberikan Lay dengan sedih. Kesedihan itu tidak bertahan lama karena ingatannya bergulir saat di taman itu. Lay sudah menipunya habis-habisan.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa menatapi koin berlubang itu?" tanya SeungHo yang baru saja masuk dan memberikan beberapa flashdisk pada Chen.

"Ini bukan sembarang koin, ini ko-"

" _Aku tidak berniat membohongimu. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja"_

Hampir saja Chen mengucapkan koin keberuntungan dari seseorang yang sudah menipunya. SeungHo menatap heran perubahan ekspresi Chen.

"Wae irae?" tanya SeungHo khawatir. Chen segera menggeleng lalu memasukkan koin itu di laci mejanya. Ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Lay.

"Anniyo, apa ada hal lain?" tanya Chen. SeungHo mengangguk lalu membuka laptopnya menunjukkan game terbaru yang baru saja liris.

"Game ini sangat bagus dan game yang paling di nantikan" Chen tersenyum mendengar ucapan SeungHo persis seperti anak kecil padahal umurnya sama dengan Chen.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chen dan ia ikut nimbrung memperhatikan game yang baru saja liris ini. Ia menggeser kursinya mendekati SeungHo yang mulai menunjukkan cara bermain game ini. Chen tersenyum sumringah memperhatikan SeungHo yang bermain dengan sangat apik.

"SeungHo-ya, kau ada bakat sama sepertiku" puji Chen yang bersorak senang melihat SeungHo mengalahkan satu musuh.

"Apa kau baru sadar? Aku memang berbakat menjadi gamer" balas SeungHo somobong. Chen memutar bola matanya malas meladeni sikap sombong SeungHo yang mulai keluar.

"Ya! Aku ini lebih jago darimu. Seharusnya kau memanggilku sunbae" marah Chen berpura-pura ngambek. SeungHo yang kali ini memutar bola matanya malas, Chen yang melihat itu berdecih dan memukul-mukul lengan SeungHo.

"Ya! Ya! Appo! Stop, Chen-ah" pinta SeungHo memohon ampun pada Chen yang mulai kesal dengan sikap dirinya yang sedikit menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Panggil aku sunbae" rengek Chen dengan aegyo yang sebisa mungkin ia buat imut. SeungHo mambuang wajahnya berpura-pura muntah melihat aegyo gagal Chen, tidak sepenuhnya gagal karena menurutnya aegyo Chen sedikit imut.

"Shireo" tolak SeungHo. Chen menatapnya nyalang seperti harimau yang marah.

"Ya! Kau muntah melihat aegyoku? Aku berusaha imut agar kau memanggilku sunbae" marah Chen kali ini ia bertindak ekstream memiting leher SeungHo. SeungHo berteriak kaget mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini, Chen tersenyum bahkan tertawa melihat ekspresi SeungHo memelas.

"Chen sunbae, panggil seperti itu" perintah Chen. SeungHo menggeleng sambil terus mencoba lepas dari pitingan Chen.

"Untuk apa memanggilmu seperti itu? Kita seumuran" tanya SeungHo disela-sela pitingan Chen yang lumayan kuat ini. Chen menggeleng keras, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah SeungHo hampir mempertemukan hidung mereka.

"Ya! Kau tadi seperti meremehkanku, aku lebih jago darimu. Jadi, panggil aku sunbae" perintah Chen masih bersikeras ingin dipanggil sunbae. SeungHo tertawa mendengar alasan Chen yang sedikit konyol.

"Shireo!" tolak SeungHo yang tidak kalah keras kepalanya dari Chen. Chen menggeram kesal dan kembali memiting SeungHo. SeungHo kembali berteriak mendapat pitingan seperti ini, tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat senyum ceria Chen yang tadi sempat tidak ada karena mungkin putus cinta, pikir SeungHo.

"Ya! YA! Appo! Oke, Sunbae" Chen tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar SeungHo memanggilnya sunbae. Ia melapas pitingannya lalu menggaet lengan SeungHo.

"Good job, hoobae" SeungHo balas tersenyum dan balik memiting Chen. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bersama di ruang computer tempat mereka seharusnya bekerja. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sedikit tajam.

Pemilik mata itu-Lay. Ia menghampiri Chen dan SeungHo yang masih tertawa lepas. Lay berdehem keras membuat Chen dan SeungHo menoleh bersamaan. Chen yan awalnya tersenyum ceria berubah menjadi wajah datar.

"Lay, ada apa?" tanya SeungHo. Lay tersenyum sekilas ke arah SeungHo lalu beralih menatap Chen yang memalingkan wajahnya. Lay menarik lengan Chen agar mengikutinya keluar dari ruang computer. SeungHo menatap bingung dengan sikap Lay seperti itu, apa mereka bertengkar?

…

"Lepas!" Chen menghentakan tangan Lay yang mencengkram erat lengannya. Mereka bertatapan tajam terutama Lay.

"Apa kau berniat balas dendam kepadaku karena aku sudah mempermainkanmu" Chen tertawa mendengar kata mempermainkan. Ternyata benar Lay memainkannya selama ini.

"Hm… kau kesal? Kau sakit? Itu yang aku rasakan saat aku pertama kali mengetahui kebohonganmu" marah Chen. Lay menatap mata Chen yang benar-benar bukan seperti Chen, mata itu benar-benar menampilkan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku hanya berniat bermain-main tapi…"

"Aku juga tadi berniat bermain-main dengan SeungHo tapi saat melihatmu aku pikir ini seperti balas dendam" ucap Chen menirukan cara bicara Lay seperti semalam. Lay mencengkram kedua pundak Chen dan mengguncangnya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kau cinta pertamaku? Atau aku memberimu cincin? Tidakkan? Kenapa kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Karena kau sudah mempermainkan perasaanku dan aku membenci pembohong" jawab Chen cepat dengan nada tinggi. Lay melepas cengkramannya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia hembuskan secara kasar.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan kata maaf sudah aku ucapkan. Jadi, keputusan memaafkan ada di tanganmu" ucap Lay yang sudah kesal dengan sikap Chen yang seolah-olah menyalahkannya. Ya, ini memang kesalahannya tapi apa Chen tidak bisa memaafkannya? Ia tidak meminta Chen untuk membalas perasaannya hanya memaafkan dirinya saja.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu" ucap Chen dengan pandangan semakin tajam. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lay yang terdiam di tempat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengusap kasar rambutnya karena terlalu muda menyerah.

.

.

"Sehun sunbae benar-benar ingin keluar dari SM High School?"

"Hm… aku dengar begitu"

Jongin yang mendengar bisik-bisik hoobaenya segera berlari menuju lift agar cepat sampai ke lantai atas. Ia berlari cukup kencang di koridor kelas menuju ruang loker. Sehun ada di sana sedang mengemasi barang-barang di lokernya. Ia menghampiri Sehun, berdiri di samping sahabatnya ini yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangguk tanpa menatap ke arah Jongin. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun, menatap mata Sehun dengan pandangan memelas lebih tepatnya memohon.

"Kajima, Sehun-ah" pinta Jongin lagi. Sehun tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin, ia kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya membuat Jongin serasa menangis.

"Kajima, XOXO Class akan hancur jika kau pergi. Jebal" pinta Jongin kali ini memegang kedua tangan Sehun.

"Aku pindah bukan karena kau tapi, orangtuaku. Mereka ingin melihatku belajar sungguh-sungguh, sudah cukup waktu main-mainku" ucap Sehun seraya melepas genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia membawa box nya keluar dari ruang loker, meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri kaku dengan tangan masih mengambang.

"Festival ini bukan untuk main-main" gumam Jongin sangat pelan.

.

.

Latihan acting Baekhyun dan Suho kali ini lumayan sulit. Mereka tidak seperti biasanya yang berakting natural, mereka berakting seperti dibuat-buat membuat Yoona menjambak rambut frustasi. Mereka harus mengulang adegan sebanyak 15 kali dan itu membuat Yoona menggeram kesal dan marah.

"Latihan yang sangat berat ini kita tunda dulu, sebagai hukuman Baekhyun, dan trio XOXO belikan kami semua kopi"

Baekhyun berdecih mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Ia dan trio XOXO pergi menuju kedai café yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Baekyun-ah, kau kenapa tidak bisa berakting semudah itu bersama Suho? Biasanya kalian selalu cepat menyelesaikan acting" tanya Seohyun saat mereka sedang menunggu kopi pesanan mereka.

"Aku sedang tidak mood"

"Jinjja? Apa kalian putus?" tanya Tiffany masih penasaran. Baekhyun menatap Tiffany, ia cukup lama menatap Tiffany sampai-samapi Taeyeon yang cemburu merengkuh pinggang Tiffany.

"Hmm… kami hanya berkencan sebentar"

"MWO?!" teriak Tiffany, Seohyun, dan Taeyeon bersamaan. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka karena trio XOXO benar-benar menarik perhatian pengunjung café.

"Anni wae?" tanya Taeyeon sedih. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil beberapa kantong berisi kopi dan membawanya. Taeyeon cemberut melihat Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Baekhyun harus merahasiakan semuanya, ia tidak ingin keluarga Suho dan keluarganya menjadi buah bibir karena trio XOXO terkenal dengan mulut ember mereka. Saat membuka pintu, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil, usianya sekitar 30 tahun dan memakai mantel cokelat menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Baekhyun tahu wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini siapa. Ibu kandung Suho, Kim RyeoWook. RyeoWook memberikan kartu namanya pada Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

…

Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook untuk bicara di dalam café secara pribadi. Baekhyun menatap kopi yang ada di hadapannya dengan datar. RyeoWoo menyesap kopinya sebentar lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat datar.

"Kalian berkencan sudah berapa lama?" tanya RyeoWook.

"Satu bulan" jawab Baekhyun, ia menyesap sedikit kopinya, menaruhnya sangat pelan.

"Peristiwa memalukan itu terjadi 7 tahun lalu, apa kau tidak bisa melupakannya?" tanya Ryeowook kali ini seperti meminta pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menatap Ryeowook sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Anni, ingatan itu sangat membekas di ingatanku. Bagaimana cara licikmu menghancurkan perusahaan dan keluargaku" jawab Baekhyun pasti.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku sempat terpengaruh pada bajingan itu, aku tidak sadar karena keputusanku sebuah keluarga hampir hancur. Ceosonghamnida" ucap Ryewook menjelaskan apa yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengan Suho, seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu" gumam Baekhyun yang masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatap penuh harap pada Baekhyun.

"Semenjak kalian putus, Suho seperti hidup tanpa raga, sebagai Ibu aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dari hatiku yang terdalam Aku minta maaf dan aku harap kalian bisa bersama lagi" pinta Ryeowook lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melepas genggaman tangan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Nyonya minta" balas Baekhyun lembut. Ia bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terduduk di tempat. Ia sudah melakukan pilihan salah menikahi bajingan yang dulu berstatus suaminya dulu.

.

.

Rapat yang membosankan di adakan lagi. Kali ini mereka membicarakan acara SM Award yang akan di adakan 3 hari sebelum ujian kelulusan. Chanyeol menatap jengah beberapa proposal yang diajukan teamnya.

"Igo, apa ini yang kalian bisa pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membanting proposal buatan anggotanya. Baekhyun membuang tatapannya menahan amarah melihat sikap sok dari Chan gila keluar. Ia menatap Stand Team dan Stage Team mengernyit heran melihat tiga bangku tidak terisi.

"Do KyungSoo, eodisseo?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka proposal D.O yang sama jeleknya seperti buatan anak SD.

"Dia tidak masuk, katanya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat cukup lama" jelas JongSuk. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membuang semua proposal buatan anggota teamnya ke tempat sampah. Kris menahan nafasnya antara kesal dan tidak terima.

"Festival akan dimulai minggu depan. Persiapkan semua dengan matang, aku tidak mau melihat kesalahan sekecil apapun dan besok kita ada rapat tentang SM Award lagi" ucap Chanyeol cepat, ia segera keluar ruangan dengan telfon tertempel di telinganya. Telinga mendengarkan suara orang berbicara sementar matanya tertuju pada kertas-kertas.

Jongin meringis melihat kerja Chanyeol seperti robot, ia pasti terbebani dengan semua tugas yang memaksanya berpikir tentang orang lain. Ia semakin meringis menahan sakit melihat Chanyeol tertabrak pintu. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya lalu kembali berjalan masih dengan ponsel dan mata tertuju pada kertas-kertas.

"D.O, eodiya?"

"Hm… biasanya dia paling rajin datang saat rapat dan biasanya usulannya selalu diterima. Apa yang terjadi dengan XOXO Class"

Jongin menutup laptopnya, ia keluar dari kelasnya yang sangat ribut karena mereka harus berpikir lebih dari kapasitas otak mereka. Jongin menatap pintu perpustakaan di hadapannya dengan ragu, ia membuka pintu jati itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam secara perlahan juga. Ia berkeliling ke setiap rak mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang ternyata memilih meja di pojok ruangan.

"Nde… Arraseo…"

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia menaruh agenda rapat hari ini di meja, ia duduk menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tatapannya beralih ke kening Chanyeol yang sedikit mencolok dengan satu goresan berwarna merah. Mungkin luka yang dia dapat saat menabrak pintu tadi. Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol baru menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

"Oh? Jongin-ah, waegeurae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tapi tangannya terus bergerak membuka lembaran-lembaran file dari kepala sekolah dan beberapa sponsor. Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari berbagai kertas-kertas itu. Jongin merogoh saku seragamnya mengambil plaster yang selalu ia bawa, dengan lembut Jongin menyibak poni rambut Chanyeol untuk memasangkan plaster ke luka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Jongin. Ia tatap lekat-lekat mata cokelat terang yang selalu membuatnya kesal sekarang membuatnya gila. Setelah selesai, Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Chanyeol.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali mengcek kertas-kertas yang baru beberapa menit ia tinggal.

"Na gweanchana" jawab Chanyeol. Jongin menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum, ia menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomapta" ucap Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum lagi, lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti membaca tumpukan kertas itu.

"Istirahatlah, kau semakin tidak fokus saat lelah" Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu menjauhkan tangan Jongin. Ia duduk menghadap Jongin sambil meminum kopi dari Jongin.

"Aku harus bekerja keras, aku tidak ingin kalian semua tidak lulus"

"Tapi kau juga harus ingat kesehatanmu" ucap Jongin khawatir dengan kesehatan Chanyeol. Ia membuka kaleng kopinya tapi sedikit susah, Chanyeol mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya untuk Jongin.

"Gomapta. Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tidak ingin memberitahu mereka? Lebih baik memberitahu mereka agar kita bisa bekerja bersama-sama, itu lebih baik daripada bekerja sendiri" usul Jongin. Chanyeol menggeleng membuat senyum Jongin sedikit memudar, sikap keras kepala yang membuatnya kesal sekaligus… sedikit merasakan desiran aneh itu.

"Shireo, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka panik" tolak Chanyeol masih dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Jongin mengangguk paham ia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Pandangannya beralih ke kertas-kertas Chanyeol, senyum misterius terpatri di bibir penuhnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, beberapa kertas yang semula bertumpuk di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang berpindah ke tempatnya.

"Membantumu. Meskipun aku murid paling bodoh aku paham masalah-masalah seperti ini" jawab Jongin sedikit menyombongkan dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi wajah manis yang sekarang terlihat sangat fokus dengan file-file yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau memberiku ciuman atau pelukan itu sudah membantu"

Secara otomatis tubuh Jongin terdiam, ia bingung ingin merespon dengan apa ucapan Chanyeol yang seperti memintanya untuk membalas perasaan Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan sedikit canggung karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"Hahaha… aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku memintamu melakukan itu padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksamu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa hambar tanpa menunggu reaksi Jongin ia kembali membaca file-file miliknya. Jongin berdehem, ia meminum kopinya dan kembali membaca-baca sebagaian file-file milik Chanyeol. Meskipun dengan suasana sedikit canggung.

.

.

Malam hari yang dingin tidak membuat Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah dua jam lamanya ia berdiri di depan mini market yang sering didatangi Sehun dan Jongin. Tujuan utumannya bukan bertemu Jongin tapi, Sehun. Ia melirik arloji berwarna hitamnya yang menunjukan angka 9. Chanyeol menggosok kedua telapak tangannya cukup kuat berusaha mencari kehangatan.

Sebuah suara siul khas yang sangat Chanyeol kenal terdengar. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sehun yang berniat masuk ke dalam mini market.

"Oh Sehun-ssi" panggil Chanyeol sopan. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Pria yang secara tidak langsung menjadi saingannya ini berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa dua kaleng soda.

…

Sehun setuju dengan ajakan Chanyeol minum soda. Lima menit lamanya mereka hanya diam tanpa saling menatap, mereka sibuk meminum soda mereka.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol memulai percakapannya. Sehun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu ia dengar berulang kali.

"Molla" jawab Sehun seadanya, ia meminum sodanya lagi lalu tersenyum lebar seperti tidak ada beban. Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat sikap bermain-main Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan masalah utamanya. Aku mau kau untuk tetap bertahan di SM High School" pinta Chanyeol. Sehun diam, tidak membalas permintaan Chanyeol yang selalu ia dengar berulang kali juga.

"Wae? Bukankah aku menyebalkan dan aneh? Kenapa kau ingin aku tinggal?" tanya Sehun dan kembali meminum sodanya. Chanyeol membukan lagi kaleng soda untuk Sehun.

"Kau memang membuatku kesal, kau orang yang aneh dan menyebalkan. Tapi, aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk festival ini dan SM Award. Setelah SM Award aku tidak mencegahmu untuk pindah, bertahanlah sampai SM Award" pinta Chanyeol mulai membahas masalah utama yang selalu menghantuinya. Sehun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Chanyeol kali ini lebih berani dan sedikit memaksa hanya karena sebuah acara tahunan sekolah.

"Aku tidak bisa menarik keputusan yang sudah aku ambil. Jadi, maaf aku tidak bisa" ucap Sehun, ia bangkit dari duduknya berniat pergi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mencegah Sehun pergi, memberitahu semua rahasianya.

"Jika kau tetap pergi maka semua murid XOXO Class tidak akan lulus"

Sehun memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Mworago?" tanya Sehun memastikan pendengarannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku dan murid VVIP Class di pindahkan ke XOXO Class karena Kepala Sekolah sudah bosan dan kehilangan akal untuk menaikan nilai kalian. Dewan guru dan kepala sekolah yang memutuskan semua ini, hanya dengan festival. Jika pemasukan festival melebihi tahun lalu maka kita bisa mempunyai poin yang cukup untuk nilai dan SM Award itu ditentukan oleh jumlah karcis yang akan menonton acara tahunan ini yang sengaja dibuat terbuka"

Sehun bersiul cukup kuat mendengar semua kejutan dari ketua Park Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dua acara tahunan ini adalah tes untuk XOXO Class.

"Jika kita gagal, XOXO Class tidak akan lulus sementara VVIP Class akan dikenal dengan kegagalan. Aku tidak ingin itu semua terjadi, aku mohon tetaplah tinggal" pinta Chanyeol kali ini memberitahu hasil terburuk dari-bisa di bilang tes- tes ini.

"Molla, aku tipe orang yang sulit menarik keputusanku" ucap Sehun singkat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah takut, khawatir serta sedih.

.

.

"Haicuu!"

Tao menarik tissue yang entah keberapa kali untuk megelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan air. Ia flu berat, karena itu ia tidak masuk sekolah. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, ia jarang terkena flu tapi kalalu sudah terjangkit bisa dipastikan ia teller seperti ini.

"Minum obatmu" perintah Zhoumi, kakak sepupunya. Tao mengangguk, ia segera mengambil pil putih itu dan menelannya. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap rambut adik sepupunya sayang.

"Tidurlah sudah malam ini" perintah Zhoumi tapi di balas gelengan oleh Tao.

"Menunggu Kris Wu menelfon?" ledek Zhoumi yang paham arah pandangan Tao selalu menuju ponsel hitamnya. Tao yang kesal dengan ledekan Zhoumi menidurkan tubuhnya memunggungi kakak sepupunya. Zhoumi tersenyum kecil lalu keluar dari kamar adik sepupunya, beberapa menit berlalu Tao melirik ponselnya yang tidak menampilkan satupun gambar amplop, gagang telfon atau suara 'Ktalk'.

"Dia pasti sedang bersama yeojachingunya" gumam Tao sangat pelan dengan suara seraknya. Ia menutup matanya berusaha tidur meskipun kepalanya super pusing, saat membuka mata semua objek yang ia lihat berputar tidak karuan.

TING

Tao menggeram kesal mendengar suara denting ponselnya, kenapa ada orang mengirim SMS saat ia hampir tidur.

'Kau kenapa tidak masuk?'

Mata Tao membulat sempurna membaca pesan dari Kris yang sangat pendek tapi cukup mengejutkan. Ia hanya terpaku pada pesan teks di ponselnya ini, apa Kris mengkhawatirkannya? Apa Kris juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

'Kau suka sungai Han kan?' Tao mengernyit membaca isi pesa teks kedua Kris. Apa dia mengirim ini untuk memanas-manasinya? Pasti dia sedang kencan dengan Victoria itu.

'Cepat temui aku… aku ingin menemuimu'

Tao keluar dari selimutnya. Ia berulang kali memastikan pesan ketiga Kris ini. Dia tidak sedang kencan? Apa Kris sengaja melakukan ini seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tao menatap ponselnya penuh harap agar Kris mengiriminya pesan teks lagi.

'Cepatlah! Aku tidak suka dingin'

"Dia datang? Menemuiku? Dia tidak sedang kencan?" tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya yang bernuansa hitam putih. Zhoumi yang melihat Tao hendak keluar mencegatnya.

"No Eodiya?" tanya Zhoumi khawatir. Tao menoleh ke arah Zhoumi sambil tersenyum, ia merapatkan mantel hitamnya serta syal berwarna putihnya. Entah kemana sekarang sakit kepalanya yang membuatnya seharian tiduran di kamar. Ia merasa sehat mendapat pesan teks seperti itu dari Kris.

"Menemui seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkanku" jawab Tao ambigu membuat Zhoumi mengangkat alisnya bingung. Sebelum ia bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Tao sudah berlari keluar rumah.

"YA! Apa kau menemui tabib? Atau dokter? Tao! YA! Huang ZiTao!"

.

.

Tao berlari menuju jembatan Hannam yang sangat indah malam ini karena di hiasi lampu berwarna pink, ungu dan hijau. Matanya melebar sempurna melihat Kris berdiri menatap sungai Han yang semakin terlihat cantik saat malam hari. Pria China-Kanada itu memakai mantel cokelat muda, syal yang sangat tebal hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Perlahan Tao mendekatinya, tidak berlari, hanya berjalan santai.

Kris yang menyadari seseorang datang menoleh ke sumber suara langkah kaki yang sedikit Kris paham. Tao ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan masih takut-takut. Kris tersenyum lembut, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Tao untuk datang dan berhambur ke pelukannya yang hangat. Tao tersenyum kecil, ia segera berlari menghampiri Kris dan berhambur ke pelukan hangat pria yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kris tersenyum lebar mendapati tubuh Tao sangat erat memeluknya. Ia melebarkan mantelnya sambil memeluk tubuh Tao, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh yang sedikit pendek darinya.

"Kau dingin sekali" komentar Kris sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam yang sangat lembut milik Tao. Tao tersenyum kecil, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya berusaha mencari kehangatan di pelukan orang yang ia sayang.

"Kau tidak kencan dengan Victoria?" tanya Tao, hampir selama dua bulan lebih ia memendam ini dan ia sangat penasaran akan siapa itu Victoria? Kris tertawa kecil membuat Tao mengernyit heran di pelukan Kris.

"Dia kakak sepupuku yang tinggal bersamaku dan Henry gege. Aku dan dia memang seperti itu, seperti sepasang kekasih" Tao tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kris yang sudah membuka lebar-lebar jalannya untuk bisa berkencan dengan Kris.

"Gege, apa kau single?" tanya Tao pelan dan terkesan seperti anak kecil yang bertanya pada kakaknya. Kris tersenyum mendengar panggilan gege dari Tao. Pelukan yang sangat erat itu ia kendurkan, ia pindahkan salah satu syalnya, memasangkannya ke leher Tao.

"Menurutmu kalau aku melakukan ini kira-kira apa statusku?" tanya Kris, Tao mengernyit heran karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban malah mendapat pertanyaan. Kris memegang kedua lengan Tao, tanpa aba-aba ia mempertemukan bibir miliknya dan bibir milik Tao. Tao yang tidak sempat menutup mata bisa melihat jelas wajah tampan Kris dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris yang mengerti memindahkan tangannya yang semula memegang kedua lengan Tao berpindah memegang pinggang ramping Tao.

…

Tangan yang awalnya dingin mulai menghangat dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat dan dimasukkan ke saku mantel Kris. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, ia merasa sembuh karena mendapat obat yang paling bagus.

"Kris ge" panggil Tao pelan.

"Hm… waeyo?" tanya Kris lembut, ia semakin menggenggam tangan Tao yang berada di saku mantelnya. Tao menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku gege?" tanya Kris yang baru sadar panggilan gege dari Tao. Memang ia lebih tua setahun dengan Tao tapi ia baru tahu kalau Tao mengetahu tahun lahirnya.

"Kris ge lebih tua setahun dariku. Jadi, aku ingin memanggilmu gege. Tidak boleh?" tanya Tao melirik Kris takut-takut. Kris menggeleng membuat Tao memberhentikan langkahnya yang otomatis menghentikan langkah Kris.

"Wae?"

"Lalu kenapa gege bertanya?" tanya Tao penasaran dan bingung. Kris mengelus puncak kepala Tao membuat Tao kembali tersipu malu.

"Aku hanya penasaran darimana kau tahu aku lebih tua darimu?" tanya Kris, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Tao memundurkan wajahnya, membuat Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menuntut Tao untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau gege sakit karena ciuman itu?" tanya Tao, Kris menjauhkan wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Gweanchana, kalau kita sakit bersama kita bisa satu rumah sakit" Tao mencubit pinggang Kris karena mendoakan dirinya secara tidak langsung agar sakit setiap saat. Kris mengelus pingganya yang sedikit nyeri karena cubitan Tao.

"Kalau kita sakit bagaimana dengan stage team? Aku tidak mau teman-temanku dimarahi Chan gila. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar festival?" tanya Tao penasaran. Kris terdiam cukup lama membuat Tao mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah khawatir Kris yang semakin membuatnya takut, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu.

"Oh Sehun benar-benar keluar dari sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk bersekolah di JinStar High School"

"MWORAGO?" teriak Tao masih tidak percaya. Ia pikir Sehun hanya bercanda waktu itu dan tidak lama dia akan menarik keputusannya itu tapi ternyata tidak.

"D.O juga tidak ada kabarnya sejak kemarin. Terjadi sedikit kekacauan" ucap Kris semakin membuat Tao terdiam. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya membuat Kris mengernyit heran.

"Apa kita pantas bahagia? Mereka sedang bersusah payah kita malah seperti ini" tanya Tao merasa tidak enak mendengar jawaban Kris. Kris tersenyum mendengar kebaikkan Tao.

"Lalu? Apa kita akan berpura-pura tidak bahagia? Lebih tidak enak lagi bersekolah menggunakan topeng. Aku akan antar baby panda pulang, setelah sampai istirahatlah" ucap Kris bijak. Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasih barunya. Kris balas tersenyum sambil membukan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao.

.

.

.

.

Suasana XOXO Class semakin kacau. Mereka kehilangan teman sejati mereka-Sehun yang sudah tidak masuk dua hari dan D.O yang entah kemana. Pagi ini pun mereka ribut mencari kabar D.O dan Sehun.

"Apa Sehun pergi tanpa mengerjakan tugasnya?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

"Dia mengirim design lewat e-mail. Tapi, saat aku membalasnya dia tidak menjawab lagi" jawab Seohyun dengan suara kecil hampir menangis. Jongin yang mendengar percakapan yang membahas Sehun segera berlari keluar kelas, ia masih berusaha menghubungi Sehun meskipun tidak di angkat-angkat.

"Sehun-ah… D.O-ya" gumam Jongin sangat pelan. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya merubahnya menjadi berlari sangat kencang keluar area sekolah. Ia harus menemui D.O karena dia tidak ada pemberitahuan sama sekali, Jongin takut, ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan pertengkaran mereka.

…

"D.O-YA!" teriak Jongin memasuki rumah D.O melalui kaca jendela karena pintu rumahnya terkunci. Yang Jongin bisa lihat hanyalah ruangan tanpa isi apapun, ia memasuki setiap kamar mencari sesuatu yang masih tersisa tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Kamar terakhir yang ia masuki berada di lantai atas. Di kamar ini hanya ada tempat tidur dan lemari berisi beberapa pakaian serta selembar kertas di meja.

"Ige mwoya?" gumam Jongin membaca deretan kalimat yang ternyata sebuah alamat. Matanya melebar sempurna menatap tulisan terakhir bertuliskan 'International Incheon Aritport'.

"Apa… D.O berniat pergi tanpa memberitahu siapapun?" tanya Jongin dengan suara sangat pelan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dengan sangat cepat, ia menyetop taxi dan menyuruh supir untuk mengemudi lebih cepat.

…

Jongin berkeliling bandara dengan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan D.O. Matanya terus berkeliling mencari sosok namja mungil bermata bulat yang cukup mencolok. Tidak ada! Tidak ada! D.O sudah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan tanpa menunggu Jongin mengatakan maaf karena sudah bertengkar dengannya. Jongin terduduk dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Kyungsoo-ya… hiksss… Kajima… Kyungsoo-ya"

' _ **Saat aku ingin menjelaskan dan merelakan kebahagianku. Orang yang ingin aku berikan kebahagian malah pergi entah kemana. Sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya… D.O… anni… Kyungsoo-ya… pergi meninggalkanku'**_

"Hiksss… Kyungsoo-ya"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Next Chapter)**

" **MWO?!"**

" **JINJJA?!"**

" **Na gweanchana"**

" **Tapi aku yang tidak enak"**

" **Antarkan aku pulang"**

" **Mwo?"**

" **Gege…"**

" **Hmm…"**

" **Ini bukan mimpi"**

" **Jalja"**

" **Gweanchana?"**

" **Ani, angweanchana"**


End file.
